Will You Love Me
by VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11
Summary: (END CHAP) Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story
1. Chapter 1

Will You Love Me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other cast

Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary: Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story

Prolog

"Ne, aku masih menyukainya. Ani, aku bahkan sangat mencintainya. Aku belum bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya Kyungsoo ah."

.

.

.

"Annyeong. Aku ingin mengajak Hyuna pergi. Bolehkah?"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin teman-temanku merasa bahagia. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan teman-temanku bahagia."

.

.

.

'Ya, memang aku yang menyukaimu, Yeol.'

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hyunseung sudah bertunangan sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

.

.

.

"Saranghae. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Yeol."

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, apa arti diriku untukmu, HAH?"

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Mind to review?

04.00

28/03/15

Itu masih prolog, kalau review nya sampai 5 nanti bakal update cepet.

Gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

Will You Love Me?

.

.

.

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other cast

.

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance

Warning: YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary:

Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Suasana pagi yang damai tercipta di XOXO Senior High School, sebelum...

"PARA SAHABATKU, AKU DATANG." teriakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar di koridor kelas XII. Pelakunya yang tak lain adalah Kim Taeyeon.

Sebagian siswa ada yang menghela nafas, memasang wajah datar, dan lainnya. Ayolah, bahkan hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa terjadi.

Mereka yang dimaksud oleh Taeyeon –Hyuna, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Lay, Suho, Tao dan Kris- menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara. Mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan absurd sahabat mereka itu.

"Yack Noona, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak dipagi hari? Kau tahu, kesehatan telinga kami bisa terganggu karena teriakan cempreng mu itu." kesal seorang namja dengan telinga peri yang bernama Chanyeol, yang langsung diangguki oleh 9 orang lainnya.

"Yack, suara ku itu tidak cempreng, kalian tahu?" jawab Taeyeon PD.

Mereka ber-10 hanya bisa menghela nafas. Taeyeon yang melihat teman-temannya pun akhirnya bicara.

"Ok, aku akan mencoba menghilangkan hobiku yang satu ini. Walaupun itu sulit bagiku."

balas Taeyeon dengan nada mendramatisir.

TEET... TEET... TEET...

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai terdengar. Taeyeon pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hey, ayo kita masuk kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai." ucap Hyuna.

Mereka semua pun segera masuk kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Baekhyun ah, bolehkah aku meminjam tugas Matematika mu? Aku belum mengerjakannya. Kau tau kan?" pinta Chanyeol yang menghadap ke belakang –tempat duduk Baekhyun-.

"Ne, aku tau. Kau semalaman pasti hanya membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk menggambar tokoh anime favorit mu itu kan? Ini, ambillah." jawab Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan buku tulis Matematika nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hehehe... kau memang pengertian padaku Baekhyun ah. Terimakasih ya." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jelas saja Baekhyun pengertian padamu. Dasar tidak peka." gumam namja yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun, dia adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat terbaik Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin dihukum oleh Jeon saem, segeralah menyalin tugasku itu." perintah Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah princess Baekkie yang cerewet." balas Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'princess'. Tapi untung saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya karena dia sudah membalikkan badan dan menyalin tugas Matematika milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah pun menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang menyenggol bahunya pun menoleh ke samping kiri, dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

"Kau masih menyukainya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"Ne, aku masih menyukainya. Ani, aku bahkan sangat mencintainya. Aku belum bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya Kyungsoo ah." lirih Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau selalu kuat, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada prihatin.

"Aku akan selalu kuat, Kyung." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyung. Kau tidak salah." jawab Baekhyun tulus.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang guru pun datang dan segera memulai pelajaran.

*SKIP*

-Pulang Sekolah-

Mereka berenam –Taeyeon, Hyuna, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan- sedang berjalan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan karena mereka sedang malas membawa mobil atau naik bus untuk transportasi. Mereka hanya berenam karena saat bel pulang tadi, Xiumin langsung pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui orang yang disukainya dan menyukainya. Walaupun begitu, mereka –Xiumin dan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Chen- bukan sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka seperti Teman Tapi Mesra. Sedangkan KrisTao dan SuLay pergi ke taman bermain. Katanya sih, ingin double date. Lagipula, rumah Xiumin, Kris, Suho, dan Lay berbeda arah dari 7 teman lainnya. Hanya rumah mereka berenam dan Tao yang satu arah. #nggak_nanya

"Ahh... aku iri dengan KrisTao dan SuLay. Aku juga ingin punya kekasih. Oh Tuhan, sungguh malang nasibku." ucap Taeyeon mendramatis. Mereka berlima hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya.

Mereka berhenti berjalan karena ada mobil berhenti disamping mereka.

"Oh Tuhan, apakah dia pangeran yang kau kirim untukku? Jantungku" gumam Taeyeon pelan dengan memegang dada bagian kiri dimana jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Pemilik mobil itu keluar, Taeyeon sudah senyam-senyum sendiri karena pemilik mobil itu adalah Jang Hyunseung, ketua kelas mereka. Taeyeon merasa senang bukan karena Hyunseung sang ketua kelas menghampiri mereka. Dia senang karena Hyunseung adalah salah satu orang yang disukainya. Salah satu? Ya, Taeyeon menyukai orang lebih dari satu. Ok, lupakan. Dia membayangkan Hyunseung akan datang padanya dan megatakan kalau dia –Hyunseung- menyukai Taeyeon. Tapi khayalan Taeyeon sirna ketika-

"Annyeong, Aku ingin mengajak Hyuna pergi. Bolehkah?" tanya Hyunseung kepada teman-teman Hyuna sembari tersenyum.

Semuanya diam karena masih shock dengan kejadian ini.

'_Kesempatan_.' batin Hyunseung.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Hyunseung segera menyeret Hyuna menuju mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"YACK, kenapa kau menculikku eoh? Jika teman-temanku curiga dan mengira aku ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" kesal Hyuna.

"Bukankah kita memang ada hubungan apa-apa?" tanya Hyunseung dengan wajah polos.

"Terserah." jawab Hyuna kesal.

OK, kita tinggalkan pasangan ini. Kembali ke tempat 5 orang tadi.

"Ternyata bukan ya." gumam Taeyeon kecewa.

Taeyeon mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia bingung. Dia galau. Dia ingin segera sampai dirumah.

Hening

Setelah Taeyeon pergi, keadaan menjadi hening. Mereka melihat Taeyeon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Palingan juga sedang patah hati." jawab Luhan santai.

"Patah hati kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang memang tidak paham.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin bertanya." kesal Baekhyun.

"Hyunseung adalah salah satu orang yang disukai Taeyeon." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ohh.. begitu ya . Bukankah kau juga sedang patah hati, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada polos.

"Jangan mengungkit itu lagi, Baek." jawab Luhan dengan wajah lesu.

"Yack, para ahjumma yang sedang bergosip, kapan kalian akan berhenti bergosip ria?" kesal Chanyeol yang merasa terabaikan.

"KAMI BUKAN SEORANG AHJUMMA BODOH." teriak Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo bebarengan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan. Mereka bertiga pun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Disela-sela obrolan mereka, Chanyeol suka mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar atau melayangkan protes seperti _'Kalau kekasihku tahu bagaimana, hah?'_ atau _'Pipiku bisa gatal jika kau_ _menciumi pipiku terus'_ atau _'Nanti ada yang cemburu jika kau menciumi pipiku_ _terus. Dasar tidak peka.'_ Dan kalimat terakhir tadi berhasil membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa saat Baekhyun memelototinya. Menurutnya, ekspresi Baekhyun sangat lucu. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya.

'_Kapan kau akan melihatku, Yeol. Bahkan orang yang selalu disisi mu adalah aku, bukan Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun melihatku?' _batin Baekhyun miris.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Balasan review:**

**Krasivyybaek: **Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

** : **Ini udah dilanjut. Iya, Chanyeol straight. Makasih udah review

** : **Aku seneng ada yang suka sama ff ku. Makasih buat semangatnya. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: **Nggak tau ya, ff ini bakal nyesekin nggak. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat semangat dan review nya

**48BemyLight:** Masih penasaran? Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

**hunniehan: **Aku seneng kalo ada yang suka sama idenya. Happy end? Aku usahain buat jadi happy end. Aku juga gk tega kalo liat CB terpisah. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat semangat dan review nya.

**azizozo:** Ini udah lanjut. Syukur deh, kalo kamu suka. Makasih buat review nya

** :** Ini udah dilanjut. Masih penasaran kah? Makasih buat semangat &amp; reviewnya

**Winter park chanchan:** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya

.

.

**AN**: Oh ya, jangan panggil aku 'author', 'thor' dan sejenisnya ya. Aku ngerasa aneh sama panggilan itu. Kalian bisa manggil aku Yan/ Ene/ saeng/ eonni.

**Big thanks for:**

**Krasivyybaek | | | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | 48BemyLight | hunniehan | azizozo | | Winter park chanchan**

Makasih juga buat Silent Readers yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff abal-abal ini.

.

.

**Last,**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Will You Love Me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: Will You Love Me?

Author: Yan Zhao

Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other cast

.

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance, Angst

Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR

Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary:

Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Previous chap:

Disela-sela obrolan mereka, Chanyeol suka mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar atau melayangkan protes seperti _'Kalau kekasihku tahu bagaimana, hah?'_ atau _'Pipiku bisa gatal jika kau_ _menciumi pipiku terus'_ atau _'Nanti ada yang cemburu jika kau menciumi pipiku_ _terus. Dasar tidak peka.'_ Dan kalimat terakhir tadi berhasil membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa saat Baekhyun memelototinya. Menurutnya, ekspresi Baekhyun sangat lucu. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya.

'_Kapan kau akan melihatku, Yeol. Bahkan orang yang selalu disisi mu adalah aku, bukan Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun melihatku?' _batin Baekhyun miris.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

Next day

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Suho sedang mengobrol dikelas. Mengapa hanya ada mereka berlima? Itu karena Taeyeon dan Luhan tidak masuk karena sakit. Sakit hati, mungkin? Entahlah. Sedangkan Hyuna, Xiumin, Lay dan Tao belum datang.

"Aku ingin teman-temanku merasa bahagia. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan teman-temanku bahagia." ucap Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Apapun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, apapun." jawab Chanyeol yakin.

"Kalau ada salah satu diantara kami dan yang lainnya memintamu untuk menjadi kekasih, apakah kau akan mengabulkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun, langsung saja memelototi Kyungsoo yang seenak jidatnya bicara begitu. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Chanyeol.

"Bahkan jika orang itu bukan Hyuna ataupun Taeyeon? Ah, maksudku bahkan jika orang itu namja sekalipun?" bukan Kyungsoo yang bertanya, melainkan Baekhyun.

"Iya. Tapi, apakah ada salah satu dari kalian dan lainnya yang mau menjadi kekasihku? Kris hyung dan Tao sudah berpacaran, Suho hyung dan Lay hyung juga sudah berpacaran, Luhan masih mencintai mantan pacarnya yang berwajah datar itu, Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih, Xiumin menyukai anak kelas sebelah yang juga menyukainya, Taeyeon noona... eum, jika dia yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya kemungkinan aku akan menolaknya. Aku merasa mendapatkan mimpi buruk jika sampai aku menyukai Taeyeon noona. Apa jangan-jangan kau yang menyukaiku, Baek?" jawab dan tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan 'sayang' dari Baekhyun. Mereka semua hanya tertawa.

'Ya, memang aku yang menyukaimu, Yeol.' batin Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuna?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika menjadi murung.

"Hhh... entahlah hyung. Tapi sepertinya Hyuna mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Hyunseung. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi kekasihku." jawab Chanyeol sambil menerawang.

"Sabar, Yeol." gumam Baekhyun yang mengelus punggung Chanyeol, bermaksud menenangkan.

Ya, selama ini Chanyeol memang menyukai Hyuna. Lebih tepatnya saat mereka duduk di kelas XI semester pertama. Hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kalau Chanyeol menyukai Hyuna. Baekhyun tau karena Chanyeol sendiri yang menceritakannya. Chanyeol menceritakan pada Baekhyun karena dia percaya bahwa sahabat kecilnya atau Baekhyun adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

***Flashback On***

Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol di taman sekolah. Chanyeol bilang dia ingin menceritakan suatu hal pada Baekhyun. Tak lama, Chanyeol pun datang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan serta keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan turun ke leher. Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya pada lutut kakinya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengatur nafasnya sebentar kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku terlambat. Tadi Jo saem menyuruhku untuk membantunya membawa buku ke ruangannya." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalah.

Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan segera mengelap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau mau bercerita apa padaku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Seketika wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi senang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Aku akan melupakan Haera mulai saat ini." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Iya." jawab Chanyeol yakin.

Dia belum bisa percaya akan ucapan Chanyeol. Setahu dia, Haera adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Tapi, dua tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya, ternyata Haera sudah pindah ke Amerika. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol berjanji akan menunggu Haera. Tapi kali ini mungkin janji itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya. Dia sudah tidak akan menunggu Haera lagi.

"Kenapa kau akan melupakan Haera? Bukankah dia cinta pertamamu?" tanya Baekhyun yang ingin tahu.

"Aku sudah menemukan penggantinya, Baek. Bahkan menurutku, dia lebih sempurna dari Haera." jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Wah, benarkah? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sesenang mungkin. Sungguh, hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

"Namanya Hyuna. Kim Hyun Ah. Kau tau dia kan?" jawab dan tanya Chanyeol.

"Hyuna? Murid baru dikelas kita yang murid pindahan dari Jepang itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada antusias –dibuat buat-

"Iya. Dia cantik kan, Baek. Apakah aku dan Hyuna akan cocok? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol menanyakan pendapat Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat, matanya bahkan sampai berbinar lucu.

"Iya, Yeol. Dia cantik, sangat cantik malahan. Aku yakin, kalian cocok. Kau tampan dan Hyuna cantik." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dipaksakan dan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

'Kyungsoo, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang.' batin Baekhyun.

"Oh ya Yeol. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Aku duluan ya. Bye." pamit Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Dia berbohong perihal janji dengan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya tidak tahan jika harus mendengar lebih banyak cerita Chanyeol tentang Hyuna. Tanpa sadar saat Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku dan segera berlari, air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tersenyum sendiri ketika memikirkan Hyuna.

Setelah dia keluar dari taman sekolah, dia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dikelas, menarik temannya itu ke atap, menceritakan semua tentang Chanyeol dan menangis sepuasnya di bahu atau pelukan Kyungsoo sampai mereka melewatkan satu jam pelajaran.

***Flashback Off***

Tak lama kemudian, Tao, Lay, Hyuna, dan Xiumin datang. Selang beberapa menit, jam pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

*SKIP*

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

-Pulang Sekolah-

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Hyuna berjalan beriringan.

"Hyuna, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hyunseung?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan hubungan Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

"Iya, apa hubungan kalian?" Baekhyun yang juga merasa tertarik dan penasaran bertanya pada Hyuna.

Dia menoleh kearah Hyuna dan Chanyeol yang ada disamping kanannya. Pipi Hyuna memerah.

"Eum, aku akan memberitahu kalian. Tapi, bisakah aku mempercayai kalian untuk berjanji tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun?" tanya Hyuna dengan nada ragu.

"Kami, tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun. Kami janji." jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Hyunseung sudah bertunangan sejak aku pindah kesini. Alasan aku pindah kesini adalah Hyunseung." ungkap Hyuna dengan pipi yang memerah.

"MWO?" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah memberitahu kalian." ucap Hyuna dengan nada menyesal, wajah nya menjadi sangat lucu dengan puppy eyes yang menjadi andalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Apa kau dan Hyunseung saling mencintai?" balas serta tanya Baekhyun kepada Hyuna.

"Ne." jawab Hyuna singkat.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertunangan di usia semuda ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih penasaran.

"Awalnya hanya karena bisnis. Dulunya kami berdua menolak karena kami tidak saling mencintai bahkan dulu kami saling membenci. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan cinta tumbuh didalam diri kami dan akhirnya kami setuju untuk bertunangan." jelas Hyuna.

" Hyun ah, selamat atas pertunanganmu. Aku harap kau bahagia dengannya." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum -dipaksakan-. Chanyeol melihat jam ditangan kirinya.

"Maaf, aku harus buru-buru. Sampai bertemu lagi. Bye." teriak Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menjauh berlari menuju rumahnya yang tinggal berjarak kurang lebih 50 meter.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hyuna.

"Tidak tau." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengedikan bahunya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Oppa, aku sudah sampai. Apa oppa ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Hyuna pada Baekhyun saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Tidak, lain kali saja Hyuna ah." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyun.

"Baiklah oppa, aku masuk dulu ya. Hati-hati dijalan, oppa." kata Hyuna.

"Ok." balas Baekhyun.

Hyuna pun membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk kerumahnya. Setelah Hyuna sudah masuk rumah, Baekhyun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

Hari sudah malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 09.13 p.m. Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir dikamarnya dengan jari tangan kiri ia gigiti dan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel miliknya. Dia sedang bingung. Dia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak berani. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Chanyeol.

Melalui feeling nya, dia pun menghubungi Chanyeol dan melawan rasa takut itu. Ada bunyi nada sambung disana, Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengangkatnya. Sudah sepuluh kali Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol, tapi bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya. Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Dia mengira Chanyeol akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti bunuh diri. Hey, bisa saja bukan? Chanyeol sedang patah hati, dan siapa yang tahu jika dia benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh itu? Hingga panggilan ke 15, Baekhyun berhasil. Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yobo-" sapaan Baekhyun terpotong karena...

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERHENTI MENELEPONKU, HAH? KAU TAU, KEADAANKU SEDANG BURUK, DAN KAU MALAH SEMAKIN MEMPERBURUK KEADAANKU DENGAN PANGGILAN BODOHMU ITU." bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Yeol. Maaf jika aku memperburuk keadaan." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kesalahannya pun segera meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu. Saat ini emosiku sedang tidak stabil. Kumohon, jangan hubungi aku untuk malam ini saja. Kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Ba-baiklah. Kau juga harus tidur, Yeol. Jaljjayo." jawab Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

"Saranghae. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Yeol." lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Air matanya keluar. Dia menangis lagi. Lagi? Ya, Baekhyun sering menangis karena perasaannya kepada Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terbalas. Dia sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Dia ingin menyerah, tetapi tidak bisa. Cintanya terlalu besar untuk Chanyeol. Biarlah takdir yang menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hay, adakah yang masih nunggu ff abal ini? Maaf, kalo ini kurang panjang. Ini idenya udah mentok. Chapter depannya bakal aku usahain buat yang lebih panjang.

Makasih buat yang udah review #kalo ada#, follow, atau favorite ff gaje ini. Makasih juga buat Silent Readers yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini.

Maaf updatenya lama. Aku punya kesibukan sendiri di real life #bow

Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Aku baca review kalian semua kok.

Oh ya, review kalian sangat berharga buatku. Review kalian sebagai penyemangat buatku.

**So,**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Will You Love Me?

.

.

.

**Tittle: Will You Love Me?**

**Author: Yan Zhao**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR**

**Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

**Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING!

Previous chap:

"_Saranghae. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Yeol." lirih Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Air matanya keluar. Dia menangis lagi. Lagi? Ya, Baekhyun sering menangis karena perasaannya kepada Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terbalas. Dia sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Dia ingin menyerah, tetapi tidak bisa. Cintanya terlalu besar untuk Chanyeol. Biarlah takdir yang menjawab semuanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

**Author POV**

Hari ini hari Minggu, hari yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan atau sekedar untuk liburan bersama keluarga maupun teman. Baekhyun dan sepuluh sahabatnya yang lain berencana akan pergi berkumpul dirumah Xiumin. Suho bilang, ada hal yang harus diketahui mereka. Mereka berencana berkumpul jam 10.00 a.m.

Sekarang sudah jam 09.45. Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Setelah berpamitan dengan eomma nya, lelaki berwajah manis itu segera menuju mobilnya dan melaju ke rumah Xiumin. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk Baekhyun sampai dirumah Xiumin.

Sekarang dia sudah sampai didepan rumah Xiumin. Dia segera memarkir mobilnya. Lelaki bermata sipit itu menghampiri Luhan yang baru sampai dengan diantar supirnya. Mereka –Baekhyun dan Luhan- segera masuk kerumah Xiumin dan menuju kamar Xiumin setelah sebelumnya menyapa eomma Xiumin.

Disana sudah ada sembilan sahabatnya yang lain. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah yang terakhir datang.

"Baekkie, Hannie, kalian sudah datang? Ayo duduk sini." perintah Xiumin yang melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berdiri diambang pintu. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Suho ge, memangnya hal apa yang harus kami ketahui? Daritadi kau tidak memberitahu kami. Aku sudah bosan menunggu ge."

Tanya namja yang mempunyai dimple di pipi kanannya , Zhang Yixing atau kerap di sapa Lay.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Hyuna ah, kau atau aku yang mengatakannya?" jawab dan tanya Suho.

"Ge, jangan bilang kau akan menikah dengan Hyuna noona karena kau sudah menghamilinya."

Tebak seorang namja yang mempunyai mata panda dengan memasang ekspresi horror.

"APA? SUHO GE MENGHAMILI HYUNA? MATI SAJA KAU, GE!" teriakan histeris keluar dari bibir Lay.

"Yack, Tao. Kau jangan asal bicara. Yixingie~ kau tidak usah dengarkan panda jadi-jadian itu, okay. Aku akan menjelaskannya." ucap Suho.

"YACK, AKU BU-" teriakan Tao berhenti karena...

"DIAAAMMMM. Tao, simpan saja teriakanmu. Suho, cepat jelaskan." kesal Luhan yang daritadi mendengar perdebatan tidak bermutu antara Suho dan Lay.

Tao pun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kris yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa gigit jari.

'Tahan Kris. Tahannn. Kuatkan imanmu.' batin Kris seolah sedang memantrai dirinya.

"Ok, hal yang ingin kukatakan adalah, sebenarnya Hyuna sudah bertunangan dengan Hyunseung sejak dia pindah kesini. Alasan dia menceritakan padaku adalah karena aku tidak akan histeris se-" penjelasan Suho terpotong oleh...

"MWO?" teriakan dari sahabat-sahabatnya dan kekasihnya -Lay- kecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan tentu saja Hyuna.

"Benarkan dugaanku." gumam Suho.

"Aku sudah tahu." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah tahu dan kalian tidak memberitahu salah satu dari kami yang belum tahu? Kalian, sungguh sulit dipercaya."

Heran Taeyeon dengan nada dan wajah yang mendramatis.

"Eonni, aku yang mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa. Lagipula, Baekhyun oppa dan Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya kemarin." jelas Hyuna pada Taeyeon dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ok, kali ini kalian kumaafkan." jawab Taeyeon.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membicarakan tentang Hyuna dan ketua kelas kita, lebih baik tadi aku tidak usah kesini saja. Aku pergi." ucap Chanyeol ketus dengan menatap Suho tajam.

"Dia kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Suho –entah pada siapa- setelah Chanyeol pergi.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya segera melihat ke segala arah dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suho, agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan keanehan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Mu-mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada urusan, makanya dia seperti itu." balas Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Ohh, begitu ya. Kukira dia sedang PMS."

ucapan polos meluncur dari bibir Lay yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran oleh orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Lay dengan ekspresi polos.

"Baby, Chanyeol itu namja. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mengalami PMS."

Jelas Suho pada kekasihnya yang paling imut itu dengan sabar.

"Iya ya. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?" ucap Lay.

'_Bukankah kau memang bodoh dari dulu? Kenapa kau baru sadar._' batin orang-orang yang ada disana kecuali Suho dan Lay tentunya.

"Luhan hyung, bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Entahlah Baek. Aku merasa ingin menyerah saja." jawab Luhan lesu.

"Kenapa begitu, hyung? Aku yakin, Sehun masih mencintaimu." ujar Kyungsoo yakin.

"Sehun tidak mencintaiku lagi, Kyung. Kalau dia masih mencintaiku, setidaknya dia tidak akan berpacaran dengan Sulli. Aku yakin, Sehun dan Sulli saling mencintai. Aku tidak akan mengejar Sehun lagi. Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang." jawab Luhan putus asa.

Para sahabatnya hanya memasang wajah cengo, masih memproses semua yang dikatakan Luhan. Sampai akhirnya...

"Kau sih, hyung. Kenapa dulu kau malah memutuskan Sehun. Padahal jika kau tidak memutuskan Sehun sekalipun, aku yakin kau tetap akan mendapat nilai sempurna. Intinya dengan kau memutuskan Sehun atau tidak, itu sama saja. Sekarang kau menyesal kan. Lihat, sekarang bahkan Sehun berpacaran dengan Sulli." ucap Tao dengan nada santai.

Satu detik...

Diam

Dua detik...

Masih diam

Tiga detik...

"APA? SEHUN BERPACARAN DENGAN SULLI?"

Teriak mereka semua yang kaget dengan ucapan Luhan dan Tao beberapa detik sebelumnya. Ternyata mereka baru connect.

"Ne, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Luhan lesu.

"Ini sunnguh sulit dipercaya. Lu, kau tahu dari siapa? Jangan bilang kau tahu dari Sulli. Sulli itu suka sekali mengaku kalau dia adalah kekasih Sehun. Kalau kau tahu hal ini dari Sulli, ku sarankan agar kau tidak mempercayainya." ucap Xiumin.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dan jangan ada yang memotongnya, ok." ujar Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kemarin saat aku akan ke perpustakaan..."

***Flashback on***

Saat ini Luhan sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Di koridor, dia mendengar _para siswa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba._

'_Kasihan sekali ya, Luhan sunbae. Dia sudah mengejar Sehun sunbae sangat lama, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.'_

'_Itu Luhan sunbae. Kasihan ya'_

'_Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja? Apa dia belum tahu berita ini?'_

'_Bahkan Luhan lebih cantik, lebih manis, dan lebih baik daripada Sulli, tapi kenapa namja berwajah datar itu lebih memilih Sulli, ya?'_

Kurang lebih itulah bisik-bisik yang didengar oleh Luhan. Entah itu bisik-bisik dari hoobae nya maupun teman seangkatannya. Luhan yang memang tidak tahu apa yang mereka maksud pun hanya terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang menabrak bahunya dengan keras. Luhan segera melihat yeoja itu. Setelah tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah Sulli –orang yang dibencinya- dia langsung mengangkat dagunya, bermaksud menantang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa kau selalu membuat hidupku sial?" tanya Luhan dengan nada marah dan kesal.

"Hohoho, uri Luhannie marah, eoh? Aku tadi hanya menyapamu. Apa tidak boleh?" balas Sulli dengan nada angkuh.

Para siswa yang melihat itu pun segera berdiri melingkari Luhan dan Sulli untuk melihat kejadian selanjutnya.

"Cih, menyapa dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan remeh.

"Oh ya, aku ingin memberitahu hal yang sangat penting bagimu. Aku yakin, kau pasti belum mengetahui berita bahagia untukku ini." jawab Sulli yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan serta tatapan Luhan tadi.

"Memangnya berita tentang dirimu itu penting untukku, ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja penting. Sangat penting malah. Ini tentang aku dan Sehun. Kau tahu, Sehun dan aku resmi berpacaran hari ini. Kau kalah telak dariku." jawab Sulli dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapan mu itu? Aku tidak akan percaya." balas Luhan santai.

"Oh, kau tak per-" ucapan Sulli terpotong karena...

"Sulli, itu Sehun." ucap Krystal –teman Sulli-

"Sehunnie, kemarilah. Aku butuh bantuanmu chagi." seru Sulli pada Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil pun melihat ke arah kerumunan dan melihat Sulli. Dia ingin pergi, tetapi dia seperti melihat Luhan didepan Sulli. Dia pun menuju ke arah Sulli untuk melihat orang yang ada didepan Sulli yang ia yakini sebagai Luhan. Dia tidak perlu menerobos kerumunan karena sebagian siswa sudah memberi dia jalan untuk menuju tempat Sulli. Dia melihat kearah siswa yang ada didepan Sulli, dan ternyata itu memang Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehunnie, bantu aku untuk meyakinkan dia bahwa kau adalah kekasihku." jawab Sulli dengan nada manja.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya kalau aku kekasih Sulli?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan percaya karena aku yakin bahwa kau masih mencintaiku." jawab Luhan dengan menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat kami berdua. Kuharap kau bisa percaya." ucap Sehun.

Luhan segera melihat kearah Sehun dan Sulli. Mendadak matanya menjadi panas dan siap mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya, dadanya sesak seakan ada yang mencengkeram nya sangat kuat.

Didepannya, Sehun dan Sulli sedang berciuman dengan panas tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Para siswa yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menganga melihat adegan ciuman mereka.

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Membiarkan air matanya turun dengan deras.

***Flashback off***

Setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya, Luhan langsung terisak. Para sahabatnya hanya memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa Sehun senekat itu?"

Tanya Kris yang bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kris. Mungkin Sehun sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku karena sudah ada orang lain dihatinya dan orang itu Sulli. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sangat membenciku. Entah kenapa, aku berfikiran seperti itu. menurutku, itu alasan yang logis untuk Sehun berpacaran dengan Sulli. Bahkan aku merasa mereka sangat cocok. Sehun tampan dan Sulli cantik. Aku yakin, Sulli tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Sehun seperti aku dulu. Sulli pantas men-" perkataan Luhan terpotong karena ada jari yang menempel dibibirnya, memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti bicara. Pemilik jari itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dia tahu, sahabatnya ini sangat sakit saat mengatakan semua itu.

Kyungsoo segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan sedang butuh sandaran dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kyungsoo bersedia untuk menjadi sandaran untuk Luhan.

"Jika menangis bisa meringankan bebanmu, maka menangislah." ucap Kyungsoo saat tahu bahwa Luhan sedang menahan isakannya.

"Hiks.. aku lelah Kyung.. hiks... aku ingin hiks... semua ini segera hiks... ber-berakhir hiks... Aku menyesal hiks... sudah memutuskan hiks... Sehun dengan hiks... a-alasan konyol hiks... seperti itu hiks... Aku hiks... sudah me-mendapatkan karma hiks... nya Kyung. Aku hiks... bodoh." racau Luhan menyesal disela-sela tangisnya.

Para sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap iba pada Luhan.

"Satu masalah belum selesai, sudah tambah masalah lain." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Setelah itu, hening.

Semua diam.

Hanya ada suara isakan pilu Luhan yang memecah keheningan. Tak lama, suara isakan itu terganti dengan suara dengkuran halus. Mungkin dia kelelahan menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Mereka semua menatap Luhan, kemudian saling pandang. Seolah-olah bertanya 'Siapa yang akan mengantar Luhan?'.

"Biarkan Luhan tidur disini saja. Nanti setelah dia bangun, aku akan mengantarnya pulang." ucap Xiumin menjawab kebingungan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Bolehkah aku pergi dulu? Aku ada urusan mendadak." ijin Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh. Berhati-hatilah." jawab Xiumin.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu. Bye." ucap Baekhyun.

"Hey, kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Xiumin pada sahabat-sahabatnya setelah Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mengusir kami, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Yack panda jadi-jadian, aku tidak mengusir kalian. Aku kan hanya tanya." kesal Xiumin.

"Ya sudah lah, kami akan pulang." jawab Suho.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Kris pda sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"Xiu, kau jangan melakukan 'iya-iya' pada Luhan. Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." ucap Taeyeon pada Xiumin yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh Xiumin.

"Kau pikir aku sama denganmu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan rusa ini. Sudah sana pergi. Hush hush." usir Xiumin.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang. Bye." ucap Taeyeon.

Mereka bertujuh pun segera keluar dari kamar Xiumin dan berniat untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

**Baekhyun POV**

Saat ini aku sedang menuju ke taman. Aku sedang mencari dia. Jika dia sedang sedih, biasanya dia akan datang ke taman tempat kami menghabiskan waktu saat kami kecil dulu. Dia yang kumaksud adalah Chanyeol. Ya, urusan mendadak yang kumaksud adalah mencari Chanyeol. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Aku sudah sampai ditaman. Taman ini tidak banyak berubah. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju tempat biasanya Chanyeol duduk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku disekitar sini. Aha. Aku berhasil menemukannya. Dia sedang duduk di bangku taman yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Aku duduk disamping kirinya. Dia menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tersenyum padanya.

**Baekhyun POV End**

**Author POV**

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan nada ketus saat mengetahui Baekhyun ada disampingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tersenyum miris, lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah begini sebalumnya. Bahkan saat Haera pergi, Chanyeol tidak sampai separah ini. Keadaan Chanyeol saat ini sungguh memprihatinkan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya bengkak, dipipinya ada bekas air mata, dan tangannya berdarah. Mungkin dia habis meninju pohon, mengingat ada pohon tak jauh dari bangku ini.

Dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah berubah. dia bukan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal. Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal adalah Chanyeol yang ceria dan hidupnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, bukan Chanyeol yang kesepian dan terlihat memiliki kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." ucap Baekhyun.

'_Bahkan aku sering mengalaminya.'_ batin Baekhyun miris.

Chanyeol diam. Dia tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

Melihat Chanyeol hanya diam saja, Baekhyun bicara lagi.

"Bukankah kau pernah berjanji akan melakukan apapun supaya teman-temanmu bahagia? Hyuna terlihat bahagia bersama Hyunseung. Jadi, ikhlaskan mereka untuk bersama." ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Dia terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Sampai dia mendengar isakan pelan dari samping kirinya.

Dia menengok ke samping. Chanyeol bisa melihat punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terus menyeka air matanya, tapi air mata bodoh –menurut Baekhyun- itu tetap tidak berhenti keluar.

Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengusap punggung lelaki yang ada dipelukannya, bermaksud menenangkan.

Chanyeol menunggu isakan Baekhyun mereda. Setelah isakan Baekhyun mereda, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Aku yang sedang patah hati, kenapa kau yang menangis?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku juga, Yeol. Aku juga sedang patah hati. Bahkan aku sudah sering merasakan patah hati." jawab Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun karena tidak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun.

Hening.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak marah?" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku marah?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Maaf karena aku akan mengatakan ini. Bisakah kau memaafkanku dan tidak membenciku?" jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol makin bingung.

"Baek, sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi kau meminta maaf, sekarang kau memintaku untuk tidak membencimu. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu. Setelah kau menjawab, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." jawab Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa penasaran Chanyeol, bahkan malah menambah rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, daripada aku semakin penasaran. Aku akan memaafkanmu dan aku tidak akan membencimu. Sekarang cepat jelaskan semuanya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun.

Tiga kata itu mampu membuat Chanyeol membeku.

"Maaf karena aku mencintaimu dan tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf sudah membuang waktu berhargamu. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan akan pergi, sebelum Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tegas.

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hay, adakah yang masih nunggu ff absurd bin gaje ini?

Maaf kalo updatenya lama.

Ini udah agak panjang kan? Maaf kalo masih pendek. Aku masih amatiran soalnya.

Chapter depan aku usahain buat fokus ke ChanBaek.

Makasih buat yang udah, baca, favorite, follow, dan review ff ini. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu.

Kalo ada pertanyaan yang penting, bisa add fb aku (liat di Bio). Kalo nggak ada, ya udah. #nyengir

Oh ya, review kalian sangat berharga buatku. Review kalian sebagai penyemangat buatku.

**So,**

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Will You Love Me?

.

.

.

**Tittle: Will You Love Me?**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR**

**Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

**Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING!

Previous chap:

"_Baiklah, daripada aku semakin penasaran. Aku akan memaafkanmu dan aku tidak akan membencimu. Sekarang cepat jelaskan semuanya." jawab Chanyeol._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun._

_Tiga kata itu mampu membuat Chanyeol membeku._

"_Maaf karena aku mencintaimu dan tolong jangan membenciku setelah ini." lanjut Baekhyun._

"_Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf sudah membuang waktu berhargamu. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku pergi dulu." ucap Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun segera berdiri dan akan pergi, sebelum Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangannya._

"_Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tegas._

_DEG_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

**Author POV**

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu diam, masih shock dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasihnya? Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi?

Melihat Baekhyun diam saja, lelaki jangkung itu segera berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Diam berarti 'Ya'." Chanyeol memutuskan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Chanyeol balas bertanya karna pertanyaan Baekhyun sangat ambigu.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Bukankah kau hanya mencintai Hyuna?" Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah janji itu harus di tepati?" jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar teman-temanku bahagia, heum? Kau mencintaiku, dan kupikir kau akan bahagia bila aku menjadi kekasihku." jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan akhirnya tersenyum miris.

'_Ternyata hanya karena janji bodoh itu, ya? Byun Baekhyun, sadarlah. Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Dia masih normal, tidak sepertimu. Jangan terlalu berharap terlalu tinggi._' batin Baekhyun merutuki dirinya.

"Ah, karena itu ya." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manis –tapi palsu- pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Baek. Aku harus pergi dulu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh, oke." jawab Baekhyun.

CHU

Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun, yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sepasang kekasih biasanya melakukan itu, kan? Bye, sampai jumpa besok." ucapan Chanyeol dengan senyuman nya.

Lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang terasa memanas. Dia tersenyum, sampai akhirnya senyum itu luntur.

'_Dia melakukan ini hanya karena janji itu, Baek. Sadarlah.'_ batin Baekhyun sembari memukul kepalanya. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, membuat orang-orang memandang aneh kearah Baekhyun.

"Eomma, noona itu kenapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan dia digandeng oleh eomma nya.

"Sudahlah Dong Kyu ah, jangan kau pikirkan dia. Mungkin noona itu sedang gila." jawab sang eomma.

Anak lelaki yang bernama Dong Kyu itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. Dia kesal. Bukan karena ahjumma itu mengatakan gila. Bahkan dia juga merasa bahwa dirinya juga sudah gila. Dia kesal karena anak kecil itu memanggilnya 'noona'. Hey, dia lelaki tulen. Hanya saja wajahnya seperti perempuan. Ups..

Baekhyun pun pergi dari taman, menuju kearah dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Dia segera masuk ke mobilnya. Dia menstarter mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumahnya.

Dia bingung, apakah ini akan menjadi awal kebahagiannya atau sebaliknya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

Pagi yang damai tercipta di rumah besar kediaman keluarga Byun itu, sebelum...

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUNNNN. KAPAN KAU AKAN TURUN, EOH?" teriakan menggelegar yang berasal dari eomma Baekhyun -Byun Heechul-, yang sedang kesal karena putra bungsunya yang daritadi tidak kunjung turun. Padahal dia sudah membangunkan putra bungsunya tadi. Tapi kenapa putra bungsunya yang sangat pemalas itu tidak segera turun?

"Sebentar lagi, eomma." jawab Baekhyun lirih, yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh eomma nya yang cantik tapi cerewet itu yang sekarang berada di lantai bawah.

Heechul yang tadak melihat kemunculan anaknya pun segera ke kamar Baekhyun. Saat membuka pintunya, Heechul segera mengahampiri ranjang Baekhyun, menarik nafas dalam, hembuskan, dan...

"YACK, BYUN BAEKHYUN. IREONAAA. INI SUDAH SIANG, KAU BISA TERLAMBAT." teriak Heechul sambil menampari pantat Baekhyun.

"YACK, EOMMA. HENTIKAN, AKU SUDAH BANGUN. AWW..." teriak Baekhyun yang merasa kesakitan pada pantatnya karena eomma nya itu menampar dengan brutal.

"Dasar pemalas. Cepat mandi, ganti baju, turun dan sarapan. SEKARANG BYUN BAEKHYUN." Perintah eomma nya garang dan menekankan kalimat terakhir saat melihat Baekhyun akan protes.

Baekhyun pun dengan langkah ogah-ogahan melangkah kearah kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, dia melihat jam yang ada di meja nakas. Dan..

"APA? SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 06.29? AAA... AKU BISA TERLAMBAT. EOMMA, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU LEBIH AWAL?" teriak Baekhyun histeris.

"Bahkan eomma sudah membangunkan mu sejak seabad yang lalu. Kau saja yang susah dibangunkan." jawab hyung nya –Byun Baek Beom- dengan nada dan wajah datar.

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap hyung nya yang melihat wajah cengo adiknya.

Baekhyun pun segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah melihat adiknya masuk kamar mandi, Baekbeom pun segera turun untuk sarapan.

Sepuluh menit Baekhyun habiskan untuk mandi. Dia segera memakai seragamnya dan menyisir rambutnya. Lelaki mungil itu mengambil eyeliner yang ada di meja rias dan segera turun untuk sarapan.

Dia mengambil roti bakar yang sudah disiapkan oleh eomma nya, mencium pipi eomma nya –appa nya sudah berangkat kerja-, dan segera menarik hyung nya.

Di perjalanan, dia memoleskan eyeliner serta memakan roti bakar nya. Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih lima menit untuk sampai disekolahnya karena hyung nya mengebut.

Dia segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Jam 06.55. Hanya ada waktu lima menit yang tersisa.

Baekhyun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesampainya di kelas, dia langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi nya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Sahabat-sahabat nya yang sedang berkumpul di meja Chanyeol dan Kris –meja di depannya- segera melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek. Tumben kau terlambat." sapa Xiumin.

"Hai juga, hyung. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan." jawab Baekhyun setelah nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Baek, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang namja jangkung yang tengah menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak apa-apa." balas Baekhyun.

TEET... TEET... TEET...

"Bell sudah berbunyi. Apa kalian akan terus berdiri mengelilingi meja Chanyeol dan Kris sambil memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu?" ucapan Suho segera menyadarkan mereka yang tadinya memasang wajah bak orang bodoh.

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan Kris dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Hey, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" balas Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih mengantuk.

"Apa kau merasa hari ini Chanyeol itu aneh?" bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya aneh. Tadi pagi sa-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Jeon saem, guru Matematika yang galak sudah datang ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Jeon saem memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi, saem." jawab anak-anak.

"Buka buku halaman 27, sekarang." perintah Jeon sonsaengnim.

"Ne." jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Chanyeol sangat aneh hari ini. Biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti itu padamu. Dia terlihat perhatian sekali. Bahkan saat Hyuna datang, Chanyeol tidak menanyakan keadaannya." terang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kami sahabat sejak kecil? Jadi wajar saja jika dia terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Sudahlah, Kyung. Ja-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena

"Yack, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, berhenti berbicara. Perhatikan depan." seruan Jeon sonsaengnim yang membuat teman sekelas mereka melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Ne, saem." jawab mereka berdua dengan takut-takut.

***SKIP***

-Pulang Sekolah

"Eomma, kenapa mendadak sekali, eoh?" kesal seorang namja pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

'Maafkan eomma, sayang. Eomma juga tidak tahu kenapa mendadak seperti ini.'

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Baekbeom hyung?"

'Baekbeom hyung tidak ikut dengan eomma dan appa. Kau tidak apa-apa kan dengan Baekbeom hyung?'

"Ne. Ya sudah, eomma. Bye."

'Bye, sayang. Kami mencintaimu.'

Piip...

Sambungan terputus.

Namja itu –Baekhyun- sedang kesal pada eomma dan appa nya. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, kedua orang tua nya akan pergi ke Jepang selama dua bulan. Hanya ada dia dan hyung nya dirumah, yang berarti dia akan menjadi pembantu hyung nya selama dua bulan. Bukankah sangat menyebalkan?

Lelaki imut itu segera menelepon hyung nya untuk menjemputnya.

"Yoboseyo. Hyung, jemput aku sekarang."

'Baekkie, tidak bisakah kau menumpang pada temanmu? Hyung sedang ada urusan dan tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Ah, kau minta antar pada Chanyeol saja. Bye, Baekki ku sayang.'

"Yack, hyung-"

Piip...

Sambungan terputus

"Arghh, kenapa aku sangat sial hari ini? Minta antar pada Chanyeol? Yang benar saja. Tau begini aku tadi akan menerima ajakan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama. Baekbeom sialann," kesal namja itu.

Tiin... Tiin...

"Kesialan apa la-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat dia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Baek, ayo aku antar pulang. Naiklah." perintah Chanyeol dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Yeol. Aku sedang menunggu hyung ku. Kau duluan saja." balas Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Baekbeom hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi hyung ku kalau bukan Baekbeom hyung." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin mau menunggu Baekbeom hyung? Bukankah Baekbeom hyung sedang ada urusan penting?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Baekbeom hyung sedang ada urusan penting?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sendiri yang memberitahu ku. Dia menyuruh ku untuk mengantarmu. Apa kau tidak diberitahu hyung mu itu?" ucap Chanyeol.

'_Baekbeom bodoh, sialan. Awas saja kau.'_ batin Baekhyun jengkel.

"Ah, dia memberitahu ku kok." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah sekolah. Sudah sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol, dan mungkin tukang kebun.

Berhubung Baekhyun takut, dia menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Dia segera masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi di samping Chanyeol.

"Eum, Yeol. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke rumah Kyungsoo saja?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Memang kau mau apa ke rumah Kyungsoo?" balas Chanyeol.

"Eum, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku bosan di rumah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, okay."

Mobil Chanyeol pun segera melesat menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Selama diperjalanan, keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol. Dia membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol, tetapi tidak jadi karena Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika nanti urusan mu di rumah Kyungsoo sudah selesai, telepon aku. Aku akan menjemputmu. Okay?" perintah Chanyeol.

"Okay." balas Baekhyun.

CHU

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. Walaupun hanya di pipi, tetap saja akibatnya sangat parah untuk Baekhyun. Pipinya memerah dan jantugnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hati-hati. Jangan lupa nanti telepon aku." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum manis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Ne. A-aku masuk dulu. Kau juga hati-hati." balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan menuju kerumah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan keadaan Chanyeol...

'_Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat? Apa aku menyukai Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol, sadarlah. Kau tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Kau hanya menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai teman. Kau hanya menyukai Hyuna. Demi Tuhan, kau masih normal, Yeol.'_ batin Chanyeol sambil memukuli kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, dua namja mungil nan imut sedang duduk berhadapan di atas kasur king size milik salah satu namja mungil nan imut itu. Salah satu dari namja imut yang bermata bulat sedang menatap namja satunya yang bermata sipit dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Baek, sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Chanyeol, eoh? Kalian sangat aneh." tanya namja bermata bulat –Kyungsoo- pada namja bermata sipit –Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak ada apa-apa, Kyungie. Memangnya apa yang aneh denganku dan Chanyeol?" balas namja bermata sipit pada namja bermata bulat.

"Kau... bohong padaku, kan? Ayolah Baek, aku ini sahabatmu. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya, eoh?" paksa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat pintar mengetahui apakah dia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dia bingung sekarang. Apa dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo? Dan akhirnya...

"Ok, aku menyerah. Mungkin aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau harus menceritakannya padaku." jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku dan Chan-Chanyeol sudah jadian." mulai Baekhyun.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa? Baek, kau tidak sedang berkhayal, kan? Kau sehat kan, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meraba kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tidak berkhayal, Kyung." kesal Baekhyun.

"Lalu, ba-bagaimana bisa. Kau, kau dan Chanyeol." bingung Kyungsoo.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." gemas Baekhyun.

"Ok, ok. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku. Sedetail-detail nya." perintah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun segera menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ja-jadi Park Dobi itu menjadi kekasihmu tapi dia mencintai orang lain, begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menerima nya, eoh? Kau bodoh atau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Ne. Mungkin aku memang sudah bodoh. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya daripada tidak sama sekali?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Iya, memang benar sih. Tapi kalau dia berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lain dengan statusmu sebagai kekasihnya, bukankah kau akan merasakan sakit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apapun resikonya, akan aku usahakan agar aku kuat Kyung. Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih, jadi bukankah aku harus menanggung semua akibatnya?" balas Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, Baek. Jika kau bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia. Jika kau merasa tidak kuat nantinya, kau harus berjanji untuk mengakhiri semuanya, oke?"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih Kyungie."

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatapp Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menggoda. Kyungsoo yang ditatap begitu oleh Baekhyun, hanya bisa memasang wajah polos.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Kyungie, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ah, itu. Eum, hubunganku dengannya... Yack, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan menunjukkan wajah mesum mu itu." teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi memerah.

"Aw, Kyungie ku merona, eoh?" goda Baekhyun.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUNNNN. JANGAN MENGGODA KU." kesal Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Ahahaha. Wajahmu lucu sekali, Kyung." tawa Baekhyun meledak saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona.

Perlahan, tawa Baekhyun berhenti.

"Kyungie, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah jam 06.39." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ok, Baek. Ayo aku antar." balas Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah, Kyung." tolak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tidak bawa mobil. Jangan bilang kau akan naik bus. Demi Tuhan, Baek. Jika kau naik bus, aku tidak yakin kau akan aman." jawab Kyungsoo mendramatisir.

"Aku akan dijemput Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun dengan nada santai.

Sampai dia sadar,

'_Aish, apa yang aku katakan. Byun Baekhyun, kau sungguh bodoh.'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"MWO? Sebenarnya seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo heboh.

"Aish, sudahlah. Lupakan, ok." balas Baekhyun.

"Ah, sebentar. Aku akan menelepon Chanyeol dulu." ucap Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun pun segera menelepon Chanyeol. Setelah selesai menelepon Chanyeol, dia melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum misterius padanya.

"Wae? Antar aku turun ke bawah." perintah Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Jangan lupakan senyum misterius masih bertengger di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera turun ke bawah. Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu disini saja sampai 'Pangeran' mu itu datang." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda. Mungkin dia sedang balas dendam sekarang. Kkkkk...

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tak lama, suara klakson mobil pun terdengar dari luar.

"Ow, ternyata 'Pangeran' mu sudah datang. Cepatlah keluar. Kasihan kalau 'Pangeran' mu harus menunggu lama." goda Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa.

"Ish, Kyungie. Kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda ku, eoh?" sebal Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne. Bye Kyungie, sampai jumpa besok." ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo dan masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Mobil Chanyeol pun segera melesat pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Gomawo, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk mengantar dan menjemputku." jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku kan kekasihmu." jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah itu hening.

Drttt... drttt...

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun segera membuka pesan yang ternyata dari kakak nya itu.

**From: Baekbeom hyung**

'_**Baek, hyung tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Hyung menginap di rumah teman hyung. Lebih baik kau menginap dirumah Chanyeol saja ya. Saranghae Baek.'**_

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal setelah membaca pesan dari kakak nya itu.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dari Baekbeom hyung." jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Baekbeom hyung?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia tidak pulang hari ini. Dia menginap di rumah temannya." jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"Menginap saja di rumahku." ucap Chanyeol.

"M-mwo? Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan tidur di rumah ku saja." jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Owh, lihatlah uri Baekkie yang penakut ini. Dia akan tidur di rumah dan hanya sendirian. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak akan ketakutan malam ini. Palingan juga, nanti kau akan datang ke rumah ku dengan wajah penuh air mata dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena takut." sindir Chanyeol.

"Yack, kenapa kau begitu, huh?" protes Baekhyun yang merasa tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ish, aku memang penakut. Tapi aku tidak sampai separah itu, kau tahu?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Apa kau yakin tidak mau menginap di rumah ku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Te-tentu saja aku yakin. Aku ini kan namja. Aku tidak akan takut sendirian." jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Ya sudah. Turun sana. Aku akan pulang. Selamat malam Baekkie yang katanya tidak takut sendirian. Semoga tidurmu tidak di ganggu oleh hantu-hantu yang mengungsi di rumah mu." perkataan Chanyeol membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Rumahnya terlihat menyeramkan karena tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau takut, kan? Ayolah, kalau kau takut lebih baik kau menginap di rumahku saja." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah lah, aku menginap di rumah mu saja." jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Tapi antarkan aku masuk sebentar, ya. Aku ingin mengambil pakaian ku dulu." pinta Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah mengambil pakaianmu. Pakai saja baju milikku." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah." balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pulang." teriak Chanyeol saat dia dan Baekhyun masuk ke rumah nya –coret- orang tua nya.

Eomma nya Kim Junsu -yang sudah menjadi Park Junsu- segera menyambut anaknya.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh? Oh, ada Baekkie rupanya. Apa Baekkie mau menginap?" tanya eomma Chanyeol.

"Ne, ahjumma. Apakah aku merepotkan?" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada eomma Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku 'ahjumma'. Kau bisa memanggilku 'eomma', okay?" jawab eomma Chanyeol.

"Ah, ne. Terimakasih ahju, eh eomma." balas Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eomma, aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke kamar dulu. Dia belum mandi." ucap Chanyeol bermaksud menyindir.

"Oh, okay." balas eomma Chanyeol.

"Ayo, Baek." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu." perintah Chanyeol.

"Ne." jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan Chanyeol segera mencarikan pakaian yang pas untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya pas, Chanyeol menaruh pakaian itu di ranjang nya.

Lelaki jangkung itu berbaring di ranjangnya, hingga...

Drrtt... drrtt...

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dia segera membuka pesan itu.

**From: HyunA**

'_**Hai, Chan.'**_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan itu. dia pun segera membalasnya.

**To: HyunA**

'_**Hai juga. Ada apa?'**_

Send

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

Drrtt... drrtt...

**From: HyunA**

'_**Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau sedang sibuk?'**_

**To: HyunA**

'_**Tidak.'**_

Send

Setelah itu, Chanyeol hanya berkirim pesan ria dengan HyunA. Beberapa menit kemudian..

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Baekhyun yang memakai handuk pada bagian bawahnya, dan jangan lupakan bulir-bulir air jatuh dari rambut menuju ke dadanya.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memandangi ponselnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu? kau gila, ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, segera duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku masih waras kok." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Pakailah ini. Itu adalah pakaianku yang paling kecil. Semoga saja pas di tubuhmu." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan.

Baekhyun pun segera mengambil pakaian itu dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Setelah selesai berganti baju, dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Hehehe. Tidak, hanya saja Hyuna mengirim pesan untukku. Hah, tentu saja aku senang. Iya, kan?" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

'_Hah, benarkan. Chanyeol itu hanya mencintai Hyuna. Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa lupa itu. bodoh sekali kau, Baek.'_ batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ah ya, lebih baik kita segera turun untuk makan malam. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun langsung turun ke bawah.

**To: HyunA**

'_**Sudah dulu, ya. Kita lanjutkan lain kali.'**_

Send

Setelah mengirim pesan untuk HyunA, lelaki bertelinga peri itu segera turun ke bawah.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau tahu?" Chanyeol memulai obrolan mereka.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang tiduran di ranjang milik Chanyeol.

"Saat kita sedang makan malam tadi, aku ingin sekali 'memakan' mu." jawab Chanyeol.

"M-mwo?" kaget Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Uhm. Lihat saja leher dan bahu mu yang terekspos itu. Uh, kau ingin menggoda ku, ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah mesum.

"Yack, apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku menggodamu. Bukankah yang menyiapkan baju ini adalah kau? Jadi, jangan pernah menyalahkanku, okay." protes Baekhyun. Wajahnya makin memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahnu tadi, Baek. Hahaha, lucu sekali." Chanyeol tertawa keras saat dirinya sudah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar kalau dirinya dikerjai Chanyeol, langsung menduduki perut Chanyeol dan memukuli dada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia masih saja asik tertawa.

"Park Chanyeol, berhenti tertawa. Mati saja kau." pukulan Baekhyun makin membabi buta karena kesal Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Baek, hentikan. Hahaha."

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti tertawa."

Chanyeol segera membalikkan posisi mereka hingga dia yang sekarang berada di atas Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun, hingga dia menemukan raut ketakutan pada wajah namja yang ada di bawah nya. Dia menyeringai. Ide jahil segera melintas di otak nya.

'_Hahaha. Mengerjainya sekali lagi tidak masalah, kan?'_ batin Chanyeol dengan senyum evil nya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal sepuluh centi meter lagi. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Seringai-an Chanyeol makin melebar.

Tinggal lima centi meter lagi.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Dia tertegun melihat wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Baekhyun hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Baekhyun tetap menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat wajah Chanyeol dari jarak dekat.

Hingga...

CHU

Bibir Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya. Jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut. Lumatan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dia menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah, i-itu tadi. Em, lupakan saja, okay. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukannya. Uhm, dan aku minta maaf." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah.

Chanyeol segera turun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Dia menghadap kearah kiri –membelakangi Baekhyun-.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia menengok kearah Chanyeol yang sedang membelakanginya. Baekhyun segera menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, hingga posisi mereka berdua saling membelakangi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

'_Padahal tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku. Apakah yang tadi juga ciuman pertama Chanyeol? Ah, molla. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.'_

'_Argghh, ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan. Park Chanyeol bodoh. Tapi, bibir Baekhyun manis juga. Arrggghhh, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku menjadi mesum? Chanyeol, kau masih normal. Kau bukan gay, okay. Lupakan kejadian tadi. Ah, aku tidur saja lah.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hay, adakah yang masih nunggu ff absurd bin gaje ini?

Maaf kalo updatenya lama.

**Balasan review:**

wuziper : saya juga sedih. Iya, semoga aja si CY bakal sayang beneran sama BKH. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim : saya juga ngerasa kalo BKH jadi pelampiasan CY. Makasih buat semangat and review nya. Keep review ya.

baekfrappe : yah, tapi mereka udah pacaran tuh. Moga aja si CY cepet sadar ama perasaannya. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

hunniehan : BKH nerima CY kok. Yah, moga aja si CY nggak nyakitin BKH. Makasih buat semangat dan review nya. Keep review ya.

meliarisky : ok, ini udah di lanjut. Makasih buat review nya. Keep review ya.

JungKimCaca : ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

jongindo : ini udah dilanjut. Btw, kamu sama 'JonginDO' itu sama nggak? Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

JonginDO : ini dah lanjut. Btw, kamu sama 'jongindo' itu sama nggak? Makasih dah review. Keep review ya.

Makasih buat yang udah review ff ini, maaf nggak bisa nyebut satu-satu. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca, favorite dan follow ff ini.

Review kalian sangat berharga buatku karena itu yang buat aku semangat buat lanjut.

Maaf, kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.

**Last,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Kim Jung Sun11 (ex Yan Zhao)**


	6. Chapter 6

Will You Love Me?

.

.

.

**Tittle: Will You Love Me?**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR**

**Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

**Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING!

Previous chap:

"Ah, i-itu tadi. Em, lupakan saja, okay. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melakukannya. Uhm, dan aku minta maaf." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah.

Chanyeol segera turun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Dia menghadap kearah kiri –membelakangi Baekhyun-.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia menengok kearah Chanyeol yang sedang membelakanginya. Baekhyun segera menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, hingga posisi mereka berdua saling membelakangi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

'_Padahal tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku. Apakah yang tadi juga ciuman pertama Chanyeol? Ah, molla. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.'_

'_Argghh, ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa aku bisa kelepasan. Park Chanyeol bodoh. Tapi, bibir Baekhyun manis juga. Arrggghhh, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku menjadi mesum? Chanyeol, kau masih normal. Kau bukan gay, okay. Lupakan kejadian tadi. Ah, aku tidur saja lah.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

**Author POV**

Hari sudah pagi. Burung berkicauan menyambut suasana pagi yang cerah. Dua lelaki berbeda tinggi terlihat masih berada di alam mimpi nya. Sampai akhirnya salah satu lelaki yang lebih pendek terbangun karena suara gorden yang dibuka mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Eomma_, apakah sudah pagi?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara serak –khas orang bangun tidur- pada wanita paruh baya yang membuka gorden.

"_Ne_, ini sudah pagi. Cepatlah mandi. Kau mandi saja di kamar mandi yang ada dikamar ini, biar nanti Chanyeol mandi di kamar mandi dapur. _Eomma_ akan membangunkan anak malas itu." jawab wanita itu sambil menunjuk pada lelaki yang masih bergelung diatas tempat tidur.

"Ah, tidak usah, eomma. Aku akan pulang saja. Lagipula, disini tidak ada seragamku." tolak lelaki itu –Baekhyun- secara halus.

Baekhyun segera mengambil tas nya.

"Tapi kan kau bisa memakai seragam milik Chan-"

"Terimakasih, _eomma_, sudah mengijinkanku menginap. Aku akan pulang dulu. Annyeong." ucapan wanita itu –ibu Chanyeol- terpotong oleh Baekhyun yang berpamitan dan langsung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Dasar anak itu." _eomma_ Chanyeol aka Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"YACK, PARK CHANYEOL. BANGUN KAU." teriak eomma Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol belum bangun.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang sarapan bersama _hyung _nya. Sarapan kali ini berlangsung dengan tenang, tanpa ada adu mulut antara Baekhyun dan Baekbeom. Baekbeom jadi bingung sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Baekhyun sangat aneh hari ini.

Tadi, saat dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memasak, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera memasak. Biasanya Baekhyun akan merengek atau beralasan tangannya sedang sakit, walaupun akhirnya itu tidak mempan untuk Baekbeom.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekbeom mengejek Baekhyun dengan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu cantik. Biasanya Baekhyun akan membalas ejekan Baekbeom dengan mengatakan kalau Baekbeom itu jelek. Tapi, kali ini Baekhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Baekbeom khawatir kalau adiknya ternyata sedang kesurupan.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau adikku yang paling imut ini sedang kesurupan, tolong keluarkan roh yang ada ditubuh adikku ini."doa Baekbeom saat mereka sudah selesai sarapan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan kakak nya hanya menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Benarkan, adikku sedang kesurupan. Dia saja tidak balas mengataiku atau apa. Dia malah hanya menatapku seperti itu." jerit Baekbeom heboh.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bertingkah lebay seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." jawab Baekbeom nggak nyambung.

"Ya sudah, aku mau berangkat dulu. Bye." pamit Baekhyun lalu segera melesat menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa kau dan Baekhyun memasang wajah murung, eoh?" tanya Xiumin.

Saat ini, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sedang berdiri mengitari meja Tao, setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah Tao –kursi milik Changmin, teman sebangku Tao-.

"Iya, kalian kenapa? Biasanya kalian sangat hyperaktif, tapi kenapa sekarang kalian seperti ini?" Luhan menimpali.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami bertiga atau lainnya. Jangan memendamnya sendiri." Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"_Ge_, a-aku akan meninggalkan kalian." ucap Tao ambigu.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Tao? Kenapa kau akan meninggalkan kami? Kau punya penyakit mematikan atau apa?" tanya Lay –yang baru saja datang- bertubi-tubi.

"Bu-bukan itu?" jawab Tao kesal.

"Lalu apa, Taozi. Ceritalah. Kau membuat teman kita mati penasaran." perintah Baekhyun yang merasa jengah.

"Aku akan pergi ke China untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ja-jadi aku akan pindah dari sini juga." jelas Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kris? Apa kau yakin kau sanggup meninggalkan naga kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup." jawab Tao.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup, kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkannya?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Siapa bilang aku akan meninggalkan Kris _ge_?" tanya Tao

"Bukankah kau akan pergi ke China? Tentu saja itu berarti kau meninggalkan naga bodohmu itu, kan?" ucap Xiumin.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kris _ge_. Aku kan akan pergi bersama Kris _ge_." jawab Tao santai.

"Oh, pantas saja." gumam Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Memangnya kau akan berangkat kapan?" tanya Lay.

"Lusa." jawab Tao.

"Ohh... Ya sudah. Ayo kita kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Ayo Baekkie." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Mereka berlima segera menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Tak lama, bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai pun berbunyi. Para siswa segera masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran saat guru yang mengajar sudah datang.

*SKIP*

-Istirahat-

Saat ini waktu istirahat. Banyak siswa yang menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Ada juga yang di taman, perpustakaan, atap ataupun kelas. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki bermata sipit itu hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia sangat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Xiumin, Lay, Suho, Taeyeon dan HyunA. Mereka juga sama-sama malas untuk keluar. Mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas dan becanda dengan teman.

"Neul Rin-ssi, apakah Baekhyun _oppa_ ada di kelas?" tanya _yeoja_ berambut pendek pada Shin Neul Rin –teman sekelas Baekhyun-.

"Ada. Kau masuk saja." jawab Neul Rin.

"Oh, terima kasih." ucap Hayoung –_yeoja_ berambut pendek- pada Neul Rin.

"Sama-sama." jawab Neul Rin..

Hayoung segera masuk ke kelas Baekhyun. Dia menuju kearah Baekhyun lewat belakang. Sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun hanya diam melihat _yeoja_ itu.

Saat dia sudah berada di samping belakang Baekhyun, dia segera menunduk dan memanggil Baekhyun pelan. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mendengar panggilan Hayoung. Maka dari itu, Hayoung pun mengeraskan suaranya -berteriak lebih tepatnya.

"BAEKHYUN _OPPA_."

Baekhyun yang kaget pun reflex menengok dan..

CHU

Bibir keduanya menempel, hanya sebentar karena Hayoung langsung menarik mundur wajahnya.

"AAAAAA... APA YANG KU LAKUKAN? APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN? BIBIRKUUUU..." teriakan Hayoung langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun yang melihat insiden ciuman-tidak-disengaja itu pun hanya membelalakkan matanya.

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah cengo, dia masih loading. Sampai akhirnya dia tersadar.

"AAA... BIBIRKUUUUU... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANNNN?" teriak Baekhyun yang tidak kalah kerasnya dari teriakan Hayoung.

Hayoung segera berlari pelan menuju luar kelas. Baekhyun yang menyadari Hayoung akan pergi pun langsung berdiri dan menarik blazer Hayoung.

"YACK, kau mau kemana, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah garang.

"Maafkan aku, okay. Sekarang lepaskan aku." pinta Hayoung dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak akan. Dasar kau anak nakal. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan suka mencium wajah orang bodoh. Lihat, sekarang kau salah sasaran. Rasakan ini." marah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menjewer telinga Hayoung.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan menghilangkan kebiasaanku ini. Sekarang lepaskan jeweranmu ini. Telinga ku sakit sekali, kau tahu." jawab Hayoung menahan sakit di telinga.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Jangan kembali lagi kalau perlu." usir Baekhyun sadis.

"Aku juga akan pergi. BYE." jawab Hayoung.

Setelah Hayoung pergi, Baekhyun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia kembali menaruh kepalanyake lipatan tangannya. Delapan sahabatnya hanya melihat dengan wajah melongo dan dua sahabatnya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

*SKIP*

-Pulang Sekolah-

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Tapi tidak dengan kedua siswa ini. Satu diantara mereka terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya siswa yang tidak sedang menulis.

"Aku belum selesai menulis. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang duluan saja." jawab siswa yang sedang menulis.

"Aku akan menunggu mu saja." jawab Chanyeol –siswa yang tidak sedang menulis-

"Ya sudah." ucap Baekhyun –siswa yang sedang menulis- dengan nada cuek.

Hening.

"Baek, apa besok Minggu kau ada acara?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab dan tanya Baekhyun sembari memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Dia baru saja selesai menulis.

"Aku akan pergi ke taman bermain. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut saja. Lagian, aku bosan jika harus berada di rumah dengan _hyung_ ku." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang." ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka pun segera berdiri, keluar kelas, dan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil masing-masing dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

*SKIP*

Hari ini hari Minggu. Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin. Lelaki imut itu sedang bersiap-siap karena sekarang hampir pukul 10.00 waktu setempat, yang berarti sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputnya.

Walaupun jarak rumah mereka sangat dekat, tidak apa kan kalau Chanyeol menjemputnya? Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Begitulah pemikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Baekhyun segera turun ke bawah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Lelaki itu senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang –mungkin- akan terjadi nanti saat dia bersama Chanyeol. Dia merasa ini seperti kencan.

Lelaki itu berhenti berkhayal saat mendengar suara klakson mobil. Dia segera keluar rumah dan melihat mobil milik Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun segera menuju kearah mobil Chanyeol. Dia sudah akan membuka pintu mobil depan sebelah kanan –samping kursi kemudi- , sebelum dia menyadari kalau ada seorang perempuan yang duduk disana.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung keluar mobil dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau duduk di belakang tidak apa, kan? Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya kalau Young Jin dan Hyo Ae _noona _akan ikut. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

'_Huft, kenapa harus ada dua yeoja gila itu sih?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat kesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Young Jin -_yeoja_ dari kelas 2-3 dan Hyo Ae -_yeoja_ kelas 3-4 (yang berarti seniornya) adalah dua orang _yeoja _genit –menurut Baekhyun- yang sangat Baekhyun benci. Padahal mereka berdua sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa Baekhyun benci pada mereka? Karena mereka itu sangat genit pada Chanyeol. Kalau mereka berdua genit pada _namja _selain Chanyeol sih, dia tidak akan membencinya. Ok, back to the topic.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil, begitupun Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk dibelakang disamping Young Jin, karena Hyo Ae yang duduk didepan samping kursi kemudo. Setelah itu, mobil Chanyeol pun melaju menuju taman bermain. Selama perjalanan hanya ada suara Young Jin dan Hyo Ae yang berceloteh ria dan Chanyeol yang selalu meladeni setiap ucapan dua _yeoja_ itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, lelaki itu hanya diam mendengarkan Chanyeol, Hyo Ae dan Young Jin yang mengobrol.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa seperti menjadi obat nyamuk.

'_Sebenarnya kekasih Chanyeol itu siapa, sih? Siapa yang menjadi pengganggu yang sebenarnya?' _batin Baekhyun kesal.

'_Byun Baekhyun, sadarlah! Chanyeol itu tidak memiliki rasa padamu. Jadi, wajar saja jika kau akan menjadi obat nyamuk antara Chanyeol dan dua yeoja genit itu.' _batin Baekhyun lagi.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit, akhirnya mereka berempat sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah membeli tiket, mereka segera masuk ke taman bermain itu dengan Young Jin yang merangkul lengan kanan Chanyeol, Hyo Ae yang merangkul lengan kiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang mereka bertiga dengan wajah muram.

Di sana, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Hyo Ae dan Young Jin memainkan ataupun menaiki beberapa wahana, dengan kemauan Young Jin dan Hyo Ae pastinya. Saat Baekhyun ingin mencoba wahana lain, Young Jin langsung saja merengek kalau dia sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Chanyeol dan Hyo Ae pun langsung mengiyakan permintaan Young Jin dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mencoba wahana itu sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum -dipaksakan- dan menggeleng lalu mengikuti Chanyeol, Hyo Ae dan Young Jin untuk beristirahat. Young Jin dan Hyo Ae yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

"_Oppa_, apakah kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Young Jin saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di taman. Chanyeol, Hyo Ae dan Young Jin duduk di bangku yang sama, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di ayunan dekat tempat duduk Chanyeol, Hyo Ae dan Young Jin, sehingga dia bisa mendengar pertanyaan Young Jin yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol.

'_Cih, kenapa dia bertanya begitu pada Chanyeol? Apa dia ingin memacari Chanyeol? Dasar yeoja gila.' _batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. Dan jawaban Chanyeol sukses membuatnya merasakan sakit pada hatinya.

"Aku belum memiliki kekasih. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, ya?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak salah dengar kan? Chanyeol bilang dia belum punya kekasih? Lalu, sebenarnya dia siapa Chanyeol? Dan lagi, Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan santai tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Tanpa terasa, air mata Baekhyun turun melewati pipi putih nya.

"Kalau, aku bilang 'iya', kau akan menjawab apa?" tanya Young Jin.

'_Kumohon, jawab 'tidak'. Kumohon, Yeol.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu." balas Chanyeol.

Hyo Ae yang mendengar itu langsung memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek Young Jin.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, _eonni_." ucap Young Jin pada Hyo Ae.

"Biar saja. Wlee." balas Hyo Ae.

"_Oppa, _kenapa kau menolakku, eoh? Apakah aku kurang cantik? Kurang seksi? Atau kurang apa?" tanya Young Jin dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan, menjadi penasaran siapa yang disukai Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau menyukai siapa, _oppa_?" tanya Young Jin penasaran.

"HyunA, tentu saja. Bukankah kau dan Hyo Ae _noona_ sudah mengetahuinya?" balas Chanyeol.

'_HyunA yah. Byun Baekhyun bodoh, siapa lagi yang akan disukai Chanyeol selain HyunA, eoh?' _batin Baekhyun miris.

Baekhyun menjadi ingat perkataan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu yang mengatakan bahwa di belum punya kekasih? Lalu, apa arti dirinya untuk Chanyeol? Baekhyun merasa dia harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol tentang hubungan mereka.

"Yeol, bisakah kita bicara? BERDUA." ucap Baekhyun dengan menekankan kata 'berdua' saat melihat Young Jin dan Hyo Ae yang berdiri ingin ikut.

Young Jin dan Hyo Ae hanya memasang wajah sebal dan menatap Chanyeol, berharap lelaki jangkung itu memperbolehkannya ikut. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menyuruh Young Jin dan Hyo Ae untuk tetap duduk dan menunggunya sampai dia selesai bicara dengan Baekhyun. Young Jin dan Hyo Ae menjadi tambah sebal dan akhirnya menurut.

Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol untuk mencari tempat yang dia rasa aman untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia menarik Chanyeol menuju ke bawah pohon maple yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun hanya diam. Chanyeol yang merasa bosan pun segera bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau membawaku kemari? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, eoh?"

"Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Saat Young Jin bertanya apakah kau sudah punya kekasih, kau menjawab kalau kau belum mempunyai kekasih. Sebenarnya, apa arti diriku untukmu, HAH? Aku tau kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi, setidaknya anggap aku ada, Yeol."

"Aku selalu menganggapmu kekasihku dan menganggapmu ada."

"Kalau kau menganggap aku kekasihmu dan menganggapku ada, kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Young Jin?"

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau juga menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu? Apa kau tidak bohong soal kau yang mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku selalu menganggapmu kekasihku, dan untuk apa aku bohong soal perasaanku padamu?"

"Kalau kau benar seperti itu, kenapa kau berciuman dengan Hayoung, HAH?"

"Astaga, Yeol. Ciuman itu tidak disengaja. Baik aku maupun Hayoung tidak ada yang menginginkan ciuman itu terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja kalau kita impas dan semuanya selesai."

"Bagaimana hubungan kita?"

"Masih sama seperti dulu."

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir _namja _yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Kita putus." jawab Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun pulang nanti.

'_Bahkan dia tidak mempertahankanku. Aku semakin yakin kalau dia hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan. Byun Baekhyun, keputusan yang kau ambil sudah benar. Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya.' _batinBaekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera menelepon _hyung _nya untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil menggigiti jari tangan kananannya. Hari ini sudah malam. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana besok dia menghadapi Chanyeol disekolah. Sampai pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan _hyung _tercintanya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. _Hyung _nya itu langsung masuk kekamar milik adiknya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang adiknya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah. Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa." ucap Baekbeom.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memberiku solusi. Yang ada nanti, kau malah memperburuk masalahku." jawab Baekhyun, bermaksud bercanda.

"Ayolah, Baekkie. Aku sedang tidak main-main. Aku sedang serius kali ini." jawab _hyung _nya dengan wajah datar.

"Eum... _Hyung~ _kau pernah berpacaran, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." jawab Baekbeom bingung. Kenapa adiknya ini menanyakan hal itu?

"_Hyung, _misalnya kau habis putus dari kekasihmu. Kau dan mantan kekasihmu itu satu kelas dan sebelum berpacaran, kau dan pacarmu itu teman dekat. _Hyung _akan bersikap bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sikapku, ya? Eum... aku akan bersikap biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?" balas Baekbeom.

"Memangnya kenapa, heum?" tanya Baekbeom.

"Ah, itu, eum... tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, sana kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan tidur dulu." usir Baekhyun.

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah dibantu, tidak bilang terima kasih, malah mengusirku. Adik macam apa itu?" balas Baekbeom.

"Ok ok, terima kasih. Sudah, pergi sana." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi. Bye." ucap Baekbeom.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

Lelaki dengan mata sipit itu segera naik ke ranjangnya. Dia memikirkan perkataan kakaknya tadi.

"Bersikap biasa saja." Baekhyun terus menggumam seperti itu, seolah-olah itu adalah mantra untuk dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya, pria itu jatuh tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan review:**

wuziper: kok gregetan ma Chanyeol? emang Chanyeol kenapa? Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

winter park chanchan: ChanBaek udah putus kok. Kamu ngerasa kalo Baekhyun menderita banget ya? Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

baekhyunina: chanyeol pasti bakalan sadar kok. Aku nggak tau ini konfliknya berat nggak. Tapi aku bakal usahain nggak bikin konflik yang terlalu berat kok. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: Ini udah lanjut. Tentang kapan Chanyeol yang cinta beneran ma Baekhyun, tunggu aja nanti. Makasih buat semangatnya. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

meliarisky7: Ini udah lanjut. Chanyeol bakal cepet sadar kok, tapi tunggu aja nanti. Chanbaek pasti bersatu kok. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

hunniehan: aku juga kesel ma Chanyeol, hehe. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat semangatnya. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

JonginDO: Ok. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

hhhhh: makasih udah bilang ff ini keren. Ok, aku akan lanjut terus. Makasih buat semangatnya. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

JungKimCaca: ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review ff ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca, favorite dan follow ff ini.

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, mengecewakan, tidak sesuai harapan kalian, ngebosenin, dll.

Maaf kalo updatenya lamaaaaaaa bangeeettttttt.

**A/N: Cuma mau bilang, kalau aku nulis ff ini, sebagian dari kisah nyata aku ma temen-temen aku. Kayak Chanyeol yang orangnya nyebelin, nggak peka, suka nyontek *plak*, plin-plan, punya temen kakak kelas dan anak kelas sebelah yang agak dibenci sama orang yang jadi Baekhyun disini, dll itu berdasarkan dari temen aku yang aku jadiin peran sebagai Chanyeol.**

**Masalah yang ciuman tadi, sebenernya itu temen aku yang aku peranin jadi Kris yang –nggak sengaja- nyium orang yang jadi Baekhyun. Dan berhubung aku nggak mau buat ff ini jadi lebih panjang, jadi aku ganti jadi Hayoung yang cium Baekhyun –nggak sengaja.**

**Hayoung, Young Jin, Hyo Ae, Neul Rin itu OC. Terserah kalian bayanginnya gimana.**

**Satu lagi, JANGAN MEMBENCI CAST YANG ADA DISINI. KARENA MEREKA NGGAK SALAH APA-APA DAN NGGAK TAU APA-APA. Udah, segitu aja.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Krasivvybaek | | | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | 48BemyLight | hunniehan | azizozo | | winter park chanchan | parklili | 6104 | JonginDO | wuziper | JungKimCaca | N.A. | indrisaputri | meliarisky7 | baekfrappe | baekhyunina | hhhhh**

**Dan semua silent readers yang sudah bersedia mampir.**

Kalo ada yang belum kesebut atau nama nya salah, bisa bilang, ok?

**Last.**

**Mind to review?**

**Kim Jung Sun11 (ex Yan Zhao)**


	7. Chapter 7

Will You Love Me?

.

.

.

**Tittle: Will You Love Me?**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**And other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, OOC, DLDR**

**Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah saya dan teman-teman saya dengan banyak perubahan *LOL*. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

**Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Hyuna, sahabat nya yang bahkan sudah memiliki tunangan, dan Baekhyun yang selalu memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta tanpa namja tinggi itu sadari, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih hanya karena ia ingin sahabat nya itu bahagia /ChanBaek/Yaoi/School Love story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAPPY READING!

Previous chap:

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil menggigiti jari tangan kananannya. Hari ini sudah malam. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana besok dia menghadapi Chanyeol disekolah. Sampai pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan _hyung _tercintanya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. _Hyung _nya itu langsung masuk kekamar milik adiknya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang adiknya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah. Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa." ucap Baekbeom.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memberiku solusi. Yang ada nanti, kau malah memperburuk masalahku." jawab Baekhyun, bermaksud bercanda.

"Ayolah, Baekkie. Aku sedang tidak main-main. Aku sedang serius kali ini." jawab _hyung _nya dengan wajah datar.

"Eum... _Hyung~ _kau pernah berpacaran, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." jawab Baekbeom bingung. Kenapa adiknya ini menanyakan hal itu?

"_Hyung, _misalnya kau habis putus dari kekasihmu. Kau dan mantan kekasihmu itu satu kelas dan sebelum berpacaran, kau dan pacarmu itu teman dekat. _Hyung _akan bersikap bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sikapku, ya? Eum... aku akan bersikap biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?" balas Baekbeom.

"Memangnya kenapa, heum?" tanya Baekbeom.

"Ah, itu, eum... tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, sana kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan tidur dulu." usir Baekhyun.

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah dibantu, tidak bilang terima kasih, malah mengusirku. Adik macam apa itu?" balas Baekbeom.

"Ok ok, terima kasih. Sudah, pergi sana." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi. Bye." ucap Baekbeom.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

Lelaki dengan mata sipit itu segera naik ke ranjangnya. Dia memikirkan perkataan kakaknya tadi.

"Bersikap biasa saja." Baekhyun terus menggumam seperti itu, seolah-olah itu adalah mantra untuk dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya, pria itu jatuh tidur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

======Will You Love Me?======

**Author POV**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menjalaninya dengan biasa, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sesuai dengan saran kakaknya, kan? Hanya saja, ada sedikit perubahan yang tidak terlalu disadari sahabat-sahabatnya. Kecuali sahabatnya yang peka, seperti Kyungsoo dan Suho. Tapi Suho tidak tertarik untuk menyelidiki perubahan sikap mereka berdua. Lagipula, hal itu tidak membuatnya rugi. Itulah pemikiran Suho. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, lelaki berpipi chubby itu sangat penasaran dengan perubahan sikap mereka berdua. Dia terus bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi Baekhyun selalu menjawab tidak ada apa-apa. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi bertanya pada Baekhyun. Dia akan menunggu sampai sahabat imutnya itu yang menceritakan sendiri padanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tidak pernah ada percakapan apa-apa. Sahabat-sahabat mereka, kecuali Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Taeyeon bingung melihat mereka. Tapi, mereka bisa apa? Mereka kan tidak tahu permasalahannya. Lagipula, keduanya tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi, mereka mendiamkannya saja. Mereka yakin kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Saat ini waktu istirahat. Hanya ada sembilan anak dikelas 2-1. Mereka adalah Baekhyun –yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya, Chanyeol –yang sedang membaca buku, Kyungsoo –yang sedang bermain ponselnya, Suho dan Lay –yang sedang bermesraan, Taeyeon –yang hanya duduk diam, Lee Changmin, Choi Senghyun, dan Jang Hyunseung –yang sedang bermain. Hanya ada suara teriakan dari tiga orang yang sedang bermain game di kelas 2-1 itu.

Sampai akhirnya ada siswa dari kelas 2-2 yang masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1. Siswa itu bernama Mark Tuan. Mereka belum ada yang menyadari kedatangan Mark, sampai akhirnya Suho sadar akan kedatangannya.

"Mark, kau mencari Changmin?" tanya Suho menghampiri Mark yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Ah, tidak. Untuk apa aku mencari bocah idiot itu? Aku kesini mencari Byun Baekhyun. Apakah dia ada disini?" jawab Mark yang kemudian bertanya tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Hah? Untuk apa kau mencarinya. Dia ada disana." balas Suho sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Nanti kau lihat saja." jawab Mark sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mark lalu melangkah menuju kearah Baekhyun.

"Hay, Baek." Mark menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun segera menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya. Dan mata Baekhyun membulat, saat melihat bahwa orang itu Mark.

Dulu, Baekhyun dan Mark itu satu kelas saat mereka masih kelas 1, kelas 1-2. Tapi karena Baekhyun ikut seleksi kelas unggulan dan Baekhyun terpilih, akhirnya mereka berpisah kelas dan Baekhyun menjadi kelas 1-1 dan sekarang 2-1. Mark adalah orang yang pernah Baekhyun sukai. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Sekarang kan dia suka sama Chan- ah, lupakan.

"O-oh, hai juga. Ada apa?" balas Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Oh, aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku suka padamu. Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ungkap Mark.

Semua yang ada dikelas –kecuali Mark, terbelalak kaget.

'_Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, Byun. Agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi milikku.'_

'_Cih, apa-apaan itu? Menyatakan cinta di dalam kelas, itupun saat kelas sedang agak sepi. Tidak gentle sekali.'_

"I-itu, bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu." jawab Mark.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan Mark segera menggandeng Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam saja, karena jika dia berontak, Mark tetap tidak akan melepaskannya. Bahkan dulu saat ia masih sekelas dengan Mark, bibir Bambam –teman sekelasnya dulu- pernah diberi lipgloss oleh Mark and the gank dan Bambam hanya pasrah saja.

Mereka memilih membicarakannya di taman. Mereka duduk ditaman yang ada di taman.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Mark.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." jawab Mark enteng.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Bambam? Kudengar dia berpacaran denganmu." tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku, eoh? Kau masih takut padaku?" bukannya menjawab, Mark malah menyuruh Baekhyun menatapnya saat berbicara.

Setelah Baekhyun pindah kelas, Baekhyun memang jarang –atau tidak pernah berbicara pada Mark lagi. Entah kenapa, dia takut setiap melihat Mark. Dia takut melihat Mark bukan karena Mark itu gangster atau apa. Tapi karena setiap Mark melihatnya, Mark akan memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa, marah, dan kesal menjadi satu. Dia pasti akan bersembunyi dibelakang temannya atau orang lain.

Setelah Mark bilang seperti itu, Baekhyun langsung saja menatap Mark.

"Eum, ya. Aku masih sedikit takut melihatmu. Maafkan aku." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Hey, kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Mark.

"Karena aku merasa bersalah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah?" tanya mark lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Hei, kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku tentang hubunganmu dan Bambam, eoh?" jawab Baekhyun yang kemudian bertanya pada Mark.

"Oh itu. Kesinilah, aku akan membisikimu sesuatu." suruh Mark.

Baekhyun mendekati Mark dan Mark segera membisikan sesuatu ke Mark.

'_Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa harus bisik-bisik segala sih? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mendengarnya.'_

'_Yack, dasar lelaki kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja bisik-bisik, memang dia sudah diterima apa? Apa dia tidak tahu siapa saingannya? Eh, aku bicara apaan sih?'_

"Sebenarnya aku bilang menyukaimu itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya ingin membuat Bambam cemburu saja. Habisnya dia tidak peka sekali, sih. Apa kau tadi tidak tahu, kalau Bambam mengikuti kita dari tadi? Oh ya, aku juga melihat _namja _tinggi yang tadi sedang membaca buku dikelas. Saat ini dia juga sedang mengikuti kita. Dia terus saja melihat kita dengan pandangan kesal. Mungkin saja kita bisa bekerja sama, kan? Aku membuat Bambam cemburu, kau membuat _namja_ tiang itu cemburu. Bagaimana?" tanya Mark saat dia sudah membisikkan seumuanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Mark yang melihat itu, mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa kau masih suka padaku?" tanya Mark pelan.

"Bukan karena itu. Tadi kau bilang ada _namja_ tinggi yang juga mengikuti kita. Dikelasku saat tadi, yang paling tinggi itu Chanyeol? Apakah yang kau maksud itu Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Kalau kau mau tahu, lihat saja dibalik pohon itu." suruh Mark berbisik sambil mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah pohon yang digunakan '_namja _tinggi' itu bersembunyi.

Baekhyun langsung melihat kearah pohon itu, dan benar, ada Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Dia Chanyeol." gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau dia Chanyeol, Cendol, atau apalah, tolong bantu aku ya. Please, Baek." pinta Mark.

"Ok, aku akan membantumu. Lagipula aku penasaran, apakah Chanyeol mencintaiku atau tidak. Walaupun aku yakin kalau dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia kan normal. Tapi, berharap tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Baekhyun setuju.

"Hei, aku yakin kalau lelaki itu pasti jatuh dalam pesonamu. Tapi, terima kasih, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Mark dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"YACK, jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana kalau ada yang sa-

"Kita sepasang kekasih, pura-pura."

-lah paham? Baiklah, aku mengerti." ucap Baekhyun pasarah.

'_Mark bodoh. Aku membencimuuu. Kenapa dia bisa suka orang seperti Baekhyun, eoh? Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja.'_

'_Yack, apa-apaan mereka itu? Kenapa mereka berpelukan? Apa Baekhyun menerima lelaki aneh itu?'_

Setelah Mark melepaskan pelukannya, mereka segera kembali kekelas. Tangan Mark berada di pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun pada tubuhnya, agar terlihat mesra –kata Mark. Baekhyun hanya pasrah-pasrah saja saat Mark memperlakukannya seperti ini. Saat sudah sampai di depan kelas Baekhyun, Mark melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi membuat gestur –nanti-telpon-aku-ya dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah masuk dengan selamat, Mark segera ke kelasnya yang agak jauh dari kelas Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa kau menerima Mark?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan antara Baekhyun dan Mark didepan kelas tadi. Teman sekelas Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran pun segera mengerubungi Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun.

Teman sekelasnya hanya memasang pandangan menggoda pada Baekhyun.

"Ish, bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa risih.

Teman-temannya masih saja menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sama.

TEET... TEET... TEET...

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi, tapi teman-temannya masih saja mengerubunginya.

"Yack, berhenti menatapku dan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." suruh Baekhyun pada teman-temannya. Sebagian teman-temannya sudah kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, dan ada saja yang masih mengerubunginya.

"Baek, betapa beruntungnya kau bisa berpacaran dengan Mark yang sangat tampan itu. aku ingin sekali berada di posisimu." cerocos siswi yang bernama Kang Seulgi dan teman-temannya ikut menimpali ucapan Seulgi itu. Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Lama-lama dia pusing menanggapi teman-temannya itu.

Sepertinya guru yang mengajar di kelas 2-1 agak terlambat datang.

"YACK, bisakah kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing? Apa kalian tidak tahu, bel sudah berbunyi. Dan apakah kalian tidak melihat Baekhyun yang pusing mendengar ucapan tak bermutu kalian? Kalian tahu, suara kalian sangat mengganggu." bentak Chanyeol yang entah merasa sangat kesal pada teman-teman Chanyeol yang entah merasa sangat kesal pada _yeoja _yang sedang engerubungi Baekhyun.

Bentakan Chanyeol membuat suasana kelas langsung hening seketika. Mereka yang tadinya mengerubungi Baekhyun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan sih dia? Memang dia siapa?" gerutu Sunhwa.

Chanyeol yang mendengar gerutuan Sunhwa langsung menatap gadis itu tajam, membuat gadis itu langsung diam.

Tak lama, seorang guru datang dan mereka memulai pelajaran dengan serius. Walaupun begitu, masih ada siswa yang pikirannya tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Salah satunya adalah Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol memang mengarah ke depan, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Mark dan Baekhyun masih menjalani hubungan –pura pura- mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka akan –pura pura- bermesraan dan berduaan dengan Bambam yang selalu mengikuti keduanya –dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berada di toilet, berdua. Hei, tapi jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Mereka ada di toilet karena ingin membasuh wajah mereka saja.

Mark melihat sekitar. Dia sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu... atau seseorang? Entahlah. _'Ah, itu dia.' _batin Mark saat melihat Bambam yang sedang sembunyi didekat toilet. Mark membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak akan protes sebelum Mark mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, aku melihat Bambam. Aku ingin kita berakting berciuman. Tapi bukan ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya akan mendekatkan wajahku padamu atau menempelkan hidung kita." itulah yang dibisikkan Mark.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Mark segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tapi-

"Ehem. Kalau mau berciuman, jangan di sekolah, apalagi di toilet. Tidak elit sekali. Juga, kalau mau berciuman jangan di tempat umum seperti ini. Cari saja tempat yang sepi. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain selain toilet saja."

-sebuah suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenali, menginstrupsi keduanya. Suara itu sangat datar.

Mark segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol –pemilik suara yang menginstrupsinya dan Baekhyun- yang sedang mencuci tangannya. Mereka memang sedang tidak berada dalam bilik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri, eoh?" tanya Mark sambil bersedekap dada dan menatap angkuh pada Chanyeol.

"Cih, untuk apa aku iri? Juga, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan kalau aku iri?" balas Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Kalau kau tidak iri, pasti kau tidak akan mengganggu 'kegiatan' kami." jawab Mark tak kalah datar. Tatapan angkuh masih saja dia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Kegiatan? Kegiatan mesum maksudmu? Cih." balas Chanyeol tajam.

"KAU." teriak Mark kesal.

"Mark, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi." ajak Baekhyun dan segera menarik lengan Mark untuk mengikutinya keluar.

"Tapi, Baek. Dia-"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pikirkan dia. Ayo kita pergi. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis."

Akhirnya Mark mengalah dan membiarkan lengannya ditarik Baekhyun. Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari toilet, terlihat Chanyeol yang mengepalkan telapak tangannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya dia membela lelaki aneh itu. Argghhh." teriak Chanyeol kesal.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol segera keluar dari toilet karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Lelaki itu segera pergi menuju kelasnya. Ditengah perjalanan, dia berpapasan dengan Mark yang tentu saja dari kelasnya untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sengit kearah Mark, tetapi Mark hanya mengabaikannya.

Diam-diam Mark tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

'_Kurasa lelaki itu menyukai Baekhyun.' _batin Mark.

.

.

Malam harinya, terlihat Chanyeol yang bergulung kekanan dan kekiri di ranjangnya. Dia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh kakaknya, Park Yoora.

"Chanyeol ah, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Yoora yang bingung melihat melihat adiknya itu.

"Arrgghhh. Aku tidak tahu _noona._ Aku sedang bingung." jawab Chanyeol.

"Bingung kenapa, heum?" tanya Yoora lagi.

"..."

"Hei, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku." ucap Yoora.

"Apakah aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak yakin pada Yoora.

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukanku ya bocah? Cepat cerita." paksa Yoora.

"Eum, jadi begini, ada satu sahabatku yang menyu- _ani_ mencintaiku, tapi saat itu aku sedang menyukai orang lain. Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan melakukan apapun agar sahabatku bahagia. Suatu hari, sahabatku itu bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaiku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menjadikannya kekasihku, berharap dia akan bahagia. Ka-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena-

"Jadi, kau berpacaran dengan orang itu saat kau masih mencintai orang lain?"

-pertanyaan Yoora, yang dibalas anggukan malas oleh Chanyeol.

"Dasar bodoh. Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu." –Yoora.

"Kami berdua berpacaran, hanya beberapa hari, karena dia meminta putus." -Chanyeol

"Kenapa dia meminta putus? Bukankah dia mencintaimu?" –Yoora.

"Dia meminta putus karena saat Young Jin bertanya apakah aku sudah punya kekasih atau belum, aku menjawab kalau aku belum memiliki kekasih. Dia mendengar semuanya, karena dia ada disana." –Chanyeol.

PLETAK

Yoora memukul kepala Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengaduh sakit.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah? Kekasihmu ada disana dan kau seolah-olah tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Dasar." maki Yoora.

"_Noona, _aku melakukan itu karena aku punya alasan." jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Memangnya apa alasanmu, eoh? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Young Jin!" tebak Yoora.

"Bukan itu, _noona. _Alasannya, pertama aku belum mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai orang lain dan orang lain itu bukan Young Jin. Kedua, aku melihat dia berciuman dikelas dengan _yeoja _kelas sebelah. Aku merasa dia tidak menganggap kehadiranku. Jadi, aku kesal dan begitulah jadinya." jelas Chanyeol.

"Kekasihmu berciuman dengan _yeoja_? Apa kekasihmu itu _namja_?" tanya Yoora.

"Iya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi, siapa yang mencium dulu? Mantan kekasihmu atau _yeoja_ itu?" –Yoora.

"_Yeoja _itu. Tapi, ciuman itu tidak di sengaja sih." –Chanyeol.

PLETAK

Yoora memukul adiknya lagi.

"Dasar bodoh. Berarti mantan kekasihmu itu tidak salah. Yang salah adalah _yeoja_ itu." –Yoora.

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Kau tahu, Yeol, kalau aku yang jadi dia, aku pastikan langsung memenggal kepalamu ditempat." ucap Yoora sadis. Chanyeol hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan kakaknya ini.

"Oh ya, kau bilang saat itu kau belum mencintainya. Apa berarti sekarang kau mencintainya?" tanya Yoora.

"Itu yang aku bingungkan. Aku yakin aku masih _straight_, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kesal saat dia berdekatan dengan orang lain, tersenyum atau tertawa karena orang lain, berpelukan dengan orang lain, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatku kesal." Jelas Chanyeol.

PLETAK

Untuk ketga kalinya, Yoora memukul kepala Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu protes.

"Yack, _noona_. Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku, eoh? Bisa-bisa aku akan menjadi bodoh."

"Sebelum aku memukul kepalamu, kau itu sudah bodoh."

"Ish, aku ini pintar. Walaupun tidak terlalu pintar sih."

"Kalau kau pintar, pasti kau akan tahu perasaanmu pada pria itu."

"Hah?"

Yoora menjadi gemas sendiri dengan adiknya ini.

"KAU MENCINTAINYA, BODOH." teriak Yoora yang kesal dengan adiknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah cengo.

"Aku? Mencintainya?"

"Selain bodoh, ternyata kau juga lelet, ya."

Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa pria itu?" tanya Yoora penasaran.

"Eum, dia.. Byun B-Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"APAA?" Yoora berteriak histeris.

Melihat reaksi _noona-_nya,Chanyeol menjadi takut sendiri.

"Me-memangnya kenapa, _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun anak Heechul ahjumma yang tinggal disamping rumah kita?" tanya Yoora memastikan.

"I-iya. Apa _noona _tidak menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, ahh, ini sungguh mengejutkan. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." balas Yoora yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu sesuatu tentang kalian. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku sedang malas, jadinya besok saja saat aku sudah tidak malas lagi." jawab Yoora.

"Ayolah, _noona. _Katakan padaku." pinta Chanyeol memohon.

"Besok saja. Yang penting kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu padanya. Bukankah dia juga mencintaimu? Jadi pasti akan mudah bukan?" balas Yoora.

"_Noona, _tapi saat ini Baekhyun sedang berpacaran dengan pria lain." adu Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, itu kan salahmu. Tanggung saja sendiri. Yang penting, kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan my baby Baekkie lagi. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu. Aku mengantuk. Oh ya, FIGHTING." Dan Yoora langsung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa antara aku dan Baekhyun? Noona membuatku penasaran saja. Ah, sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan review:**

wuziper: kenapa bisa lupa? Hahaha. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

: di chapter ini kesel nggak sama Chanyeol? chanyeol emang jahat *nggak ding. Cium aja Chanyeol ampe rabies. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya. Keep review ya.

JonginDO, meliarisky7: ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

hunniehan: lagunya cocok banget. Ini udah ada tanda-tanda kalau CY suka ma BKH. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya. Keep review ya.

baekhyunina: aku juga gemes sama CY. Ini cy udah nyadar. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya. Keep review ya.

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: BKH nggak pasrah, Cuma dia terlalu baik aja, jadi gitu deh. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya. Keep review ya.

winter park chanchan: ini udah lanjut. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa CY nggak pekaan. Baekhyun selalu sabar kok. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

indrisaputri: boleh kok, cekek aja CY. Mereka udah putus. Itu udah aku buat si BKH pacaran sama Mark. maaf kalo kamu nggak suka. Juga, makasih udah ngasih saran. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

kimbaekyeol: ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat review dan semangatnya. Keep review ya.

JungKimCaca: ini udah lanjut. Pasti akan lanjut kok. Makasih udah nunggu next chap nya. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

ParkZel211: ff ini nyesek ya? Cerita Hunhan sih aku ambil dari kisah nyata temen aku, walaupun yang bagian sehun ciuman itu nggak ada di kisah temen aku. Iya, itu first kiss mereka berdua. Mereka kan polos. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya. Keep review ya.

Makasih buat yang udah review ff ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca, favorite dan follow ff ini.

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek, mengecewakan, tidak sesuai harapan kalian, ngebosenin, dll.

Maaf kalo updatenya lamaaaaaasaaaa bangeeeeeeetttttttttttt. Ada sedikit masalah, jadi yaa...

**Big Thanks to:**

**ParkZel221 | | winter park chanchan | wuziper | JonginDO | meliarisky7 | hunniehan | baekhyunina | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | indrisaputri | JungKimCaca | kimbaekyeol | Krasivvybaek | | | 48BemyLight | azizozo | parklili | 6104 | N.A. | baekfrappe | hhhhh**

**Dan semua silent readers yang sudah bersedia mampir.**

Kalo ada yang belum kesebut atau nama nya salah, bisa bilang, ok?

**Last.**

**Mind to review?**

**Kim Jung Sun11 (ex Yan Zhao)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Terlihat seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan tas di bahunya, komik di tangan kanannya, dan headset yang terpasang indah di telinganya sedang berjalan di koridor. Chanyeol –_namja_ itu- berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan datar. Saat akan sampai di kelasnya, dia melihat pemandangan yang –baginya- merusak mata. Apalagi kalau bukan Mark dan Baekhyun yang sedang 'bermesraan' di depan kelasnya, kelas Baekhyun juga sih.

Saat melewati Mark dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan datar. Mark tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu pada Mark. "Hey, kembalilah ke kelasmu. Nanti kita bertemu di taman saat jam istirahat. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Mark mengangguk mengiyakan. Lelaki itu mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan segera pergi ke kelasnya. Saat Mark sudah pergi, Baekhyun segera masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Mark sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Sesuai janji mereka tadi pagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, eoh?" tanya Mark.

"Eum, kapan kita akan berhenti menjadi sepasang kekasih pura-pura, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

"Kita akan berhenti sampai Bambam meminta maaf padaku dan memintaku untuk kembali padanya. Jika itu terjadi, maka semua ini akan berakhir. Lalu kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan 'Pangeranmu' itu." jawab Mark yang juga berbisik.

"Oh ya, Baek. Aku rasa Chanyeol itu menyukaimu." ucapan pelan Mark sukses membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mark.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa dia salah dengar

"Aku bilang kalau Chanyeol menyukaimu, dan kau tidak salah dengar. Itu sih menurutku." jelas Mark.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena aku melihat dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan kesal saat aku bermesraan denganmu." jawab Mark.

"Hei, kalau dia menyukaiku, tidak mungkin dia menatapku datar seperti tadi pagi. Lagipula, sepertinya dia masih normal." ucap Baekhyun yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark.

"Itu terserahmu saja, mau percaya atau tidak. Oh ya, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajak Mark yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka kembali ke kelas, Jaebum, teman sekelas Mark menghampiri Mark dan mengatakan pada Mark bahwa Jung _saem_ mencari Mark dan menyuruh Mark untuk menemui Jung _saem_ segera. "Baiklah, aku akan ke ruangan Jung _saem_ sekarang." ucap Mark pada Jaebum dan beralih pada Baekhyun. "Baek, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kelas." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pada Mark dan segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran sudah selesai berbunyi. Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Tidak memperdulikan guru yang tadi mengajar masih ada di dalam kelas. Di kelas 2-1, hanya ada empat siswa yang masih di kelas itu. Tiga orang _namja_ dan satu orang _yeoja_. Mereka berempat itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Taeyeon.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Baekhyun agar mengikutinya. Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon yang melihat Baekhyun ditarik Chanyeol pun segera berdiri dari duduk mereka dan berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menurut pada Chanyeol. Saat akan menuruni tangga, mereka berempat bertemu Mark dan Bambam yang bergandengan dan juga akan menuruni tangga. Chanyeol menatap tautan tangan Mark dan Bambam dengan pandangan datar.

_'__Cih, ternyata lelaki aneh ini bisa berselingkuh juga, ya?'_ –Chanyeol.

_'__Apakah Mark dan Bambam sudah berbaikan? Apa berarti mulai sekarang aku akan bebas? Ah, senangnya.'_ –Baekhyun.

_'__Ck ck ck. Kasian sekali Baekhyun. Ternyata pacarnya selingkuh dengan namja lain, eoh?'_ –Taeyeon.

_'__Apa Mark berniat selingkuh dengan namja itu? Kenapa Baekhyun selalu dapat pacar yang tidak setia sih?'_ –Kyungsoo.

Mark dan Baekhyun bertatapan. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun untuk menuruni tangga. Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon masih setia mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol belok ke kanan, dan Kyungsoo juga Taeyeon masih saja mengikutinya. Chanyeol berhenti yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengikuti kami terus. Kalian harusnya belok kiri untuk pulang, bukannya mengikuti kami." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Kyungsoo langsung saja menuruti perintah Chanyeol. _'Mungkin ada hal penting yang harus Chanyeol sampaikan pada Baekhyun.'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Taeyeon memilih untuk naik tangga lagi. Entahlah.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon tidak mengikutinya lagi, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lagi. Lelaki jangkung itu membawa Baekhyun ke taman belakang sekolah.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun jengah dan memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan keras saat Baekhyun bertanya hal itu padanya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia menjadi gugup. Dia ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya seperti tercekat.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau menjawabku?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia tidak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Dia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dan duduk di bangku taman. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun terbata.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Mark? Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Mark? Bukankah Mark adalah kekasih Bambam? Tadi mereka pulang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, kan? Lalu, kenapa kau tadi tidak menunjukkan kalau kau cemburu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja. Jawab saja pertanyaanku." paksa Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab, huh?" balas Baekhyun.

"Tidak penting? Walaupun menurutmu itu tidak penting, tapi bagiku itu sangat penting. Jadi, jawab saja." paksa Chanyeol lagi. Ini salah satu sifat Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun sukai. Suka memaksa.

"Memang kau siapaku? Orang tuaku? Kakakku? Bukan, kan? Jadi, untuk apa aku menjawabnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku kekasihmu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau amnesia? Atau kepalamu habis terbentur? Hey, Park. Kau bukan kekasihku lagi. Bahkan kita sudah putus. Apa kau lupa? Kekasihku adalah Mark. Kau tahu itu?" balas Baekhyun.

Sakit. Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Yah, dia bukan lagi kekasih Baekhyun. Hanya Mark-lah kekasih Baekhyun, bukan yang lain termasuk dirinya. Chanyeol akui, dia menyesal telah menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun untuk putus. Dia menyesal telah melepas Baekhyun dari miliknya. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. "Kau benar. Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi. Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Mark. Aku meminta sebagai sahabat baikmu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku pergi." ucap Baekhyun dan lelaki itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasinya.

_'__Apakah ada rahasia antara Baekhyun dan Mark. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjawab Chanyeol? Ini aneh. Aku harus segera menyelidikinya dan juga menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun itu dan aku akan mendapatkan Park Chanyeol. Tenang saja, teman. Keinginan kita akan segera tercapai. Hahaha.'_ batin seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang cukup besar.

Chanyeol berdiri dar duduknya dan segera pergi dari taman itu. Melihat Chanyeol pergi, seseorang yang tadi bersembunyi di belakang pohon segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan ikut pergi dari taman dengan menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol agar lelaki jangkung itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma,_ aku pulang." ucap Chanyeol saat lelaki jangkung itu sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Cepat mandi dan makan._ Eomma_ menunggumu." balas _eomma_ Chanyeol saat melihat putranya sudah pulang. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, lelaki jangkung itu segera turun dan menuju ke dapur untuk makan, sesuai perintah _eomma_ nya. Setelah selesai dengan makannya, Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Dia memutar memorinya bersama Baekhyun saat dia dan Baekhyun masih kecil. Dulu, dia dan Baehyun sangat akrab. Mereka berdua sering tidur bersama, bermain bersama, mandi bersama, belajar bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. Dulu, Chanyeol suka sekali menciumi pipi Baekhyun yang chubby. _Noona _nya dulu sangat suka mendandani Baekhyun layaknya perempuan dan memotret Baekhyun saat dia sudah selesai mendandani Baekhyun.

Ah, Chanyeol ingat sesuatu. Lelaki itu beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka laci meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dia mengobrak-abrik laci itu dan akhirnya menemukan barang yang dia cari, selembar foto. Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan foto yang ada di tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu memandangi foto yang di pegangnya. Di foto itu, terlihat dua orang anak kecil berumur kira-kira tujuh tahun yang merangkul anak kecil disampingnya yang memakai dress pendek selutut berwarna pink dan topi bergambar barbie. Anak yang memakai dress itu mempoutkan bibirnya karena sebal, mungkin. Sedangkan anak satunya -yang merangkul anak yang memakai dress – menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat foto itu. _'Uh, Baekhyun sangat imut dan cantik di foto ini.'_

Ya, anak yang memakai dress pendek selutut berwarna pink, topi bergambar barbie dan mempoutkan bibirnya itu adalah Baekhyun. Sedangkan anak satunya yang merangkul Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

Ah, Chanyeol merindukan masa kecilnya dengan Baekhyun yang sangat indah ini. Tidak seperti sekarang, yang semuanya hancur berantakan karena Chanyeol yang sangat bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya.

_'__Apa aku harus meminta bantuan pada Yoora noona lagi?'_ batin Chanyeol.

Ah, Chanyeol harus menemui _noona_ nya untuk menanyakan masalah kemarin. Chanyeol masih sangat penasaran tentang hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kakaknya. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan _noona_ nya. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_, dimana _noona_? Kenapa dia tidak ada dikamarnya?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat _eomma_ nya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"_Noona_ mu ada di rumah temannya. Dia akan pulang besok. _Wae_?" balas _eomma_ Chanyeol.

"Ah, _ani_. Ya sudah kalau begitu." jawab Chanyeol dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Dia melihat balkon yang ada di seberang balkonnya. Itu adalah balkon kamar Baekhyun. Dulu saat mereka masih Junior High School, mereka sering main lempar-lemparan kertas yang berisi ejekan melalui balkon kamar mereka masing-masing, dan akan berakhir dengan keduanya yang dijewer oleh _eomma_ mereka masing-masing karena membuat balkon mereka kotor dengan kertas-kertas tidak penting itu. Kadang-kadang, salah satu dari mereka akan menyusup ke kamar satu diantara mereka melalui balkon, karena jarak balkon keduanya kurang lebih hanya satu meter. Yang paling sering menyusup adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu akan menginap di kamar Chanyeol jika dia sedang malas di rumah. Tapi kebiasaan itu terhenti saat mereka sudah lulus dari Junior High School. Yang menghentikan pertama kali tentu saja Baekhyun. Itu karena dia yang merasa kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri, tanpa Chanyeol sadari. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Baekhyun saat itu? Itu karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak peka.

Chanyeol masih melihat kearah balkon, tepatnya kamar Baekhyun. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Saat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Mereka bertatapan selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik, karena Baekhyun mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Baekhyun berjalan kearah balkon dan menutup gorden, hingga pandangan Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun terhalang. Chanyeol mendesah kasar dan memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya serta menutup pintu yang berada di dekat balkon.

Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan berniat mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera mengetikkan beberapa hangul di ponselnya dan mengirimnya di nomor Baekhyun.

**To: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Baek, apa kau marah padaku?'**

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Sedangkan di seberang sana, Baekhyun menatap bingung pada ponselnya? Marah? Kenapa dia harus marah pada Chanyeol? Baekhyun segera mengetikkan balasan di ponselnya dan mengirimnya.

**From: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Kau kan tidak salah.'**

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca balasan Baekhyun. _'Jadi Baekhyun tidak marah padaku yah?'_ Tiga detik kemudian senyum Chanyeol luntur saat mengingat kalau dia belum tahu sesuatu yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Mark.

**To: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau bilang padaku tentang kau dan Mark? Ah, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi, kuharap kau akan menceritakannya agar aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk ke depannya.'**

Baekhyun menatap heran kearah layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuknya. _'Apa maksudnya? Memang apa hubungannya antara tentang aku dan Mark dengan yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol ke depannya? Aneh.'_ batin Baekhyun.

**From: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Kau akan tahu pada waktunya. Dan, apa hubungannya antara tentang aku dan Mark dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan ke depannya?'**

Chanyeol langsung memelototkan matanya saat melihat balasan Baekhyun. Langsung saja dia membaca pesan yang tadi dia kirim ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menganga saat membaca pesannya. Sial, dia tidak sadar sudah menulis balasan itu. Segera saja Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun.

**To: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Baiklah. Kalau soal itu, kau ingin aku mengatakan kejujuran atau kebohongan?'**

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol harus bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol mengatakan kejujuran. Aneh.

**From: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Tentu saja kejujuran. Kau aneh sekali sih?'**

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa dia harus mengatakan pada Baekhyun secepat ini? Apakah harus? Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk-

**To: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Saranghae. Itu karena aku mencintaimu dan aku harus tahu ada apa antara kau dan Mark. Mungkin kau akan menganggap ini lelucon dan sejenisnya. Tapi aku berkata yang sesungguhnya.'**

-mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang perasaannya secepat ini.

Di tempat Baekhyun, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut melihat pesan dari Chanyeol. Apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar? Baekhyun lantas mengingat tentang Chanyeol yang mencintai Hyuna. Dan juga, bukankah Chanyeol itu 'straight'?

**From: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Yeol, apa kau sedang tidak sadar saat menulis balasan untukku? Kau demam? Atau apa? Sungguh, bualanmu tidak lucu sama sekali, kau tahu?'**

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi saat membaca pesan Baekhyun. Iya kan? Baekhyun pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kata-katanya. Uh, bisa-bisa Chanyeol menjadi gila karena hal ini.

**To: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Baek, aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan menganggap ini bualan dan sejenisnya. Tapi, ku mohon. Percaya padaku sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.'**

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras saat membaca pesan Chanyeol.

**From: : Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Bukankah kau straight? Bagaimana dengan Hyuna? Bukankah kau hanya mencintainya?'**

Kalau Baekhyun bukan orang yang di cintainya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah membunuh Baekhyun dengan sadis. Harus dengan apa agar Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol?

**To: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Aku memang straight, tapi itu dulu. Aku menjadi gay karenamu. Aku menjadi gay untukmu. Dan masalah Hyuna, aku merasa aku hanya mencintai Hyuna seperti aku mencintai sahabat-sahabat kita. Bisakah kau percaya padaku?'**

_'__Maunya sih aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku takut kau hanya akan memberiku harapan palsu dan menyakitiku lagi, Yeol.'_ batin Baekhyun.

**From: Byun Baek Hyun**

**'****Oh, begitu ya? Ya sudah, lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat dan berdoalah agar otakmu yang tadi sempat tergeser bisa kembali ke tempatnya lagi. Aku juga mau beristirahat dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh, Yeol.'**

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya saat melihat balasan Baekhyun. Aish, kenapa Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya sih? Chanyeol bertekad akan mencari tahu sesuatu yang terjadi antara Mark dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat agar pikirannya bisa kembali segar setelah tadi sempat dibuat panas oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol berangkat dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tadi pagi, saat dia akan menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat bersama –agar mereka bisa lebih akrab setelah kejadian mereka putus dengan tidak elitnya (menurut Chanyeol)-, dia melihat mobil berwarna silver yang terparkir di rumah Baekhyun, dan ternyata pemilik mobil itu adalah Mark. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu? Itu karena dia melihat Mark, Bambam, dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dan mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol yakin itu bukan mobil Baekhyun, karena mobil Baekhyun berwarna hitam. Chanyeol juga yakin itu bukan mobil Bambam, karena yang menyetir Mark bukan Bambam. Dan Mark adalah orang yang sangat diyakini Chanyeol sebagai pemilik mobil itu. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa yakin? Itu karena Chanyeol menurut pada feelingnya.

Dan yang membuat Chanyeol makin penasaran tentang hubungan Mark dan Baekhyun adalah, kenapa mereka –Baekhyun dan Mark- tidak berangkat hanya berdua saja? Kenapa harus bertiga dengan Bambam? Chanyeol merasa Mark dan Baekhyun punya rahasia yang harus di jaga baik-baik.

Chanyeol sampai di kelasnya dan menaruh tas nya di tempat duduknya. Dia melihat ke tempat duduk Baekhyun. Tas nya sudah ada, tapi orangnya tidak ada. Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di meja maupun di kursi. Dia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan Kyungso menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya? Tentu saja dia sedang bersama kekasihnya yang selalu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya, tidak seperti mantan kekasihnya yang selalu menyakitinya. Yah, walaupun kemarin Mark menggandeng lelaki manis lain sih." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit menyindir.

"HAH? Baekhyun punya mantan kekasih? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Luhan heboh yang diangguku oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mungkin.

"Itu sih nasibmu." balas Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik dasi Chanyeol, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menunduk. Lelaki yang lebih pendek membisikkan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. "Kau fikir aku tidk tahu tentang kau dan Baekhyun, huh? Aku sahabat yang paling mengerti Baekhyun. Aku peka, tidak sepertimu." Setelah selesai membisikkan kalimat itu, Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

"Apa tadi mereka berdua bersama Bambam?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya berdua kok. Iya,kan?" jawab Kyungsoo dan dia menoleh kearah sahabat-sahabatnya dan mendapat anggukan dari mereka.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku a-" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan menyusul Baekhyun dan Mark? Sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah ada di depan kelas. Dan apakah kau tidak melihat sekarang jam berapa? Beberapa menit lagi akan masuk."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun segera duduk di bangkunya saat bel berbunyi, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan mereka pun memulai pelajaran seperti biasa setelah guru yang mengajar sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Ini waktu istirahat. Banyak siswa yang berada di kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar memesan minuman atau mengobrol.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju arah perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Uh, sungguh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat malas mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan. Waktu istirahat mereka pasti akan berkurang karena berada di perpustakaan. Di tambah lagi sekarang Luhan merengek untuk ditemani meminjam buku lagi, dan akhirnya waktu istirahat Baekhyun habis untuk mengurusi rusa manja ini.

Sekarang ini, mereka -Baekhyun dan Luhan- sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka melewati halaman sekolah. Mereka melihat Chanyeol yang berada kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari mereka sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan headset yang menyumpal telinganya dan matanya yang fokus pada komik yang sedang di bacanya. Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat kearah depan, dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat Chanyeol melihat keberadaannya. Luhan yang merasa Baekhyun berhenti, juga ikut berhenti. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di tempat Baekhyun dan Luhan berhenti.

Saat jarak mereka tinggal delapan meter, Chanyeol membenarkan letak poninya. Lelaki jangkung itu mendongak dan tak sengaja dia melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang dikenalnya berada di atap dengan pot bunga di tangannya. Chanyeol mengikuti tatapan mata _yeoja_ itu dan tatapan _yeoja_ itu mengarah pada...

"Baekhyun." gumamChanyeol saat dia melihat tatapan _yeoja_ itu mengarah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat _yeoja_ itu akan menjatuhkan pot yang di bawanya tadi. Chanyeol segera berlari dan berteriak pada Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk segera menyingkir. Baekhyun yang pikirannya masih blank hanya diam saja. Luhan yang sadar dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang menyuruh mereka untuk menyingkir langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan melangkah mundur.

Satu detik setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun –yang ditarik Luhan- melangkah mundur, sebuah pot jatuh di depan mereka. Tepatnya di depan Baekhyun. Luhan menatap horor pada pot bunga yang tadi hampir mengenai kepala Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih blank. Dia belum bisa memproses apa saja yang terjadi pada Luhan dan dirinya.

"Kim Taeyeon." gumam Chanyeol sembari melihat kearah atap, dimana _yeoja_ yang menjatuhkan pot tadi berdiri disana dan tengah melihat ke bawah. Chanyeol segera berlari dan menuju atap untuk menemui _yeoja_ yang menjadi pelaku penjatuhan pot bunga itu.

"Chanyeol kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Luhan. Luhan melihat kearah atas, tepatnya atap. Dia tadi melihat Chanyeol yang selalu melihat kearah atap, jadi dia berfikir mungkin ada sesuatu. Dan saat dia melihat ke atas, dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Taeyeon yang berdiri disana sedang melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, melihat sesuatu.

"Kim Taeyeon." gumam Luhan dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah ke atap. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, shock.

Taeyeon yang merasa ada yang melihatnya, segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di dinding atap. _Yeoja_ itu belum sempat mengetahui siapa yang tengah melihatnya tadi. "Jangan sampai ada yang melihatku. Bisa-bisa rencanaku dengan Tiffany bisa gagal. Semoga yang melihatku tidak mengenalku ataupun Baekhyun. Jangan sampai, jangan sampai." gumam Taeyeon yang merasa sedikit ketakutan. Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan, karena tadi sudah ada dua orang yang mengenal dan di kenalnya melihat keberadaan dirinya.

BRAKK

Pintu atap terbuka dengan keras, membuat Taeyeon yang tadinya berjongkok dan menunduk segera berdiri dan mendongak. Di sana, ada Chanyeol dengan nafas yang memburu dan wajah memerah padam. Taeyeon tidak tahu ada apa dengan Chanyeol.

"Hei, Yeol. Ada apa?" tanya Taeyeon saat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau bertanya ada apa? HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU! ADA APA DENGANMU? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA BAEKHYUN, HAH?" teriak Chanyeol di depan wajah Taeyeon. Taeyeon menjadi gugup sendiri. _'Apa dia tadi melihatku?Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Tiffany saja. Uh, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini sih?'_ batin Taeyeon.

"Y-ya, apa maksudmu, huh? Me-memangnya ada apa denganku? Tidak ada apa-apa kok dengan diriku." jawab Taeyeon.

"Cih, tidak ada apa-apa katamu? Kau itu sudah GILA. Kau hampir MEMBUNUH sahabatmu sendiri. Apa kau SENGAJA, hah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menekankan beberapa kata.

"A-apa katamu? He-hei, mana mungkin aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri, hah? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" elak Taeyeon.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah? Kenapa kau berniat membunuh Baekhyun, HAH?" balas Chanyeol.

"A-apa? Aku tidak pernah berniat membunuh Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu? Lagipula, untuk apa aku membunuh Byun Baekhyun, hah? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali." balas Taeyeon tak mau kalah.

Karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah terpancing emosi, Chanyeol langsung saja-

PLAKK

-menampar pipi Taeyeon hingga pipi _yeoja_ itu menjadi merah dan sudut bibirnya sobek. Nafas Chanyeol ngos-ngosan.

Taeyeon memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat panas setelah terkena tamparan dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama Baekhyun lagi dengan bibir nista mu itu." perintah Chanyeol.

Taeyeon menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau mencintai _namja_ murahan itu, hah? Bukan-" ucapan Taeyeon terputus karena-

PLAKK

-Chanyeol menampar pipinya lagi. "Jangan mengatai Baekhyun murahan. Dia bukan _namja_ murahan. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau adalah _yeoja _maurahan. Sangat murahan. Kau tahu?" peringat Chanyeol.

"Terserah apa katamu. Ok, aku mengaku kalah. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Aku menjadi seperti ini karenamu. Aku berencana membunuh Baekhyun karenamu. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya karena saat itu kau hanya mencintai Hyuna. Aku cukup bersabar untuk itu. tapi sekarang, kau malah mencintai _namja_ menjijikan itu. aku sudah lelah menunggu. Dan satu-satunya cara yang ada di pikiranku adalah dengan menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun. Kupikir cara itu mampu membuatmu melupakan Baekhyun dan aku akan mudah mendapatkanmu?" ungkap Taeyeon panjang kali lebar.

"Tae-Taeyeon? K-kau?" ucapan terbata dari seorang _namja _yang ada di samping kanan Chanyeol dan Taeyeon membuat mereka berdua menolehkan kepala mereka. Di situ, terlihat Baekhyun yang memandang tidak percaya kearah Taeyeon.

Taeyeon yang melihat kehadiran Luhan dan Baekhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Chanyeol memegang lengan Taeyeon, mencegah Taeyeon pergi.

_Tadi, setelah Luhan melihat Taeyeon, Luhan segera bilang pada Baekhyun kalau orang yang tadi menjatuhkan pot bunga adalah Taeyeon. Luhan menceritakan semuanya secara rinci dari A-Z. Setelah selesai bercerita, Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk keatap._

Mereka berempat hanya diam. Sampai suara satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada disana memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa? Aku ingin pergi. Jadi, lepaskan aku." ujar Taeyeon datar.

"Kau boleh pergi setelah kau menerima pembalasan dariku dulu." jawab Chanyeol tak kalah datar. Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dan melihat kalau emosi Chanyeol sudah ada di level atas.

_'__Ini bahaya. Bisa-bisa dia membunuh Taeyeon disini.'_ batin Baekhyun panik. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tetap mempunyai jiwa psikopat, dan bisa saja nanti jiwa psikopatnya akan kambuh.

Baekhyun ingin mencegah Chanyeol, tapi tidak jadi karena-

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan mendekat. Aku takut aku akan melukaimu. Kau tahu aku, kan?"

-ucapan Chanyeol yang melarangnya mendekat.

"Tapi Yeol-"

"Jangan mendekat." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tegas.

"Yeol, kau bisa menyakiti Taeyeon." ujar Baekhyun memperingati.

"Memang itu yang ku mau." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Yeol, jangan nekat. Taeyeon itu _yeoja_ dan kau _namja_. Kalian tidak sebanding, Yeol." Baekhyun masih memperingati Chanyeol.

"Apa peduliku? Dia sudah merencanakan untuk membunuhmu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang ku cintai dilukai oleh orang seperti dia." jawab Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Mata Luhan melotot. _'Jadi, selama ini Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Ternyata cintamu tidak jadi bertepuk sebelah tangan ya. Wow.' _batin Luhan kagum.

PLAKK.. PLAKK.. PLAKK..

Aargghhh

Chanyeol menampari Taeyeon dan Taeyeon hanya bisa meringis karena sudut bibirnya yang sobek terasa sangat sakit.

Chanyeol memilih meenampari Taeyeon karena dia tidak gila untuk memberi bogem mentah ataupun sayatan pada _yeoja_ yang tidak sebanding dengannya ini. Tapi, walaupun hanya tamparan, Taeyeon merasakan sakit yang teramat karena Chanyeol menamparinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Luhan meringis ngeri saat melihat sisi kejam Chanyeol yang belum seberapa itu. Baekhyun sudah ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi? Mutilasi misalnya. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ngeri.

BRAKK

Chanyeol mendorong Taeyeon sampai Taeyeon meringis menahan rasa perih pada punggungnya yang terantuk dinding pagar atap. Emosi Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Baekhyun tahu itu. Baekhyun berniat mendekati Chanyeol, tapi Luhan melarangnya. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan larangan Luhan. Dia berlari kearah Chanyeol dan akan meraih tangan Chanyeol, tapi-

BRAKK

-Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendorong Baekhyun denagn sangat keras, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pingsan.

"Baek ah, Baek ah. Baek, sadarlah Baek. Baekhyun." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pupi Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan sadar. Luhan lalu mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di pahanya. Luhan merasakan tangannya basah dan agak lengket. Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat darah di telapak tangannya. _'Apa ini darah Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan.'_

"CHANYEOL. CEPAT KESINI. BAWA BAEKHYUN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG. BAEKHYUN BERDARAH." teriak Luhan panik. Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun berdarah langsung berlari kearah Luhan yang sedang memangku Baekhyun. tanpa babibu, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal. Luhan melihat kearah sesuatu yang membuat kepala Baekhyun berdarah.

"Batu?" gumam Luhan saat melihat batu yang ada di sana dan meyakini bahwa batu itulah yang menyebabkan kepala Baekhyun berdarah. Luhan segera keluar dari atap untuk mengikuti Chanyeol yang pasti sudah dalam perjalanan untuk menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Taeyeon dengan seringaiannya –walaupun sudut bibirnya sobek, Taeyeon tetap bisa menyeringai walaupun aneh.

_'__Ck ck ck, bukannya aku yang membunuh Byun sialan Baekhyun itu, malah kau yang membunuhnya. Ck ck ck, Park Chanyeol. sungguh bodohnya dirimu.'_

Taeyeon segera pergi dari atap dengan sesekali dia meringis menahan sakit pada pipinya, bibirnya, dan punggungnya.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, terlihat Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir di depan ruang gawat darurat. Tak lama, Luhan datang bersama Kyungsoo. Dua _namja_ imut itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah memberi kabar pada keluarga Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tadi ijin pulang pada gurunya, sekaligus meminta ijin untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Belum."

"Aku akan menelpon Heechul _ahjumma._" ucap Kyungsoo dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas saat melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan akan menelpon Heechul.

Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo. "Jangan. Nanti aku yang akan memberitahukan pada Heechu _ahjumma._"

"Ya sudah." jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo tentang sebab Baekhyun bisa masuk rumah sakit.

Lama menunggu, seorang dokter yang ber-tag name Park Nam Soon keluar.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Tapi saudara Byun Baekhyun akan mengalami koma selama beberapa minggu. Cedera kepalanya cukup parah." jelas dokter itu.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya kaget. Mendadak mereka menjadi panik.

"Apakah kami boleh melhatnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Nanti setelah saudara Byun Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Saya permisi dulu. Semangat untuk kalian." jawab dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, dok." balas mereka bertiga lalu membungkuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf nggak bisa bales review, updatenya lama. Maaf juga kalau ini hancur bgt. Ini aku ngetik di kelas, jadi ngebut.

**Mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Saat ini, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berada di ruang rawat Baekhyun. Terlihat Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki yang ada diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Selang pernapasan terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada disamping ranjangnya, selang infus yang terpasang di punggung tangannya, dan jangan lupakan kepalanya yang terbalut perban. Lelaki jangkung itu langsung menampakan wajah psikopat-nya saat mengingat satu nama, Kim Taeyeon. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Taeyeon." gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil menyeringai.

"Yeol, kapan kau akan memberitahu Heechul _ahjumma_ tentang keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang jengah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Aku akan memberitahunya sekarang. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Aku akan menelpon di luar." balas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah pasti aku akan melakukan itu." balas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun untuk memberi kabar pada Heechul.

Chanyeol mencari kontak Heechul, dan saat sudah ketemu, lelaki jangkung itu langsung mendial nomor itu. Nada sambung sudah terdengar, Chanyeol menunggu Heechul untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

'Yoboseyo, Chanyeol ah. Ada apa?'

"Yoboseyo,_ ahjumma_. Eum, a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Baekhyun."

'Ada apa dengan anak manja itu? Apa dia membuat masalah?'

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan itu, _ahjumma_. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf dulu pada _ahjumma_."

'Memang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Juga, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Ayolah, Chanyeol. Kau membuat _ahjumma_ takut saja.'

"Baek-baekhyun ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Ma-maafkan saya _ahjumma_. Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini karena saya."

'MWO?'

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_. Ma-maafkan saya."

'Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Cepat katakan di mana rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat!'

"Baekhyun dirawat di Seoul hospital, _ahjumma_."

'Baiklah, aku akan kesana segera.'

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Hhhh

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Lelaki jangkung itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan saat Chanyeol baru saja masuk ruangan itu.

"Heechul _ahjumma_ terkejut dan panik." jawab Chanyeol.

"Beliau tidak memarahimu? Tidak mengataimu idiot dan sejenisnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bilang kalau kau penyebab Baekhyun bisa masuk rumah sakit?" tuding Luhan.

"_Ani_. Aku bilang kalau aku penyebab semua ini." jawab Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun dan kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang lain? Kau tidak berniat untuk memberi kabar pada mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Nanti saja. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir berlebihan." jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya diam, menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Memang hanya mereka yang mengetahui ini. Luhan dan Kyungsoo belum memberitahu pada sahabat mereka yang lain.

Setelahnya ruangan itu hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya ada suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung dan suara detakan jam didnding. Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu dibuka dengan tidak sabaran oleh seseorang.

"BAEKKIE! Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Heechul, orang yang membuka pintu tadi. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Keadaannya sudah stabil, _ahjumma_. Maafkan aku."

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, eoh?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang juga ada di ruangan itu. _Yeoja_ itu menatap marah kearah Chanyeol. _Yeoja_ itu adalah Park Yoora. Chanyeol hanya menunduk dan mengangguk.

Yoora menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar ruangan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga ikut keluar ruangan, karena tidak enak pada orang tua Chanyeol juga orang tua Baekhyun yang berada di dalam ruangan. Menurut mereka, itu bisa mengganggu privasi.

Yoora melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menarik tangan Chanyeol saat sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit. tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar, _yeoja_ itu langsung menyemprot Chanyeol. "KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA, HAH? KENAPA KAU BISA MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN SAMPAI SEPERTI INI, HAH? BAEKHYUN ITU TUNANGANMU, ORANG YANG HARUS KAU JAGA, KAU LINDUNGI, BUKAN ORANG YANG HARUS KAU SAKITI!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan kakaknya ini. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kebetulan ada di dekat Chanyeol dan Yoora juga membulatkan matanya saat mendengar itu semua. Orang-orang yang ada di taman langsung menatap Yoora dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin meminta pada _appa _dan _umma_ untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Baekhyun setelah aku tahu ini." lirih Yoora. Chanyeol yang mendengar lirihan Yoora langsung saja menggenggan tangan Yoora dan memohon pada Yoora. "_Noona_, kumohon jangan lakukan itu. aku mencintai Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Kumohon _noona_. Aku janji, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menyakiti Baekhyun."

Yoora menghela nafas. Wanita cantik itu menatap mata Chanyeol, mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja ada. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Hanya kesungguhan yang ada di mata Chanyeol. Yoora mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baik. Aku akan memberi kesempatan padamu. kalau kau sampai menyakiti Baekhyun lagi, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, karena kupastikan aku akan menyuruh _appa_ untuk mengirimmu ke luar negeri. Hahaha." jawab Yoora yang diakhiri tawa setan oleh wanita itu. chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo hanya memandang ngeri pada wanita itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Yoora dengan erat, membuat wanita yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu merasa sesak. "Yack, le-lepaskan aku bodoh." ucap Yoora susah payah. Chanyeol pun langsung melepas pelukannya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Yoora untuk berpamitan. Setelah kedua pemuda cantik itu pergi, Yoora menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Kenapa Baekhyun bisa sampai seperti ini, eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Ceritalah padaku, Yeol." tanya Yoora halus. Chanyeol memandang Yoora dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku 'kambuh' dan tanpa kusadari aku mendorong Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol.

Yoora menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau bisa 'kambuh' lagi? Apa ada orang yang memancing emosimu? Apa orang itu Baekhyun?" tanya Yoora lagi. "Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun yang memancing emosi ku. Dia tahu 'penyakit'ku ini." jawab Chanyeol. "Siapa orangnya?" tanya Yoora yang penasaran. "Kim Taeyeon." jawab Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Yoora. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kim Taeyeon. Dia sahabat kami, dulu. Karena sekarang aku tidak mau menganggap dia sahabatku lagi. Dia mencitaiku. Dia tahu kalau aku mencintai Baekhyun. maka dari itu, dia berusaha menyingkirkan Baekhyun agar dia lebih mudah mendapatkanku." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku sangat marah saat aku tahu bahwa dia akan membunuh Baekhyun. dia memancing emosi ku tanpa sadar. Dia tidak tahu tentang 'penyakitku'. Aku sangat marah dan menampar wajahnya sampai sudut bibirnya sobek. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikanku, karena pasti dia tidak ingin aku membunuh Kim Taeyeon. Aku yang saat itu sedang emosi, malah mendorong Baekhyun, dan semua ini terjadi." Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya. Yoora memandang adiknya dengan tatapan iba.

"Aku menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Yoora menoleh kearah adiknya itu. Yoora menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini. Kupikir 'penyakit'mu sudah 100% sembuh. Ternyata aku salah, ya?" Chanyeol melihat kearah Yoora. "Aku juga ingin seperti itu. tapi, _noona_ kan tahu kalau 'penyakitku' sulit di sembuhkan. Di dalam diriku, masih ada 38% jiwa psikopat."

Yoora memutar bola matanya malas. "Yah, terserah kau saja. Ayo kita kembali ke ruangan Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yoora untuk kembali ke ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Cklek

Pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun dibuka oleh Yoora, membuat orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Ah, akhinya kalian datang juga. Yeol ah, bisakah _ahjumma _titip Baekhyunnie padamu? Kami ada urusan mendadak. Bisakah?" tanya Heechul penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, _ahjumma_. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Ah, kami juga harus pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Chan?" tanya _eomma_ Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku juga harus ke rumah temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Yoora dengan nada khawatir. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yoora masih ragu. Chanyeol yang masih melihat keraguan di mata kakaknya itu langsung saja meyakinkan bahwa dia sungguh tidak apa-apa sendirian dan dia berjanji untuk tidak melukai Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Yoora pun mengalah dan memilih untuk mempercayai adiknya itu. Mereka berlima pun keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih itu.

Chanyeol segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan pucat Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa kau tahu. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Aku sadar, kalau rasa cinta ku pada Hyuna hanya sebatas rasa cinta seorang adik ke kakaknya. Hah, mungkin kau akan menertawakanku saat ini." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"..."

"Hey, segeralah bangun! Maka kau akan mendengar kalimat cintaku ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah.

"..."

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Kumohon, maafkan aku." lirih Chanyeol.

"..."

"Apakah saat ini kau mendengarku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"..."

"Kuharap kau mendengarkanku." Chanyeol tertawa karena kebodohannya.

"..."

"Oh ya, Baek. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan Mark itu. Apakah ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Segeralah bangun dan katakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Mark itu." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"..."

"Oh ya, Baek. Bukankah empat hari lagi akan ada ujian? Kalau kau belum bangun, kau tidak bisa ikut ujian, kan? Kau mau ikut ujian susulan, eoh?"

"..."

Air mata yang daritadi dia tahan, akhirnya turun juga. Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh dan brengsek sekarang.

"Hiks.. Baek. Bukankah aku seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia ini? Du-dulu aku menyia-nyiakanmu, sekarang aku malah seperti ini. Kumohon, kau jangan tidur terlalu lama. Kau harus janji kalau kau akan bangun paling lambat seminggu ke depan. Ka-kau akan berjanji itu padaku, kan?" ucap Chanyeol bergetar.

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri dan menundukkan badannya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"_Saranghae_, Baek."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari sudah seminggu Baekhyun dalam masa koma nya. Setiap pulang sekolah, Chanyeol selalu menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit. dia selalu bercerita banyak hal. Di antaranya, dia yang merasa lebih pintar dari Chanyeol yang dulu. Dia yang merasa tidak sebrengsek dulu. Dia yang sudah tahu apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Mark yang sesungguhnya –Mark menceritakan padanya. Dan masih banyak hal yang di ceritakannya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya juga sudah dia beri tahu. Kris dan Tao juga. Mereka berdua bilang belum bisa menjenguk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol serta enam sahabatnya yang lain memaklumi –Taeyeon bukan sahabat mereka lagi.

Chanyeol juga sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Taeyeon, Baekhyun, dan dirinya waktu itu. Para sahabatnya tidak menyangka Taeyeon akan menghianati mereka seperti ini. Memang benar, cinta membuat seseorang bisa buta.

Minggu kedua, Baekhyun juga belum sadarkan diri. Saat ini Tao –yang baru saja datang ke Korea dengan Kris- sedang menjaga Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan dan minuman dengan Kris. Luhan, Hyuna, dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Baekhyun di buka oleh seseorang. Tao menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Taeyeon yang memasang wajah kaget. Tao tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Taeyeon dan segera memeluk gadis itu.

"_Noona_, kau pasti kaget melihatku. Iya, kan?" tanya Tao setelah melepas pelukannya. Tak lupa senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

Taeyeon yang mendengar ucapan Tao serta melihat senyum Tao, menyeringai tipis. Gadis itu balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. _'Ternyata bocah ini belum tahu apa-apa ya? Baguslah kalau begitu.'_

Taeyeon menutup pintu itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon. Wajah Tao berubah menjadi sedih. Tao menggeleng. Taeyeon ikut memasang wajah sedih.

"Tao, bisakah kau membelikan _noona _kopi di kantin rumah sakit? _Noona _sangat haus." pinta Taeyeon.

"Tapi Baek-"

Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh Taeyeon. "_Noona_ akan menjaga Baekhyun. kau tenang saja." Dan Tao langsung mengangguk.

Tao keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. dia baru melangkah lima langkah dari depan pintu, dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Kris yang berjalan kearahnya.

Kris yang melihat kekasih pandanya mau pergi, langsung saja bertanya. "Baby Tao, kau mau kemana?"

"Tao mau membeli kopi." Tao yang melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seolah-olah berkata _kau-akan-meninggalkan-Baekhyun-sendirian-hah?_ segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tenang saja, Baekhyun _hyung _di jaga oleh Taeyeon _noona _kok." dan perkataan Tao sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Kris –yang sudah tahu kejadian selama dia pergi- membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Membiarkan kantung kresek yang berisi belanjaannya jatuh di lantai. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kris menarik tangan Tao mengikuti Chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya dia mengambil kantung kresek yang di jatuhkan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja itu.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun di buka kasar oleh Chanyeol, membuat gadis yang ada di ruang rawat itu menjadi kaget. Disana, Chanyeol melihat Taeyeon –gadis itu- di dekat Baekhyun. tangan gadis itu seperti ingin melepas selang pernapasan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat gadis itu menegang. Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan kearah Taeyeon dengan wajah menahan amarah. Taeyeon semakin ketakutan. Kris dan Tao hanya diam di depan pintu saat melihat Chanyeol dan Taeyeon.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Taeyeon kasar, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Jaga Baekhyun. Aku akan mengurusi _yeoja_ brengsek ini." ucap Chanyeol datar saat dia melewati Kris dan Tao.

Tao menatap takut pada Chanyeol. menurutnya, Chanyeol sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Kris mengajak Tao masuk dan menutup pintu kamar rawat itu.

"_Ge_, apa Chanyeol _hyung_ marah padaku? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Juga, apa yang tadi di lakukan Taeyeon _noona_?" tanya Tao lirih. Kris menggeleng. "_Ani_, Chanyeol tidak marah padamu. Dia marah pada Taeyeon. Bisa dikatakan kau berbuat salah, tapi _it's okay baby panda_. Kau belum tahu yang sebenarnya, jadi kau bisa saja tidak bersalah. Dan yang terjadi pada Taeyeon, sebenarnya..." balas Kris dan segera menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasih polosnya itu.

Tao merasa kaget saat Kris sudah selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Dia tidak percaya Taeyeon akan melakukan ini.

"Kenapa persahabatan kita bersebelas menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Tao lirih yang di balas gelengan kepala oleh Kris.

Other side

Terlihat Chanyeol yang masih menarik Taeyeon di koridor rumah sakit. Lelaki tampan itu membawa Taeyeon ke parkiran rumah sakit. di parkiran, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Luhan, Hyuna, dan Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Yeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Bukan urusanmu, Soo. Ini urusanku. Ku sarankan kalian jangan mengikutiku." jawab Chanyeol dingin dan langsung mendorong Taeyeon masuk ke kursi penumpang mobilnya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area rumah sakit. Luhan menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Hyuna masuk ke mobil untuk mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya dia mau membawa Taeyeon kemana sih?" tanya Luhan. Hyuna dan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab karena mereka juga tidak tahu.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus mengebut. Luhan menghentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari mobil Chanyeol. Saat ini, mereka ada di depan gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Chanyeol menyeret Taeyeon masuk gedung tua itu. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna mengikuti Chanyeol dan Taeyeon dengan mengendap-endap.

"PARK CHANYEOL, KAU MAU APA, HAH? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Taeyeon.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM? LEBIH BAIK KAU SIMPAN TERIAKAN MEMUAKKANMU ITU UNTUK NANTI!" balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau mau memperkosa ku." tebak Taeyeon. Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Aku? Memperkosamu? Dalam mimpimu, Kim."

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna memandang horror pada Chanyeol dan Taeyeon yang berada lima meter di depan mereka.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruangan yang ada di gedung itu. Mereka yang mengikuti, ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

Chanyeol mendekati Taeyeon. Chanyeol menyeringai pada Taeyeon. Taeyeon bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringai-an milik Chanyeol. Ruangan ini cukup terang karena ada sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kecil disini.

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya dan menempelkan benda itu di pipi taeyeon. "Kau tahu, akan sangat indah kalau aku membelai pipimu dengan benda ini." kata Chanyeol. Taeyeon menatap ngeri pada benda yang menempel di pipinya –pisau. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna juga tak jauh beda dengan Taeyeon.

"Y-yeol, apa kau sudah gila, hah?" bentak Taeyeon dengan takut. Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Taeyeon. "Aku memang sudah gila. Aku gila karena terlalu mencintai Baekhyun. Aku ingin membunuh siapa saja yang ingin melukai Baekhyun KU. Kau masih beruntung saat kau hanya mendapat tamparan dariku. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, Kim. Aku akan membunuh mu. Hari ini." jawab Chanyeol dengan seringai khasnya.

Taeyeon, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan chanyeol.

"Y-yeol, kau ti-tidak serius de- ARGHHHH." perkataan Taeyeon terpotong, di gantikan teriakan memilukan dari Taeyeon. _Yeoja_ itu merasa pipinya basah dan sangat sakit. darah keluar dari pipi mulus itu. Chanyeol sudah menggoreskan pisau tajamnya di pipi Taeyeon. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna memandang ngeri kearah pipi Taeyeon yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol menatap puas pipi Taeyeon yang sudah berdarah.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pisau miliknya ke bahu Taeyeon yang terekspos dan langsung menggoreskan benda tajam itu di bahu Taeyeon, membuat _yeoja_ malang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Y-yeol, ku-kumohon, kalau kau ingin membunuhku, langsung saja bunuh aku. Jangan seperti ini. Ini sakit, Yeol." pinta Taeyeon yang di balas senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

"_Noona_, kau tahu? Kau tidak asik sekali. Membunuh orang secara perlahan itu lebih menyenangkan daripadaa membunuh orang secara langsung. Kau bisa melihat wajah kesakitan orang itu lebih lama. Seperti aku yang saat ini melihat wajah kesakitanmu." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. "Tidak seperti caramu membunuh Baekhyun. Kau mencoba menjatuhinya dengan pot dari atap. Juga, tadi kau mencoba membunuh Baekhyun dengan ingin melepas selang pernapasannya? Cih, itu tidak keren, kau tahu? Dan untung saja itu semua gagal." lanjut Chanyeol. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara penyiksaannya pada Taeyeon, yang di iringi teriakan memilukan dari _yeoja_ itu. Luhan merasa mual melihat darah Taeyeon yang berceceran di lantai gedung itu.

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Taeyeon saat _yeoja_ itu sudah mati dengan banyak luka sayatan di tubuhnya. Chanyeol berhenti di dekat tempat persembunyian ketiga sahabatnya. "Kalian, keluarlah. Aku sudah tahu kalau kalian mengikutiku." ucap Chanyeol. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna yang mendengar suara Chanyeol langsung menegang. Mereka bertiga berkeringat dingin. Pikiran mereka langsung melayang-layang, membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya. _'Apa aku juga akan dibunuh oleh Chanyeol?'_ batin ketiganya.

"Keluarlah. Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian." ucap Chanyeol lagi, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran ketiga sahabatnya itu. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari tempat persembunyian dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kalian tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lembut dan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya.

Mereka bertiga mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik nafas dan membuangnya. "Aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian. Tolong rahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun, terutama Baekhyun. Bisakah?" pinta Chanyeol.

"Y-yeol, ka-kau psi-" ucapan Hyuna terpotong oleh Chanyeol. "Ya, aku memang psikopat. Aku mengerikan, bukan? Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku menjadi seorang psikopat saat aku awal masuk kelas 8. Beberapa bulan kemudian, orang tua ku mengetahui itu, dan segera membawa ku ke suatu tempat untuk penyembuhan. Aku keluar dari tempat itu saat mereka menyatakan kalau aku sembuh. Tapi sepertinya mereka salah, karena dalam diriku masih ada 38% jiwa psikopat. Kau takut padaku, ya? Kuharap kau tidak takut padaku. Hei, permintaanku tadi belum kalian jawab. Bisakah kalian?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Hyuna. Oh ya, yang tahu tentang 'penyakit'nya ini hanya orang tuanya, kakaknya, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Kris.

Luhan yang terlihat ragu angkat bicara, "Ta-tapi bukankah i-"

"Aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada pihak yang berwajib, tapi bukan sekarang. Kumohon." ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah." jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna.

"Tae-taeyeon bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menyuruh paman Lee untuk membereskannya. Terimakasih. Ku harap kalian menepati janji kalian." balas Chanyeol.

"Dan kami berharap kau menepati janjimu." ucap Hyuna yang diangguki Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian pergilah ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku akan ke rumah dulu untuk membereskan diriku." suruh Chanyeol yang diangguki ketiganya.

.

.

.

Hari ke delapan belas, yang berarti ini dua minggu lebih empat hari Baekhyun belum bangun dari koma nya. Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna sudah melupakan kejadian empat hari yang lalu. Mereka bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Chanyeol masih pada rutinitas sehari-harinya, yaitu menjaga Baekhyun dan bercerita banyak hal pada Baekhyun.

Kris dan Tao sudah pulang kemarin. Mereka berdua masih punya urusan di China. Sebenarnya Tao masih ingin berlama-lama di Korea.

Cklek

Pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun terbuka. Menampilkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum cerah. Chanyeol berjalan kearah ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang dingin.

"Hai, Baek. Ku lihat kau makin kurus saja. Kau tahu, aku suka tubuh berisimu yang seksi itu daripada tubuh kurusmu. Tapi, kau tenang saja, aku tetap mencintaimu kok."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol berceloteh ria pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol tertawa saat dia merasa dirinya sangat konyol. Yoora dan beberapa sahabatnya yang berada di dekat pintu –tanpa Chanyeol ketahui- menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan iba.

Minggu ketiga, Baekhyun belum juga sadar dari komanya. Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggung tangan Baekhyun yang digenggamnya.

"Baek, bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini." bisik Chanyeol.

"..."

"Hei, Baek. Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau ingin kita berdua mengikatkan kain pada pergelangan tangan kita seperti Gin dan Hotaru, eoh? Kau lupa itu? Kalau kau sudah sadar, aku janji akan melakukan itu dan kita akan berkencan. Kau mau, kan? Makanya, cepatlah sadar."

"..."

"Oh ya, kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau ingin kita seperti anak kelas 2 E dalam _'Koro sensei'_ kan? Kau ingin kita bisa membunuh guru kita yang menyebalkan, kan? Ayo, bangun dan kita bisa melakukannya. Hiks... Baek, bangunlah. Hiks... Aku merindukanmu, Baek. Hiks..." dan setelahnya hanya terdengar isakan pilu dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa ini sudah memasuki minggu ke lima Baekhyun dalam masa koma. Chanyeol duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan. Kantung matanya terlihat, pipinya semakin tirus, tubuhnya bertambah kurus, rambutnya berantakan. Chanyeol memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengelus-elusnya. Kyungsoo dan Yoora duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol tersentak saat merasakan jari-jari tangan Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dalam genggamannya. Dengan refleks dia berteriak, "_NOONA_, KYUNGSOO JARI BAEKHYUN BERGERAK. BAEKHYUNKU SADAR." Yoora dan Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera menuju ranjang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin keluar untuk memanggil dokter, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Yoora. "_Noona_, aku ingin memanggil dokter." teriak Chanyeol kalap.

Yoora menggeplak kepala Chanyeol. "Disini sudah ada bell, kenapa kau pakai akan keluar juga, hah? Kyungsoo sudah memencet bell nya. Jadi lebih baik kau tenang dulu, okay!?" jelasYoora dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama, dokter dan suster pun datang. Mereka bertiga menunggu di luar dan mengabari yang lain.

'_Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Baekhyun ah, aku merindukanmu.'_ batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Adakah yang masih inget sama ff ini? Iya, aku tao kalo ini update nya lama banget. Aku mau minta maaf kalo updatenya lama. Aku akhir-akhir ini ada halangan buat lanjutin ff aku. Di antaranya ada UKK, belum ada ide, dll.

Maaf, kalo chap ini nggak seperti harapan kalian, mengecewakan, pendek, kebanyakan typo, dsb. Kayaknya ini bakal END chap depan.

Oh ya, yang film **Koro Sensei** itu bener nggak sih, kalo itu kelas **2E**? Aku pernah liat, tapi aku lupa. Hehe.

**Balasan review:**

**WindaHunHanYeol:** bisa aja dong. Itu udah takdir :D. Ini udah di lanjut. Maaf nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah review.

**princes23:** liat aja chap depan. Makasih udah review.

**indrisaputri:** iya, taeyeon emang jahat disini. Maaf nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah review.

**winter park chanchan:** aku juga nggak nyangka loh *eh. Aku juga seneng, hehe. Makasih udah review.

**hunniehan:** Chanyeol emang kejam *dibakar. Hu'um, taeyeon emang munafik disini. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih buat semangat dan revie nya.

**ParkZel211:** iya, taeyeon yg ngebuntutin chanbaek. Liat aja chap depan. Makasih udah review.

**JonginDO:** ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** ini udah lanjut. Kapan-kapan boleh *nyengir. Makasih udah review.

**JungKimCaca:** ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVORIT, FOLLOW, DAN BACA FANFIC INI. Maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu.

MAAF, UPDATE NYA LAMA.

SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA.

SE YOU NEXT CHAP YA...

**Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

Tak berapa lama, dokter yang tadi memeriksa Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun yang sudah datang, segera saja bertanya banyak hal tentang Baekhyun. Dan penjelasan dari dokter, membuat mereka semua lemas.

"Kondisi saudara Byun Baekhyun sudah stabil. Tapi saya ingin memberitahukan kalau Byun Baekhyun kehilangan sebagian memorinya. Tolong jangan bertanya banyak hal yang dapat membuatnya bingung. Saya permisi." ucap dokter itu.

"_Yeobo_, a-apa Baekhyun akan mengingatku?" tanya _umma_ Baekhyun pada suaminya dengan nada lemah. Hangeng menggeleng. "Semoga saja dia mengingat kita semua." ucap Hangeng yang langsung di amini oleh orang-orang yang ada disana.

Mereka yang ada disana –orang tua Baekhyun, orang tua Chanyeol, Yoora, Luhan, Hyuna, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol- segera masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum kepada sembilan orang yang memasuki kamar rawatnya itu.

"_Umma_, aku merindukanmu." ucap Baekhyun manja. Heechul menangis bahagia dan segera memeluk putranya setelah sebelumnya dia membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"_Umma_ juga sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Maaf, _umma_ tidak bisa selalu menjagamu saat kau sedang sakit. Maafkan _umma, ne_?" ucap Heechul menatap anaknya dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Memangnya aku tidur berapa lama, _umma_? Dan siapa yang selalu menjagaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidur selama lima minggu, sayang. Dan yang selalu menjagamu adalah Chanyeollie. Iya kan, Chan?" jawab Heechul dan menanyakan pendapat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

'_Kata dokter itu, Baekhyun kehilangan sedikit memorinya. Sebenarnya memori apa yang hilang?'_ batin Kyungsoo aneh, dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo tentang ini mungkin akan terjawab nanti.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Terimakasih, Yeol." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Air mata sudah menuruni pipinya.

Baekhyun menatap _umma_ nya. "_Umma_, bisakah kalian berlima meninggalkanku dengan sahabat-sahabatku?" tanya Baekhyun. Heechul mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar dari tempat itu, diikuti oleh suaminya, orang tua Chanyeol dan Yoora.

"Hai sahabatku tersayang. Kalian apa kabar?" sapa Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Kami baik-baik saja." jawab Hyuna sambil tersenyum. Jejak air mata masih menempel di pipi putihnya.

"Ow, Hyuna. Kau semakin cantik saja. Lihatlah, seseorang yang meyukaimu pasti akan semakin menyukaimu. Hahaha. Iya kan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan di akhiri melemparkan tatapan menggoda kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Oh, rusa ku juga ada disini. Bagaimana dengan perjuangan cinta mu, eoh? Apa kau sudah berhasil membuat Sehun menjadi milikmu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun ke Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. "_Ne_, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan Sehun lagi. Hehe."

"Oh, ada burung hantu juga ya? Bagaimana dengan Kai anak sekolah sebelah yang mengejar-ngejar mu itu? Apa dia belum juga menyerah? Apa kau sudah menerima dia? Atau bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun beralih ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan menjawab. "Kami sudah berpacaran. Hehe."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Uh, kenapa kau menduluiku, Kyung? Aku kan lebih tua darimu. Jadi tinggal aku yang tidak punya pasangan?" Baekhyun merajuk. Mereka hanya diam.

"Oh ya, kenapa yang lain tidak ikut kesini? Apa mereka tidak merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kris dan Tao sudah kembali ke China. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, mereka sudah menjengukmu. Tapi, mereka hanya beberapa hari disini. Xiu-" perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"MWO? Kris dan Tao pindah di China? Kenapa mereka tidak memberiku kabar? Uh, mereka jahat sekali." Baekhyun mulai merajuk lagi.

'_Apakah yang di maksud dokter tadi adalah Baekhyun yang tidak ingat dengan beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya? Dan kejadian yang tidak diingatnya adalah kejadian setelah Hyuna pindah kesini? Kenapa dia hanya ingat kejadian hanya sampai Hyuna pindah dan saat dia tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai Hyuna, eoh?'_ batin Kyungsoo.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Hyuna dan Luhan hanya diam.

"_Hyung_, lanjutkan ucapanmu tadi." perintah Baekhyun.

"Xiumin sedang ada urusan keluarga. Suho dan Lay sedang membantu sepupu Suho menyiapkan pesta pernikahan sepupu Suho." lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, sampai dia merasa ada yang belum di sebutkan oleh Luhan. Aha, dia mengingatnya. "Ah, dimana Taeyeon _noona_? Aku sangat merindukannya." tanya Baekhyun, membuat empat orang yang ada disana menegang. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa pada Baekhyun.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna menatap Chanyeol, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Tapi, kumohon kau jangan kaget." pinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tae-taeyeon _noona_ su-sudah meninggal." ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Hyuna memejamkan mata mereka dan menunduk, belum siap mengetahui apa reaksi Baekhyun.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia punya penyakit atau apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Di-dia di bunuh."

Baekhyun menganga, kaget dengan penuturan Chanyeol. "Si-siapa yang sudah membunuhnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol sudah membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menjawab. Tapi tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Pembunuhnya belum di ketahui. Sudahlah, Baek. Kau baru sadar. Tidak baik kalau kau memikirkan banyak hal." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau istirahatlah." perintah Chanyeol. baekhyun mengangguk dan segera tidur. Sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa keningnya di kecup oleh seseorang, membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya dan berkata "tidurlah" padanya.

'_Apakah ini mimpi? Chanyeol mengecup kening ku. Oh tidak, pipiku memerah.'_ batin Baekhyun malu dan segera memilih untuk segera tidur.

###

Saat ini Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan (Hyuna sudah pulang) sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. "Kapan kau akan menyerahkan dirimu?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

Pandangan Chanyeol menerawang ke depan. "Saat aku sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun sanggup menungguku untuk waktu yang lama." jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Itu berarti masih sangat lama, bodoh." umpat Kyungsoo. Luhan mengelus-elus pundak Kyungsoo, menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang marah.

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang Kyunsoo.

"Tentu saja aku yang bilang. Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Itu tidak akan memerlukan waktu lama, karena aku akan melamar Baekhyun hari ini." jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka kaget? Tentu saja.

"Kau pikir, bisa semudah itu, huh? Bagaimana kalau nanti Baekhyun menolakmu?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Benar juga perkataan rusa ini. "Aku akan membuat Baekhyun mau menikah denganku." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendecih mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Terserahmu saja. Kami tidak mau lagi terlibat masalah denganmu." ucap Luhan.

"Terima kasih." ucap Chanyeol tulus pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan berdiri, hendak pergi.

Sebelum pergi, mereka menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Semoga berhasil, kawan." ucap Kyungsoo dan segera pergi dari taman rumah sakit dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Merenungi perkataan Luhan tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak mau menikah dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak mau menunggunya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun ternyata sudah tak mencintainya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun membencinya karena sudah membunuh Taeyeon? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

"ARRGGGHHH" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghantuinya. Orang-orang yang ada di taman menatap Chanyeol tajam, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

Dia harus mencobanya kalau dia ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ya, dia harus mencoba. Tidak peduli dengan semua resikonya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan keluar taman untuk ke ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Sesampainya disana, dia membuka pintu ruang rawat itu dan menemukan orang tuanya dan orang tua Baekhyun ada di dalam, menemani Baekhyun yang sedang tidur.

"Yoora _noona_ dimana, _umma_?" tanya Chanyeol saat dia tidak menemukan keberadaan _noona _nya.

_Umma_ Chanyeol menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Dia tadi membeli minuman dan beberapa camilan di kantin. Sebentar lagi pasti akan kembali." jawab Junsu –_umma_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban _umma _nya.

"Eum, _appa_, _umma_, _ahjussi_, _ahjumma_, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Empat orang itu menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, sayang?" tanya _umma_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan pertanyaannya. "Eum, apakah aku dan B-baekhyun sudah ber-bertunangan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mereka berempat terlihat seperti berfikir.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah, pasyi Yoora yang memberitahukan padamu ya? Uh, _yeoja_ itu memang sulit dipercaya." tanya Junsu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_Ne_, kalian memang sudah bertunangan." jawab Yoochun –_appa_ Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan pertunangan ini?" tanya Hangeng –_appa_ Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukan itu. Aku suka dengan pertunangan ini. Sungguh. Hanya saja..." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Junsu yang mewakili yang lain.

"Hanya saja, bolehkah aku melamar Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat ini? Aku ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun secepatnya. Bolehkah?" lanjut Chanyeol. Mereka berempat menghela nafas lega.

Baekhyun yang daritadi sebenarnya sudah bangun, langsung merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol baru saja. Ingin sekali dia berteriak kegirangan, kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia sedang pura-pura tidur saat ini.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, heum? Kalian kan masih sekolah." tanya Heechul.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun di rebut orang lain atau dia akan berpaling dariku. Bolehkah?" jawab Chanyeol disertai pertanyaannya yang tadi belum di jawab oleh keempatnya.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _'Jadi, Chanyeol mencintaiku? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hyuna? Apa dulu Chanyeol berbohong padaku? Atau dia yang berbohong pada orang tuaku dan orang tuanya? Ah, ini membuatku bingung.'_

Hangeng menghela nafas dan menatap Heechul, Yoochun, dan Junsu bergantian, meminta persetujuan. Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Hangeng juga mengangguk saat melihat anggukan Heechul, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak apa-apa kalau kau menikahi Baekhyun lebih cepat. Tapi kami tidak tahu dengan Baekhyun. Coba nanti kau bicarakan ini pelan-pelan dengan dia." ucap Hangeng yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk senang.

"Terimakasih, _ahjussi_." ucap Chanyeol.

"_Appa_. Panggil aku _appa _mulai sekarang." koreksi Hangeng.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Terimakasih _appa, umma_." ucap Chanyeol. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun ya. Kami akan pergi sekarang. Sampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa kami minta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa menjaganya." ucap Heechul. Chanyeol mengangguk. "_Ne_, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."

'_Ah, apa ini berarti Chanyeol akan melamarku? Mengapa aku jadi sangat gugup seperti ini, eoh?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup kembali, membuat Baekhyun menebak bahwa kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar. Pandangannya menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum menatap kearahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja orang tuamu dan orang tuaku keluar." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Eum, benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Oh ya, _umma _mu dan _appa_ mu tadi menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf mereka padamu karena tidak bisa menjagamu." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun yang tadi menatap ke depan menjadi menatap Chanyeol. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu. "Bicaralah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan, eoh? Jangan ragu seperti itu. Kita kan sahabat." ucap Baekhyun saat lelaki cantik itu menemukan keraguan di mata Chanyeol. Hatinya sedikit nyeri saat dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Eum, tapi kau jangan kaget ya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik, karena aku tidak mau mengulang kalimatku lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut –dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hyuna?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hyuna sudah bertunangan dengan Hyunseung." jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah miris.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak. Aku ingin menikahimu karena aku memang mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, berharap menemukan kebohongan disana. Namun, dia tidak menemukannya. Hanya ada kejujuran dan kesungguhan disana.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua kita?" tanya Baekhyun yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oke, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polos.

"Jangan memotong penjelasanku. Jangan bertanya sebelum aku selesai menjelaskannya. Jangan-hmmppffttt" perkataan Chanyeol terpotong karena Baekhyun membekap bibir Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Sudah, cepat jelaskan." perintah Baekhyun dan setelahnya dia melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita berdua sudah bertunangan. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan. Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanya saja pada orang tua mu. Aku memang pernah mencintai Hyuna, tapi aku sadar bahwa itu rasa cinta dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Yah, walaupun Hyuna lebih tua dari aku sih. Sampai aku menyadari bahwa cintaku yang sebenarnya adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun kau bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi aku yakin kau adalah cinta sejatiku. Byun Baekhyun, _saranghae_. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" jelas Chanyeol diakhiri dengan pernyataan cintanya dan ajakan menikah.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat ini. "Bi-bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tulus. "_Ne_, kau bisa mempercayaiku." jawab Chanyeol.

"Eum, Yeol. Bukankah kau _straight_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasang wajah berfikir. "Iya, aku memang _straight_."

"Kalau kau _straight_, kenapa kau melamarku, eoh?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku memang _straight_, tapi itu dulu. Aku menjadi _gay_ karenamu. Aku menjadi _gay_ untukmu."

Baekhyun diam. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya hanya keheningan yang ada. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Maksudku, kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih. Masih banyak wanita ataupun lelaki di luaran sana yang lebih baik dariku. Kenapa aku yang kau pilih?" Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku memilihmu karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol.

"Huh?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak paham dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ya, karena kau Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak peduli kalaupun ada seseorang yang lebih baik darimu. Aku mencintai segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Jadi?" jelas Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol memperjelas.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Sebenarnya masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya untuk menerima Chanyeol. tapi saat dia melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sarat akan ketulusan dan kesungguhan, membuat dia tidak tega untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada lelaki tampan di depannya. Lagipula, dia kan juga masih mencintai lelaki tampan di depannya ini.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menunduk.

"ASSA." Chanyeol bereteriak kegirangan dan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dalam keadaan Baekhyun masih berbaring.

Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung membelalakkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Terima kasih. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kita. Kalau bisa minggu depan kita menikah." ucap Chanyeol dalam posisi masih memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, refleks mendorong Chanyeol agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"APA KAU BILANG? MINGGU DEPAN?" tanya Beakhyun dengan nada tujuh oktafnya. Chanyeol menutup telinganya saat mendengar suara melengking milik Baekhyun.

"I-iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Menurutku sih tidak. Apa menurutmu terlalu cepat? Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku akan mengundurnya."

"A-ah, tidak. Tidak terlalu cepat kok. Aku hanya kaget saja."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat."

"Arghh, aku tidak mau tidur. Masa' aku dari tadi hanya tidur terus? Itu membosankan, kau tahu?"

"Lalu, kau mau apa, heum?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi."

Chanyeol segera membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dan turun dari ranjang.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kaki ku kan tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kan kau tidak menggerakkan kakimu selama beberapa minggu. Pasti kakimu akan terasa kaku."

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, tapi dia malah oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Chanyeol memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga dia bisa menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tuh kan. Kau tidak mendengarkanku sih." ucap Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya. Aku salah." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Pakai kursi roda saja ya." tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak tidak. Kalau aku memakai kursi roda, pasti aku akan dikira punya penyakit parah. Aku tidak mau." tolak Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menggendong mu saja, ya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Y-YACK PARK IDIOT CHANYEOL. TURUNKAN AKU." teriak Baekhyun sambil memukuli pundak Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menggendongnya ala _bridal_. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan tetap berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun menuju taman rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di taman, Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun juga dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman itu.

"Huah, kenapa kau sangat ringan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, membuat lelaki jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, huh? Aku mengalami koma selama lima minggu. Tidak makan apapun. Hanya ada infus. Dasar bodoh. Apa selama ini kau makin bodoh, huh?" cerocos Baekhyun seperti ibu-ibu, membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Iya, iya. Aku lebih bodoh darimu. Jadi, seharusnya kau bisa maklum." balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Terserahku."

Dan setelahnya mereka bercerita banyak hal, dan tertawa bersama.

###

**(SKIP TIME)**

Hari ini hari yang mendebarkan untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan Chanyeol dilaksanakan. Sahabat-sahabatnya datang ke acara pernikahannya. Bahkan Kris dan Tao pun datang.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang _make up_ bersama dengan Lay, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan.

"Baek, berhenti mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu." ucap Kyungsoo yang jengah dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku saat ini, Soo." balas Baekhyun. "Dan juga, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan gaun dan rambut palsu ini." lanjut Baekhyun. Mereka berempat yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sontak tertawa.

Ya, Baekhyun memang menggunakan gaun. Ini semua karena usulan Hyuna pada Chanyeol yang langsung di setujui oleh Chanyeol serta orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, _ge_. Terima nasib mu saja. Lagipula, kau sangat cocok menggunakan gaun ini." ucap Tao. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Uh, ini semua gara-gara gadis menjengkelkan itu." kata Baekhyun yang sebal pada usulan Hyuna.

"Baekhyun ah, kau sangat cantik hari ini. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau adalah pria." canda Luhan yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa dan Baekhyun semakin sebal.

"Baek, kau sangat curang. Aku kan lebih tua darimu. Masa' kau menduluiku menikah?" keluh Lay.

"Kalau kau iri, ajaklah Suho untuk menikah." sahut Kyungsoo, membuat pipi Lay memerah.

"Hey, para gadis yang sedang bergosip, segeralah keluar. Acaranya akan di mulai." ucap Suho yang ada di dekat pintu.

Lima orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, langsung saja menatap tajam pada Suho dan serentak berteriak, "KAMI BUKAN GADIS, BODOH." membuat Suho langsung menutup telinganya dan segera kabur dari sana.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku gugup." histeris Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan lebay deh." ucap Luhan.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan _appa_ Baekhyun dalam balutan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi jas berwarna hitam.

"Baekhyunie, ayo nak." ajak _appa_ Baekhyun. baekhyun berjalan menuju _appa_ nya.

Keempat sahabatnya keluar duluan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain di tempat para tamu.

Alunan musik terdengar saat Baekhyun dan _appa _nya memasuki tempat itu. Pandangan para tamu teralihkan ke arah Baekhyun yang di gandeng oleh sang ayah. Para tamu berdecak kagum saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih yang sederhana itu wajahnya dipoles dengan _make up_ yang tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Tanpa dia sadari, Baekhyun sudah berada di depannya.

Chanyeol yang sudah sadar akan kedatangan Baekhyun, segera membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula Hangeng.

Chanyeol segera menyambut tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk naik ke altar.

"Ah, seperti yang kalian lihat, kami tidak punya pendamping pengantin di pernikahan ini. Jadi kami meminta mereka berdua untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin mereka sendiri." ucap MC yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kris.

"Mulai." ucap Kris pelan.

Chanyeol membuka buku tipis yang di bawanya dan membacanya. "Aku, Park Chanyeol, akan menghormati dan mencintai pengantinku, Byun Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi. Akan menghormati yang lebih tua, akan menjadi suami yang baik untuknya, aku berjanji." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, dan pengantin pria, Park Chanyeol, akan saling mencintai dan menghormati, apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji untuk menghormati yang lebih tua dan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah para tamu.

"Waktunya untuk pertukaran cincin." ucap sang MC.

Chanyeol mengambil cincin dari kotak yang di bawa oleh Hyuna. Lelaki jangkung itu meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Pengantin pria silahkan mencium pengantin anda." ucap sang MC saat sesi pertukaran cincin sudah terlaksana.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat.

CHU

Bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibir Baekhyun. Hanya tiga detik. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dialami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**(Skip)**

"Huah, aku lelah sekali." gumam Baekhyun sambil membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang apartemennya dan Chanyeol. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen setelah menikah.

Tak lama, Chanyeol datang dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Baekhyun dan memeluk lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi 'istri'nya itu.

"Kau kenapa, heum?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, dan mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Baekhyun dipeluk oleh Chanyeol dan wajah lelaki manis itu tepat berada di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"_Ani_, aku hanya kelelahan." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun. "Walaupun kau kelelahan, kau senang dengan pernikahan ini, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membentuk ukiran abstrak di dada Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Menikah denganmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kurasakan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tak risih memakai gaun itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun masih memakai gaunnya dan seperti tidak risih. Baekhyun memang masih memakai gaunnya. Rambut palsunya sudah dia lepas, tapi tidak dengan gaunnya.

"Tentu saja aku risih." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sebal.

Chanyeol menggigit hidung bangir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Kalau kau risih, kenapa tidak melepasnya, heum?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Aku sangat lelah. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengganti baju." jawab Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Ish, dasar malas." cibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo mandi. Kau bau." ajak Chanyeol.

"Chanyeoolll, aku sangat lelah. Sungguh." balas Baekhyun.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada do dalam kamar mereka.

"YACK, CHANYEOOLLL. TURUNKAN AKU." teriak Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau. Kau harus mandi." balas Chanyeol.

Blam

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Masih terdengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang memberontak.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua keluar dengan berbalut bathrobe. Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal. Chanyeol hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju almari yang ada di kamar itu. Lelaki jangkung itu mengambil baju gnati untuknya dan untuk Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di pinngiran ranjang sambil menatapnya.

"Ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan baju ganti Baekhyun kepada lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"_Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah ganti bertanya pada lelaki manis itu.

"Tentu saja ke kamar mandi. Kemana lagi?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau mau apa ke kamar mandi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Berganti pakaian lah. Memang kau pikir aku mau apa ke kamar mandi selain berganti pakaian?" balas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak ganti disini saja? Kita kan sudah menikah."

"_Ani_, kau mesum."

Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menginjak kai Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, dan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"YACK, PARK BAEKHYUN. LIHAT SAJA NANTI, KAU AKAN KUBUAT TIDAK BISA BERJALAN SELAMA SEMINNGU." teriak Chanyeol.

"KAU FIKIR AKU MAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?" balas Baekhyun berteriak.

"TENTU SAJA KAU AKAN MAU." balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"YACK, bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak? Tetangga kalian pasti akan merasa terganggu denga teriakan jelek kalian itu." omel sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan kakaknya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan berkacak pinggang.

"_Noona_, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepat pakai bajumu dan ajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam. Ada _appa_, _umma_, dan orang tua Baekhyun juga." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoora segera keluar dari sana.

Cklek

Pinti kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun dalam balutan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Noona_, _appa_, dan _umma_. Cepatlah keluar, mereka menunggumu. Aku akan berganti baju dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Di ruang keluarga, Baekhyun melihat orang tuanya, orang tua Chanyeol, Yoora, dan Baekbeom.

Mereka berenam yang menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum.

"Baekhyun ah, duduklah sini." ucap Heechul sambil menepuk tempat kosong sebelah kanannya pada sofa yang di dudukinya juga Hangeng. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju _umma _nya dan duduk di sofa itu. Posisi Baekhyun saat ini adalah berada di antara kedua orang tuanya.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Junsu yang tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang-"

"_Annyeong_." Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengatakan keberadaan Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu sudah datang dan mengambil duduk di samping Baekbeom.

"Oh, lihatlah pasangan pengantin baru ini. Sangat pemalas. Kalian baru saja selesai mandi, kan?" sindir Baekbeom.

Chanyeol tertawa canggung, sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat semua yang melihatnya tertawa melihat keimutan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, ada apa kalian semua kesini?" tanya Chanyeol, yang membuat Yoora yang berada tak terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol, menggeplak kepala adiknya itu.

"Kau mengusir kami, eoh?" tanya Yoora.

"_Ani_. Aku kan hanya bertanya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini, sudah dewasa masih saja bertengkar." lerai Yoochun.

"Eum, jadi kami kesini hanya membawakan kebutuhan kalian seperti persediaan makanan dan yang lainnya. Juga, kami ingin menengok kalian. Apa kami datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" jelas Hangeng disertai pertanyaan yang bermaksud menggoda anaknya dan menantunya ini.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "_Appa_~ Jangan menggodaku seperti itu." rengek Baekhyun yang sontak membuat tujuh orang lainnya tertawa gemas.

"Iya, iya. _Appa_ tidak akan menggodamu lagi." ucap Hangeng disela-sela tawanya.

Dan setelahnya ruangan itu diisi dengan obrolan dari delapan orang yang ada disana. Tak jarang pula orang tua Chanyeol maupun orang tua Baekhyun serta Baekbeom dan Yoora menggoda Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun sebal.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 21.35, mereka berenam pamit dari apartemen ChanBaek.

**(Skip Time)**

Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selama satu bulan itu, mereka menjalani hidup mereka seperti biasa. Bersekolah, berkumpul dengan teman, dan sebagainya.

Saat ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen. Posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini adalah Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada kepala Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati indahnya kota Seoul dari balkon kamar mereka pada malam hari. Chanyeol menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Hm?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang bahkan kau sendiri tahu apa jawabannya?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa heran dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu, Baek." jawab Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol yang paling tampan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." ucap Baekhyun, dan setelahnya lelaki manis itu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. "_Ne_, aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Dan Chanyeol megecup kening Baekhyun penuh cinta. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibir suaminya itu menempel di keningnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Baek, apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap heran pada Chanyeol.

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku, mempercayaiku, dan selalu ada untukku apapun yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol, yang semakin membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, mempercayaimu, dan selalu ada untukmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menungguku untuk beberapa tahun ke depan?"

"Memang kau mau kemana? Kau mau pergi tanpa mengajakku, eoh?"

"Bisakah, Baek."

"Iya, iya. Aku bisa menunggumu. Sebenarnya ada apa, eoh?"

"Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Tetap mencintaiku, mempercayaiku, dan selalu ada untukku apapun yang terjadi."

"_Ne_."

"Ayo kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membasuh wajah mereka dan menyikat gigi mereka. Setelahnya, mereka berbaring di ranjang dan tidur dengan posisi berpelukan dengan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun dan mengucapkan "_Jaljayo_" pada Baekhyun dan juga di balas "_Jaljayo_" oleh Baekhyun.

'_Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku sudah membohongimu. Maafkan aku. Belum saatnya kau mengetahu semuanya.'_

'_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia aneh sekali.'_

###

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di depan rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Tadi pagi, Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mengemasi pakaian dan beberapa barang berharga miliknya. Chanyeol bilang, dirinya akan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Awalnya Baekhyun bingung, tapi karena paksaan Chanyeol dan juga perkataan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol juga.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan di sambut baik oleh Heechul. Di sana, juga ada Junsu dan kakaknya. Omong-omong, Chanyeol sudah memberitahukan 'kejadian itu' pada orang tuanya, orang tua Baekhyun, Baekbeom dan Yoora.

Mereka berenam hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat Chanyeol menceritakan 'kejadian itu'. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Chanyeol juga bilang bahwa dia akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi jika dia sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan Chanyeol pikir, hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Sidang sudah di laksanakan, dan berkat bantuan keluarga Taeyeon, hukuman Chanyeol di ringankan dari sepuluh tahun penjara menjadi lima tahun penjara. Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk bersama dengan istrinya selama beberapa hari sebelum dirinya di penjara. Dan dengan beberapa kali usaha, akhirnya dia mendapatkan ijin. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun sebelum dia menjalani hukumannya.

Keluarganya hanya mampu menghargai keputusan Chanyeol. Mereka juga bersedia melakukan apapun keinginan Chanyeol. Dan keinginan lelaki itu adalah keluarganya dan keluarga Baekhyun agar menjaga Baekhyun selama dia pergi. Juga, dia menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun sebelum waktunya pas. Selain itu, dia juga bilang pada mereka serta sahabat-sahabatnya untuk tidak sedikitpun menyinggung kejadian yang tidak diingat Baekhyun. Mereka menyanggupi itu semua.

Tentang keluarga Taeyeon, mereka juga sudah mengetahui semuanya. Awalnya keluarganya sangat _shock_ dan marah besar saat mengetahui bahwa yang membunuh anak mereka adalah teman anaknya sendiri. Keluarga Chanyeol meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada keluargaTaeyeon dan menjelaskan tentang kondisi Chanyeol. Keluarga Taeyeon akhirnya memaafkan Chanyeol dan keluarganya, serta meminta maaf pada keluarga Baekhyun, karena anaknya pernah hampir menyelakai Baekhyun. Keluarganya juga berjanji untuk melakukan segala cara agar hukuman Chanyeol diringankan. Mereka salut pada Chanyeol yang notabene masih berada di tingkat 2 Senior High School, tapi berani bertanggung jawab. Terlebih ini masalah serius. Juga, mereka masih memiliki hati untuk anak seperti Chanyeol. Apalagi Chanyeol sudah menikah. Keluarga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, terlebih Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih pada keluarga Taeyeon.

Kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk dan mengobrol seperti biasa. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk ke kamar Baekhyun yang dulu.

"Yeol, sebenarnya kenapa kita harus menginap di rumah orang tuaku, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang menata barang-barang yang di bawa oleh Baekhyun di kamar lelaki manis itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Bukan kita, Baek. Tapi hanya kau yang akan tinggal disini." jawab Chanyeol sambil terus menata barang-barang milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Lalu kau akan kemana, eoh? Kau tetap tinggal di apartemen kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku tidak tinggal di apartemen kita." jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjarak satu setengah meter dari posisinya dan memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Kau mempercayaiku, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau kau memang mempercayaiku, kau tidak boleh terus menerus bertanya, oke?"

"Ish, memangnya kenapa?"

"Baek."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan berhenti bertanya. Puas kau?"

"Hahaha. Sangat puas."

"Yang penting, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menghianatiku, oke?"

"Oke."

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. _'Maafkan aku sudah membohongimu.'_

###

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang menonton tv bersama _hyung_nya, Baekbeom. Chanyeol tadi pamit pergi padanya, tanpa Baekhyun tahu kemana perginya Chanyeol. Saat ditanya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Kau mempercayaiku, kan?". Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. orang tuanya, _hyung_nya, orangtua Chanyeol, dan nya, orangtua Chanyeol, dan Yoora _noona_ juga tidak menjawab saat dia menanyakan kepergian Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu karena dia juga tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa lagi. Nanti juga dia akan pulang. Itulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol tidak pulang. Tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi khawatir. Tapi saat dia bertanya pada keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol, hanya jawaban yang sama yang dikatakan oleh mereka. "Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padanya, kan?"

Baekhyun curiga ada yang di sembunyikan oleh mereka pada dirinya. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sebulan lebih beberapa hari semenjak Chanyeol 'menghilang', keluarganya mengatakan bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkannya kehilangan beberapa ingatan. Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun mulai menjalani terapi agar dia bisa mengingat ingatan yang di lupakannya.

Baekhyun menjalani terapi selama lima bulan, dan akhirnya dia bisa mengingat semuanya. Mengingat bagaimana malangnya dia. Mengingat saat Chanyeol membentaknya. Mengingat saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mengingat saat ciuman pertamanya di renggut oleh Chanyeol. Mengingat saat dia bekerja sama dengan Mark. Mengingat saat Chanyeol bilang bahwa lelaki jangkung itu juga mencintainya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yoora juga sudah menceritakan kebenaran tentang kematian Taeyeon yang sebenarnya. Dia sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa yang membunuh Taeyeon adalah Chanyeol. Dia juga sedih saat dia tahu alasan Chanyeol membunuh Taeyeon adalah dirinya. Dia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab Taeyeon meninggal. Sahabat-sahabatnya dan keluarganya selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa ini bukan salahnya.

Hari-hari Baekhyun lewati dengan kurang bersemangat. Saat ini dia sudah duduk di kelas 3.

Masalah pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, hanya sahabat-sahabatnya dan para guru saja yang tahu.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang duduk di dalam kelasnya sambil matanya melihat kearah lapangan basket yang dia lihat melalui jendela kelasnya. Hanya ada dia sendiri disini, karena ini adalah waktu istirahat. Sahabat-sahabatnya sedang di kantin untuk membeli makanan ataupun minuman untuk mereka sendiri juga untuk Baekhyun.

"BAEK AH." Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar teriakan dari arah kanannya. Lelaki manis itu menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang memandang datar pada Baekhyun. Di tangan lelaki bermata bulat itu, terdapat kantung keresek yang Baekhyun yakini berisi makanan dan minuman yang di beli oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"_Wae_, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar padanya. Jangan lupakan Hyuna, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, dan Lay yang berdiri mengelilinginya.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar. "Kau melamun lagi, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo. Memang, sejak Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya, lelaki itu lebih sering melamun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap keenam sahabatnya. Mereka berenam mengangguk.

"_Mianhae_." ucap Baekhyun sambil tertunduk. Mereka berenam mendesah malas dan segera duduk. Hyuna dan Xiumin duduk di kursi belakang Baekhyun, Suho dan Lay duduk di depan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan Luhan duduk di meja yang di tempati Baekhyun.

"Dari dulu kau hanya bilang seperti itu. Tapi kau tetap saja mengulanginya. Ayolah, Baek. Jangan membuat kami khawatir denganmu." ucap Xiumin.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mianhae_." ucapnya.

"Ya sudah. Ini, makanlah. Tubuhmu semakin kurus, kau tahu?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan dua buah roti isi dan jus strawberry pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera memakannya, karena sahabat-sahabatnya ini menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah mereka mengatakan _makan-kalau-tidak-kau-akan-mati-ditangan-kami._

Bel tanda jam istirahat selesai telah berbunyi saat Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan makannya, dengan tatapan tajam sahabat-sahabatnya padanya tentunya.

Mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka yang sebenarnya, sebelum guru yang mempunyai jadwal mengajar setelah istirahat datang ke kelas.

**(Skip Time)**

Satu tahun sudah berlalu, yang berarti Baekhyun dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah lulus dari Senior High Scool, dan melanjutkan ke universitas. Yang berarti juga, sudah delapan belas bulan Baekhyun hidup tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat merindukan lelaki jangkung yang sudah menjadi suami sahnya itu. Tapi setiap keluarganya mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan mau dan berakhir dengan menangis ataupun menjerit kesetanan saat dia dipaksa.

Keluarganya dan keluarga suaminya sudah menyerah membujuk Baekhyun. Setiap salah satu dari mereka mengunjungi Chanyeol, hanya kata maaf yang terucap karena mereka gagal membawa Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya akan tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka karena sudah menjaga Baekhyun nya.

Heechul baru saja pulang dari mengunjungi Chanyeol bersama dengan Yoora dan Junsu. Dia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, membuat sosok yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela menoleh kearah pintu.

Baekhyun yang melihat ibunya, langsung berjalan kearah ibunya dan memeluknya erat. Heechul balas memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus surai halus milik anaknya itu.

"_Umma_, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Ya, walaupun dia tidak pernah mau diajak mengunjungi Chanyeol, dia tetap akan menanyakan keadaan suaminya itu pada ibunya, ayahnya, ataupun kakaknya.

Heechul tersenyum sambil tangannya masih mengelus surai halus milik Baekhyun. Heechul membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya itu.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Dia sangat merindukanmu. Kau tidak merindukannya, eoh?" jawab Heechul dengan pertanyaan di akhirnya.

Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya ini. "Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya." jawab Baekhyun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengunjunginya, eoh?" tanya Heechul yang masih heran dengan anaknya ini.

"A-aku ingin mengunjunginya. Ta-tapi hiks.. aku takut a-aku tidak hiks.. bisa lepas darinya." jawab Baekhyun disela-sela isakannya.

"_Umma_ mengerti perasaanmu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, _ne_? Nanti tidak cantik lagi." balas Heechul disertai candaan.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap ibunya. "Aku tidak cantik. Aku tampan." protes Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya yang memerah.

Heechul tertawa kecil dan mencubit kecil bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "_Arraseo_. Kau tampan, bukan cantik." ucap Heechul. Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudah, jangan ngambek lagi, _ne_? _Umma_ minta maaf." lanjut Heechul saat melihat Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi ibunya. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menatap ibunya itu dengan tatapan _puupy eyes_. Heechul mengerti, pasti Baekhyun ingin meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Ada apa, heum? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Heechul.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat _umma _nya mengerti arti tatapannya.

"_Umma_, aku ingin mengadopsi seorang anak, bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

Heechul membulatkan matanya saat mendengar permintaan dari anak bungsunya ini. Dia pikir, Baekhyun ingin di belikan barang atau apa.

Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Heechul langsung memasang wajah sedih. "Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, siap mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.

Heechul bingung harus menjawab apa, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab, "Nanti kita bicarakan pada _appa_ dan keluarga Park dulu, _ne_?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, kira-kira empat jam, akhirnya keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun berkumpul di rumah keluarga Byun.

"Eum, jadi begini. Aku ingin meminta persetujuan kalian tenteng permintaan Baekhyun tadi siang." ucap Heechul memulai pembicaraan.

Semua yang ada disana menatap penasaran kearah Heechul dan Baekhyun.

"Memang apa permintaan Baekhyun, _ahjumma_?" tanya Yoora yang sangat sangat penasaran dengan permintaan adik iparnya.

Jangan-jangan Baekhyun ingin cerai dari Chanyeol. Itulah pemikiran Yoora.

"Eum, begini. Baekhyun, eum.. dia-" perkataan Heechul tepotomg oleh Baekhyun.

"Ish, _umma_ terlalu lama. Aku ingin mengadopsi seorang anak. Apakah boleh?"

Tak jauh beda dari reaksi Heechul saat tadi. Mereka yang mendengarnya juga terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat reaksi mereka semua.

"Jadi, boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Mereka semua segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hei, bocah. Kau sedang mengigau atau apa, heh? Kau ingin mengadopsi seorang anak? Mengurusi dirimu saja belum bisa. Yang benar saja." cibir Baekbeom. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar cibiran kakaknya itu.

"Eum, kenapa kau ingin mengadopsi seorang anak, Baek?" tanya Hangeng mewakili mereka yang ada disana.

"Aku merasa sangat kesepian. Jadi, aku fikir mengadopsi seorang anak bisa membuatku tidak merasa kesepian lagi." jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu nanti, sayang? Kalau kau suatu saat sangat sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu., _umma_ takut nanti kau malah menelantarkan anak yang kau adopsi." tanya ibu mertuanya.

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir. "Aku kan bisa menitipkannya pada salah satu dari kalian." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau kan tahu, kalau kami semua sangat sibuk. Kami tidak setiap saat bisa membantumu." ucap _umma _nya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau mempekerjakan _baby sitter_ untuk menjaga anak yang akan kau adopsi?" tanya _appa_ nya meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir. Sampai akhirnya dia menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku tidak setuju. Aku takut kalau nanti _baby sitter_ itu malah mencelakai anakku."

Semua yang mendengar penolakan Baekhyun, langsung menghela nafas.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau akau berhenti kuliah dulu? Dengan begitu, aku akan bisa selalu menjaganya. Bagaimana? Boleh, ya?" Semua yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun menganga.

"Aish, bocah. Apakah otakmu tergeser, eoh?" tanya Baekbeom. Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan –yang lebih mengarah ke ejekan- dari kakaknya ini.

"_Umma, appa_. Boleh, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" mohon Baekhyun dengan _aegyo_ andalannya.

"Aku akan meneruskan kuliah ku. Aku janji." lanjut Baekhyun saat dia tidak mendapat respon dari siapapun.

"Kapan kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu? Jangan bilang saat anak yang kau adopsi itu sudah besar." tanya Heechul.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah bersama dengan Yeolie. Saat Yeollie sudah keluar, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk meluluskan pendidikan Senior High School nya dengan cepat. Apapun caranya. Dan setelahnya kami berdua bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Ya, ya, ya." jelas Baekhyun disertai permohonan. Jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan tangan yang ditangkupkan di depan dadanya.

Mereka yang tidak tega dengan Baekhyun, langsung menatap satu sama lain. Meminta persetujuan lewat tatapan mata. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk, yang membuat Baekhyun langsung memekik senang dan memeluk orang tuanya, mertuanya, dan kakak iparnya satu persatu. Mengabaikan kakak laki-lakinya yang memandang datar pada dirinya.

###

Saat ini, Baekhyun, Yoora, Heechul, dan Junsu sedang berada di salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di Seoul. Baekhyun menatap berbinar pada anak-anak yang berumur kira-kira dibawah tujuh tahun yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman samping panti asuhan itu.

Baekhyun di tarik oleh Yoora untuk mengikuti Heechul dan Junsu yang sudah dulu pergi mengikuti seorang wanita paruh baya yang dia yakini sebagai kepala panti. Mereka berempat berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

Wanita paruh baya tadi –yang mereka ketahui bernama Shin Hae Rin- membuka pintu dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatangan kalian kesini?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada tamunya.

"Ah, jadi begini. Anak saya ingin mengadopsi seorang anak. Apakah bisa?" jawab Heechul disertai pertanyaan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja bisa. Apakah anak anda sudah menemukan anak yang ingin di adopsinya?" jawab wanita itu disertai pertanyaan.

Heechul menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan _umma_ nya, segera menggeleng.

"Anak saya belum menemukannya." jawab Heechul. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepala panti itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita keluar dan mencari anak yang akan anak anda adopsi." ajak kepala panti itu.

Mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Dia berhenti di halaman samping panti asuhan.

Mata Baekhyun berkeliaran menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang sepertinya tengah asik menggambar.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kepala panti. "Kenapa anak itu tidak bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil telunjuknya menunjuk anak kecil tadi.

Nyonya Shin tersenyum. "Dia anak yang pemalu dan pendiam. Dia jarang bergabung dengan temannya dan lebih memilih menggambar daripada bermain." jelas nyonya Shin.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Umurnya lima tahun."

Baekhyun menatap anak itu lama. "Aku akan menghampirinya." ucap Baekhyun. Mereka yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah anak itu. Saat sampai di depan anak itu, Baekhyun berjongkok, membuat anak kecil yang sedang asik menggambar itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu mengerjap bingung.

"Hai, anak manis. Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada anak kecil yang memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Chanhee." jawab anak kecil itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban dari anak kecil ini. Rambut anak ini pendek dengan poni mangkuknya, penampilannya pun seperti anak laki-laki. Tapi kenapa namanya seperti anak perempuan? Begitulah pemikairan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari jongkoknya dan duduk di samping anak kecil yang bernama Chanhee ini.

"Kau _yeoja_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Anak kecil itu mengerjap bingung. "_Ani_. Aku _namja_. Memangnya kenapa, _noona_?"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerjap bingung. "Kau _namja_, tapi kenapa nama mu seperti _yeoja_? Dan juga, hei, kenapa kau memanggilku _noona_? Aku ini _namja_, kau tahu?"

"Bialkan saja nama ku seperti _yeoja_. Dan, benalkah kau ini _namja_? Kau sepelti _yeoja_."

Tak heran jika anak ini mengira Beakhyun adalah _yeoja_. Rambutnya agak panjang, kira-kira sebahunya. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna pink, celana _jeans_ selutut, dan sepatu berwarna putih dan pink. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Ish, aku ini memang _namja_. Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan mereka?"

"Aku malas."

"Ohh."

"..."

"Eum, hei. Apakah kau ingin mempunyai orang tua?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanhee mengerjap polos kearah Baekhyun. "Apakah bisa?" tanya Chanhee.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau mau?"

Chanhee memasang pose berfikir. "Sebenalnya Chanhee sangat ingin mempunyai olang tua."

"Eum, apa kau mau menjadi anakku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanhee mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Apakah bisa?" bukannya menjawab, Chanhee malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja bisa." jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana calanya?" tanya Chanhee yang penasaran.

"Aku mengadopsimu dan aku akan menjadi orang tuamu. Apakah kau mau?"

"Apakah memiliki olang tua itu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu?"

Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencakar anak ini karena terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi karena dia baik hati, dia pun menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil yang menggemaskan ini.

"_Hyung_ kan punya orang tua."

Anak kecil itu ber 'ohh' ria.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Chanhee yang membuat Baekhyun ingin mencakar tanah yang di dudukinya ini.

"Kau mau menjadi anak _hyung _tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." jawab anak itu antusias.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sat mendengar jawaban Chanhee.

"Tapi, apakah nyonya Shin membolehkan aku menjadi anak _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita kesana." ajak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah kedua ibunya, kakak iparnya, dan nyonya Shin berada.

Baekhyun menggendong Chanhee setelah sebelumnya dia mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Chanhee.

"_Umma_, aku ingin mengadopsi anak ini." ucap Baekhyun pada kedua _umma_ nya dan langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari _umma_ nya.

**###**

Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Yang berarti sudah setahun pula Baekhyun hidup dengan Chanhee, ah atau sekarang kita memanggilnya Chanhyun. Dua jam setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Chanhee, dia mengubah nama Chanhee menjadi Chanhyun.

Umur Chanhyun saat ini menginjak enam tahun. Chanhyun sekarang sudah memasuki kelas 1 Elementary School.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang rumahnya. Empat puluh delapan menit yang lalu, Chanhyun sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

Tak lama, ada suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju taman belakang. Posisi Baekhyun yang membelakangi suara itu, membuatnya tidak tahu siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

Baekhyun mengira itu adalah Yoora, Baekbeom, atau ibunya. Saat dia menoleh, dia melihat Chanhyun -yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya- berjalan agak terhuyung menuju arahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanhyun sudah berada di depannya dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Chanhyun hanya menggeleng. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengelus surai hitam anaknya ini.

"_Umma_, apakah Chanhyun punya _appa_?" tanya Chanhyun pada sang _umma_. Yah, selama ini Chanhyun memang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _'umma'_.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanhyun. "Tentu saja, sayang."

"Tapi, kenapa Chanhyun tidak pernah melihat _appa_? _Appa_ Chanhyun kemana?"

"_Appa_ Chanhyun sedang ada urusan. Suatu saat pasti nanti _appa_ akan kembali. Chanhyun percaya pada _umma_, kan?"

Chanhyun mengangguk.

"Anak pintar." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusak lembut anaknya yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya ini.

'_Yeol, apa nanti kau akan menerima Chanhyun? Kuharap kau akan menerimanya, Yeol.'_

**Thirty moths later**

"Aku kembali, Baek." gumam seorang _namja_ jangkung yang duduk di kursi dekat pengemudi. Seseorang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, tersenyum samar saat mndengar gumaman dari orang di sebelahnya.

Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Park Yoora. Ya, Chanyeol sudah bebas dan sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Byun. Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke taman belakang rumah saat Heechul mengatakan Baekhyun berada di taman belakang bersama Chanhyun. Ya, Chanyeol juga sudah tahu perihal Baekhyun yang mengadopsi seorang anak dan berhenti kuliah.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di ayunan sambil mengawasi Chanhyun yang sedang bermain. Walaupun Chanhyun sudah berumur delapan setengah tahun, tetap saja Chanhyun perlu diawasi.

Chanhyun yang melihat seseorang yang dia ketahui sebagai _appa_ nya –Baekhyun pernah menunjukkan foto Chanyeol pada dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa itu _appa_ nya- akan memekik, tapi tidak jadi saat Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir.

Chanhyun diam dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Chanyeol berjalan pelan-pelan –berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara- kearah Baekhyun. Saat sudah sampai di belakang Baekhyun pas, dia langsung menutup mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan meraba tangan yang menutupi pandangannya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan itu. Baekhyun mengira itu adalah kakaknya.

"YACK, Byun Baekbeom. Lepaskan tanganmu dari mataku, bodoh." teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Chanhyun menahan tawa mereka. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang saat pemilik tangan itu melepaskan tangannya dari matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, membuat Chanhyun langsung menutup matanya dan Baekhyun yang membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Cha-chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun terbata.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "_Ne_, sayang. Maafkan aku."

"K-kau?"

Baekhyun memutari ayunan dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Bodoh. Kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Aku membencimu." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Maka, maafkan aku, _ne_? Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Chanyeol. Dia semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun.

Yoora yang beberapa menit yang lalu ada disana, langsung mengajak Chanhyun untuk meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dulu. Chanhyun hanya menurut pada kakak dari _appa_ nya ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berpelukan. Sampai saat tangisan Baekhyun reda, lelaki mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tajam.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, membuat kekesalan Baekhyun bertambah.

"Yack, Park Chanyeol. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun mendecih saat mendengar jawaban suaminya ini.

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku marah padamu. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku." ucap Baekhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mencerna ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

Setelah Chanyeol mampu mencerna ucapan Baekhyun tadi, dia langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam. Dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol berlari, tapi-

BLAM

-terlambat. Pintu kamar Baekhyun sudah di tutup oleh pemiliknya, dan Chanyeol mendengar suara pintu yang di kunci.

"Baekhyun ah. Buka pintunya. Aku minta maaf, oke?"

"..."

"Yack, Baekhyun. Jangan marah seperti ini. Bahkan aku baru saja datang, dan kau langsung marah padaku? Aish, _jinjja_."

Baekhyun tetap tidak membukakan pintu.

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah cara, yang menurutnya akan berhasil. "Baekkie, kalau kau tidak mau membuka pintunya, aku akan pergi dan membawa kabur Chanhyun. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi, kan? Kalau kau tidak mau, ma-" ucapan Chanyeol yang berupa ancaman terpotong oleh suara Baekhyun yang berada di kamar.

"Pergi saja sana. Tidak usah membawa-bawa Chanhyun. Kau fikir, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, eoh? Pergi saja. Pergi yang jauh. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Chanyeol menganga saat mendengar kalimat Baekhyun tadi. Baekbeom yang lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Baekbeom menepuk bahu Chanyeol, seolah sedang memberi kekuatan. "Sabar, Yeol. Adikku memang begitu. Semoga kau tak menyesali keputusanmu menikahinya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekbeom berlalu dari depan kamar adiknya dengan tawa yang sangat menyebalkan –untuk Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah kalau mau mu seperti itu. Aku akan membawa kabur Chanhyun dari sini." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya, langsung membulatkan matanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya tadi dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dia pikir setelah dia mengatakan itu, Chanyeol akan membujuknya lagi.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu, membuka kunci dan membuka pintunya.

Baekhyun mencekal tangan Chanyeol saat lelaki jangkung itu ingin melangkah pergi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol jadi panik sendiri.

"Baek, kau ke-"

"Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, menyeringai samar.

'_Mengerjainya sesekali tidak apa, kan?'_

"Tentu saja aku serius. Menurutmu aku hanya main-main saja?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Y-yack, jangan begitu. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, _ne_? Apalagi membawa Chanhyun."

"Hahahaha"

Tawa Chanyeol langsung meledak saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang panik dan ketakutan seperti itu.

"YACK, kenapa kau malah tertawa, huh?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung.

"Wajahmu, Baek. Haha. Aduh, perutku sakit." jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang di kerjai, langsung memelintir tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

"A-aduh, Baek. Le-lepaskan, ini sakit. Aww."

Baekhyun hanya menyeringai saat melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol.

"Rasakan ini. Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku, huh?"

Lima detik kemudian, Chanhyun datang dan langsung membantu _appa_ nya dari serangan _umma_ nya.

"Yack, Chanhyun. Jangan bantu _appa_ mu. Dia jahat pada _umma_."

"_Ani_. _Umma_ yang jahat pada _appa_. _Umma,_ lepaskan _appa._ Kasihan _appa_." Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun memilih mengalah dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol untuk turun ke bawah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa terabaikan.

"Yack, kalian berdua. Awas saja kalian." teriak Baekhyun dari lantai atas, dan segera turun untuk menyusul anak dan suaminya.

"_Halmoeni_, tolong Chanhyun dan _appa_!" teriak Chanhyun dan langsung berlindung di belakang Heechul, begitupula Chanyeol.

Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya ini.

Baekhyun datang kearah mereka, berniat untuk balas dendam. Tapi di hentikan oleh Heechul.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Lebih baik kalian istirahat dari pada kejar-kejaran tidak jelas seperti ini."

Chanhyun dan Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak peduli dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana, sudah ada Baekbeom, Yoora, Hangeng, Yoochun, dan Junsu.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang muat untuk tiga orang. Tak lama, Chanyeol, Chanhyun, dan Heechul menyusul dengan membawa minuman dan cemilan.

Chanyeol dan Chanhyun duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Baekhyun. posisi mereka adalah Baekhyun, Chanhyun, lalu Chanyeol.

"Ehem. Jadi, _appa _ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian. Apakah kalian akan kembali ke apartemen kalian atau tetap tinggal disini?" tanya Hangeng mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"_Appa_ mengusir kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyunnie. _Appa_ kan hanya bertanya." jawab Hangeng.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, meminta jawaban.

"Kami akan kembali ke apartemen kami saja." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, kapan kalian akan pindah?" tanya Yoochun.

"Nanti sore / Besok." jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Nanti sore kita kembali."

"_Ani_. Besok saja kita baru kembali."

"Nanti sore, Baek."

"Besok, Yeol."

"Baek, menurut padaku. Aku ini suami mu."

"Enak saja akau menurut padamu. Dan, aku tidak peduli kalau kau itu suamiku."

Chanhyun yang jengah melihat perdebatan orang tuanya ini, langsung berteriak. "DIAAMMM"

Hening

Delapan orang dewasa yang ada disana tidak ada yang mebuka mulut.

"Nah, begini kan lebih nyaman. Daripada kalian ribut tentang waktu pindah, lebih baik Chanhyun yang memutuskan." ucap seseorang yang paling muda disana.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap penuh harap kearah Chanhyun, berharap Chanhyun mengatakan pendapat mereka. Tapi...

"Chanhyun ingin kita pindah sekarang ini." ucap Chanhyun mutlak.

"Ok, kita pulang sekarang. Pamit pada _halmoeni, haraboji, _Yoora _ahjumma_ dan Baekbeom _ahjussi, ne_?" ucap Chanyeol. Chanhyun mengangguk dan melakukan yang diucapkan oleh _appa_ nya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga pamit kepada mereka berenam.

Mereka sekarang sudah bersiap memasuki mobil. Mobil milik Chanyeol yang ada di rumah keluarga Park tepatnya.

"Lalu, barang-barangku yang masih ada disini, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap kearah Yoora. "Biar Yoora _noona_ yang mengantarnya." ucap Chanyeol dan langsung memasuki mobil. Setelahnya, Chanyeol langsung tancap gas, mengabaikan _noona_ nya yang berteriak bak orang kesetanan.

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chanhyun hanya tertawa karena ulah Chanyeol tadi yang menyebabkan Yoora berteriak tidak jelas.

"Aih, _appa_ sangat jahat pada Yoora _noona_." ucap Chanhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa janggal dengan ucapan Chanhyun pun menoleh sebentar kearah Chanhyun dan bertanya. "Mengapa kau memanggil Yoora dengan sebutan _noona_? Dia itu _ahjumma_ mu, Chanhyunnie."

Chanhyun mengerjap polos.

"Yoora _noona_ yang menyuruh Chanhyun untuk memanggilnya _noona_. Baekbeom _hyung_ pun juga begitu." jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sambil bergumam 'ohh'.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah sampai di gedung apartemen mereka. Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk anaknya. Chanhyun turun dari mobil dan langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga menaiki lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai enam, lantai apartemen mereka.

Ting

Suara lift yang berbunyi, menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka sudah sampai lantai enam.

Chanhyun melepaskan gandengan nya pada Baekhyun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar apartemen yang bernomor 98.

"_Umma, appa_, cepatlah." teriak Chanhyun yang sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanhyun.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Baekhyun mulai memasukkan beberapa digit nomor agar pintunya terbuka.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanhyun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa melepas sepatunya.

Apartemennya tampak terawat. Sepertinya Baekhyun, keluarga Baekhyun, dan keluarganya sering kesini atau menyuruh seseorang untuk selalu membersihkan apartemen yang di tinggalinya.

Chanyeol melepas sepatu yang di pakainya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu. Begitupun Baekhyun.

"Chanhyunnie, lepas sepatu mu, sayang." perintah Baekhyun pada Chanhyun yang berada di kamar mereka berdua.

"_Ne_, _umma_." balas Chanhyun dan langsung keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng sepatunya, dan meletakannya di rak sepatu.

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Chanhyun yang sedang menonton tv.

"Iya." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak dulu."

"Baek, aku ingin ramyun."

"Chanhyun juga ingin ramyun."

"Ish, kalian ini. Kalian fikir aku akan memasak apa selain ramyun, huh? Persediaan bahan makanan saja tidak punya. hanya ramyun lah yang kita punya."

Chanyeol dan Chanhyun mendengus bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"_Appa_, apakah _umma_ memang menyebalkan dari dulu?" tanya Chanhyun pada Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, _umma_ mu sangat menyebalkan. Apa kau betah tinggal dengannya selama ini?" balas Chanyeol.

"Yack, kalian fikir aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapan kalian, eoh? Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku." bentak Baekhyun saat dia sedang melewati Chanyeol dan Chanhyun.

"Kami kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan yang tidak-tidak." gumam mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karena tinggal seatap dengan dua orang menyebalkan yang menjabat sebagai suami dan anaknya ini.

Padahal dulu Chanhyun tidak se-menyebalkan ini. Tapi setelah anaknya itu bertemu Chanyeol, Chanhyun menjadi sangat sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Ramyun sudah matang. _Jja_, kita makan." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung mematikan tv dan mengajak Chanhyun untuk ke ruang makan yang ada di dekat dapur.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang. Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah selesai dengan makan siang mereka.

"Chanhyun ah, ini waktunya kau untuk tidur. _Kajja_, masuk kamar." ajak Baekhyun. Chanhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Mereka bertiga segera merebahkan diri mereka di ranjang empuk yang ada di kamar itu. Chanhyun berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menyanyikan lullaby agar anaknya itu tertidur. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, anaknya yang tampan itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol, dan lelaki jangkung itu ternyata juga sudah tertidur. Dia tersenyum dan memilih untuk ikut tidur, setelah sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening putranya.

###

Siang sudah berganti malam. Saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.05 waktu setempat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di balkon kamar mereka. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan meletakkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun. Mereka memandang bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip indah.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang menanyakan keberadaab Chanhyun, anak itu sudah tertidur satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Yeol, bukankah bintang itu sangat indah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bintang yang paling bersinar di langit.

Chanyeol melihat bintang itu. "Ya, sangat indah. Tapi menurutku kau jauh lebih indah." jawab Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. "Yeol, jangan menggodaku. Aku malu." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Hei, aku tidak menggodamu. Aku berkata sejujurnya." balas Chanyeol.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Hening

"Baek, apa kau ingat perjuangan cinta kita dulu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Yah, aku ingat. Aku mencintaimu, Kau mencintai Hyuna. Sampai akhirnya kau mengetahui perasaanku, lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi kekasihmu karena janji konyolmu itu. Beberapa hari kemudian kita putus. Lalu, seminggu kemudian, kalau tidak salah, Mark memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih pura-puranya untuk memanasi Bambam. Dan, yeah. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksimu." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Sampai Baekhyun ingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah tahu apa hubunganku dengan Mark yang sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah tahu. Mark yang memberi tahu ku." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ber 'ohh' ria.

"Oh ya, aku ingin kau menamatkan sekolahmu secepatnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Pokoknya kau harus bisa mendapat ijazah secepatnya. Lalu kita akan kuliah bersama-sama. Kalau masalah Chanhyun, aku akan menitipkannya pada _umma_, _noona, _atau _hyung_ saja. Oh, atau dia kutitipkan ke tempat penitipan anak. Bla bla bla" oceh Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya melongo saat mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

Chu

Chanyeol yang sedang malas mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menciunmnya tepat di bibir. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut. Hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, menandakan dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung melepaskan pagutannya dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memeluk yang lebih pendek dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." ucap Chanyeol pada lelaki yang di peluknya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yeol." balas Baekhyun.

"_Wo Ai Ni_."

"_Wo Ye Ai Ni_."

"_Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru yo_."

"_I Love You_."

"_I Love You too_."

"_Saranghae._"

"_Nado saranghae._"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Bintang, bulan, dan langit menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

Baekhyun tidak menyesal telah percaya bahwa**cinta akan indah pada waktunya.** Dan saat ini dia merasakannya.

'_Saranghae, Yeol. Terima kasih sudah membalas cintaku dan memberiku kebahagiaan.'_

'_Saranghae, Baek. Maaf, karena aku pernah menyakitimu dan membohongimu. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, selalu mencintaiku, mempercayaiku, menungguku, dan memberiku kebahagiaan. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan Chanhyun.'_

.

.

.

**END**

-dengan tidak elitnya.

Gaje? Absurd? Aneh? Emang.

Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan, dll.

Please, jangan protes kalo chap ini aneh banget. Ada beberapa bagian yang aku tulis di sela-sela aku perang/? sama BaekYeon Shipper *curhat.

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis (9.852 words), dan sumpah, aku ngrasa ini chapter tergaje.

Please, jangan bunuh aku gara-gara updatenya lama.

Tentang hukuman Chanyeol itu, swear aku cuma ngarang.

Yang pas ChanBaek nikahan, aku nyontek yang ada di Playful Kiss. Aku kan nggak pernah nikah, jadinya kagak tau *ditimpuk

Oh, ya. Mau tanya dong. Disini ada yang sekolah di **SMP N 1 Prambanan **nggak? Atau ada yang kenal sama salah satu murid sana, gitu? Kalo ada, namanya siapa dan kelas apa? Siapa tau kita kenal satu sama lain. Nggak ada, ya? Ya udah.

**Big thanks buat yang udah review:**

**Krasivvybaek | | | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | 48BemyLight | hunniehan | azizozo | | winter park chanchan | parklili | 6104 | JonginDO | wuziper | JungKimCaca | N.A. | indrisaputri | meliarisky7 | baekfrappe | baekhyunina | hhhhh | kimbaekyeol | ParkZel211 | chenchenchen | WindaHunHanYeol | sugarlight | princes23 | septianaditya1997 | kimchohyun | ByunBerry | kthk2 | kiyong | Dya Kim | Kim Aluna**

Adakah yang namanya belum kesebut atau salah? Maaf nggak bisa bales review, tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok.

**Big thanks juga buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan baca fanfic gaje ini.**

Makasih juga buat kak Maple yang udah publish-in ff ini, dan update-in beberapa chapter ff ini.

Makasih juga buat temen-temen aku yang bisa buat aku dapet ide ff ini karena kelakuan kalian.

Udah ah cuap-cuap nya.

**See You Next Time**

**Last,**

**Mind to review?**

Selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankan

**Kim Jung Sun11**

21/06/2015

22.00


End file.
